Fixing Fate
by Venquine1990
Summary: After the final battle, The Golden Trio discovers just how wrong their fates were messed with, which caused them too much heartache. Now mated to Remus, married to Hermione and together with Ron, Harry lives his life, his way! Rated M for RL/HG/HP slash! ON HIATUS! MIGHT CONTINUE - MIGHT PUT UP FOR ADOPTION - NOT SURE YET!
1. Chapter 1

It was just weird.

The war was over, yet I couldn't help but feel that around every corner and behind every broken, destroyed or already fixed wall of Hogwarts, the school I loved and still love so much, a new threat or old enemy was waiting for me to let him kill me.

And so, while walking up the many turns of the staircase from the Boat House to the Entrance Courtyard, where a lot of rubble, broken walls and destroyed pavement is being fixed by multiple wizards, some under the watchful eyes of kids who know Hogwarts, others under the supervision of members of the Ministry, I keep my guard up and never let my eyes not check a certain corner or turn, while in my jeans pocket, my fingers are playing with my wand, ready to curse whoever jumps from behind these corners or turns or who dares to attack those working on the renovation of the school I love so much.

Then I jump over one of the slightly destroyed windows in the inner wall of the courtyard and smile as I see Dennis Creevey, brother of Collin who was a great young fighter and a great photographer but perished in his need to help the Order protect the school, making pictures of the places that need to be fixed and also of some places that have just been fixed. The boy waves me over and I wave back, not wanting to go over to him in pain of already missing Collin dearly and wanting to let the boy grief on his own way.

Then I enter the Entrance Hall, of which the doors to the Great Hall are broken open and the statue of Hogwarts is melted down to the legs of the man. The doors are being replaced by heavy, strong workers, by hand, while powerful Hit-wizards are magically repairing the melted statue, both groups under the watchful supervision of the bald, tanned and tall Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Then in the right corner of the room, right in between the doors to the Great Hall and the staircase to the Grand Staircase, I see my two best friends standing opposite of each other.

This makes me smile as they truly know how to calm me down and make me relax in the realization that the war is really over, something which the dead body of Lord Voldemort, chalk white, red eyes closed and snake line nose thrills no more moving can't even convince me off, while he was the whole cause behind the war.

Then I can almost see the nervousness radiating off of Ron's slightly red and heavily freckled face, while his brown eyes shine with the same determination he has felt for a long time during our years at Hogwarts. Then the boy starts to stutter, making me snicker and he asks:

"Hermione… Herm, will you – ehm – will you.. will you be.. be my… my girlfriend?"

This makes us both look shocked, but while Hermione's brown eyes seem to light up and her face starts to shine in joy, I feel a strange stab in my heart that feels like jealousy, anger and strangely enough betrayal.

Wondering why I feel this way, I want to walk over, but then a strong voice says:

"Alright, I have had it."

And while I see the Entrance Hall fading into nothing but whiteness and see Ginny, who is Ron's younger sister with long red hair and soft, chocolate brown eyes, disappear from my right at the top of the staircase and see Kingsley and the Hit-Wizards disappear from my left, Hermione, Ron and I all grab our wands and run over to each other to stand side by side.

But then the voice softens and says: "No, no. No need to worry. I'm not mad at you three. Quite on the contrary."

And a pretty young lady, of at least her mid twenties, with long chestnut brown hair that goes down to her thighs and who has azure blue eyes framed almost circular in a pale white face appears, wearing a beautiful dress. The woman has a kind smile on her face and I decide to chance it, not wanting to risk my friends or their safety.

"If you're not mad at us, why did you bring us here?" I ask, holding my wand down slightly, but also aiming it so I can easily curse her if need be. To this the woman says: "I brought you here, young Changer, because your life, and its timeframe not to forget, has been running amok long enough and Fate, Jonas and I are just sick of it."

To this Ron asks: "Ehm – sorry to ask, but did you just say Fate?" The woman nods and says: "Yes, Fate. And I am Miranda."

But then the woman seems to get sulky at something and says: "But because those stupid Greek, Egyptian and other poets couldn't find a suitable way to rhyme to that they changed my name into other idiotic titles. Venus being the dumbest of all."

This makes Hermione gasp and the girl asks:

"You're the Goddess of Love?"

Now the woman smiles and says: "Yes, I am. And Jonas is to you mortals known as Tempus or something of the like. You know, God of Time."

This shocks us all and then I ask: "But wait, why would you think my life has been running amok? I mean, sure I didn't have the easiest life, that's a fact, but still." To this Miranda sighs and then she moves her hand in a circle and says: "Here, have a look. This is how it should have been. Oh, and this might also explain why Remus was so against trying anything with Tonks at the beginning. Poor lads, not even Fate himself wanted them to die."

This shocks us and then we look at the strangely swirling mass of clouds and winds that look like a small swirling stream of water. Then the white starts to change colour and we, to my pure shock, see ourselves, two years younger, running into the Atrium.

"This is the day Sirius died."

Hermione says and Miranda nods, but as if I can read her mind, I can tell that Sirius should not have died either, which makes me smile as I look at the memory of how that night should have gone.

I see myself, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, a blond haired, purple eyed girl named Luna and a slightly chubby boy with brown hair and soft brown eyes named Neville running over to the large fountain with golden statues and then I see the greying blond hair and soft brown eyes of Remus appearing as the man seems to be guarding something. The man sees us and says: "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny."

We all look at him and I say: "Lupin." The man runs over and asks: "What are you doing here?" To this Ginny asks: "Didn't Snape warn you?""Warn me of what?" To this I snap: "Sirius. Voldemort has him. In the Department of Mysteries." This shocks the man and then I want to start running again, but then Remus grabs me and says: "Harry stop, Sirius is fine. I just put him to bed for an early nap myself. To make sure he wouldn't feel lonely while I go on patrol." This shocks me and then I ask:

"He's safe?" Now the man smiles and says: "Yes Harry, he's perfectly fine."

Then the man sits me down on the edge of the fountain and asks: "Now, why don't you tell me why you thought he was in danger in the first place?" To this I sigh and then I start to tell the man of my dream and say:

"The twins had just used their fireworks to escape Umbridge and we were all cheering for them when Voldemort send me a vision, I think. He was at the Department and had Sirius. He was tied to a chair and Voldemort told him he needed some kind of prophesy, to which Sirius retorted that he would have to kill him. I then saw Voldemort, saying he would, but that Sirius would first fetch it for him. Then Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse at him. Then I saw the prophesy, I think, along with the row of where it was standing, a memory of Fudge with Lucius Malfoy who I saw just before my trial last summer and the door of the Department. That was the last thing I saw."

But as I look at Remus, I see the man looking grim and immediately I ask: "You don't think he?" But then Remus says: "No Harry, I don't think that Voldemort can still have him. I do think you've been tricked." To this I sigh and say: "I know." But then Remus says:

"No, I don't think you do."

This makes us all look at him, even the three of us not in the memory and the man says: "What I mean, Harry, is that I don't believe it was Voldemort who send you that dream. I think it was someone else." To this Hermione asks: "Someone else? Who?" And to all of our shocks, he says:

"Dumbledore."

This makes us all look at him as if he has grown an extra head and then he says: "I know it sounds crazy, but I have been suspecting Dumbledore of wanting to kill Sirius ever since your third year." To this I ask: "Why?" To this the man shrugs and says: "It's just because of what happened at the lake that day we discovered the truth. Dumbledore had scared off the Dementors during the Quiditch match earlier that year and they had agreed to listen to his order of not getting on the grounds at all times, yet they were still at the lake that day. I just don't really trust that."

This shocks even Ron, Hermione and me as it does prove a point in why not to trust Dumbledore blindly and then, while Hermione starts to think, the me in the memory says: "You have a point there, Lupin." Making the man smile at me. But then Hermione, both present and past, gasp in shock and then the her from the past says: "And next to that is there another piece of evidence I just thought of." This makes us all look at her and she says:

"Dumbledore knew of Sirius' innocence, right? Else he wouldn't have wanted Harry to find that out. So if he knew that, then why didn't he help out some more when he send us out with the Time-Turner. I mean, sure he helped when we saved Buckbeak, but after that we were on our own. Dumbledore wanted us to save Sirius… without saving Sirius."

Now we all look confused and she says: "Ugh, I mean that he wanted us to save Sirius, but on such a way that it would look like he broke out to make the public think of him as a criminal all the more. You know, to lessen the chances of him ever getting free."

This shocks us all and then Remus says: "You're right, Hermione." And then I go on and say: "And seeing that you didn't know we were coming, I believe it's not the Order that Snape warned, but the Death eaters." To this Remus asks: "Warned about what?" To this I say: "We wanted to check if the vision was true, but we got caught by Umbridge and then Snape came to tell her that he was out of Veritaserum." But then I get interrupted by Lupin and he says: "And there you should have known that something was going on, Harry. Why would Snape come? Why not Minerva, Fillius or Pomona? They are all a lot closer to her office, are they not?" This shocks the group and then Ginny says: "Hey yeah, and Snape was there a little too quickly for comfort." To this Remus nods and says:

"Someone told him he would be needed. It was all a set-up. Dumbledore gave you the vision, Severus would discover you are after the prophesy, inform the Death Eaters, they would lure you to the Room of Death that is the room next tor the Hall of Prophesies and then the Order would show up and one of those Death Eaters would kill Sirius, making it look like the Dark side was behind it."

This turns each of us angry, but then a curse is shot at me from the elevators and to my shock, Remus shouts: "Harry!" While grabbing me and pulling me into the fountain for cover.

Then the man jumps back up and starts firing at the elevator, where Bellatrix Lestrange appears out of, running and shouting spells at him.

Then Remus shouts: "Guys, warn the Order. Just use London's full name! Warn Kingsley!"

To this Ginny and Hermione run off, but then they too get cursed, luckily both of them avoiding it with quick Protego curses and Remus curses vocally, before suddenly a spell is shot from under his wand arm and they see me hiding behind the statue, firing spells with great speed and even better aim. This makes the man smile and then I shout: "Ron, Neville, Luna, hide at the edge and start cursing. Hit, but don't get hit!"

This makes the three react in seconds and while Remus hides on the other side of the statue they all start cursing the Death Eaters, who curse us back, but have to stay standing and don't even get the chance to hide somewhere.

Soon the Order does arrive in the shapes of McGonagall, a strict woman with brown hair and sharp eyes who is my Head of House, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, a man with an amazing amount of scars, one fake eye and leg along with one normal eye and leg and together with this little trio we are soon able to prevail over the Death Eaters. But then a red curse is shot at McGonagall and the woman screams out, before Harry shouts: "REDUCTO!" And to everyone's shock Voldemort is shot out of his own fireplace.

Then Dumbledore appears, to the slight anger of our group and the relief of the three late arrivals and to all of our relief he has the Minister with him, who gasps as he sees Voldemort aiming his wand at me, along with a small number of nameless Aurors.

Then Voldemort shouts: "Avada Kedavra!" And just like in my Fourth year, I shout: "Experliarmus!" And the silver thread once more appears.

But this time Voldemort breaks it early and shoots the Killing curse at me again, but I dive under water and with a smirk, Voldemort curses Remus to be shot out of the water. Quickly Hermione and Luna run at him, almost running into Voldemort as he walks at me and then he aims his wand at the water, but then a beam of ice freezes the arm high above his head and my smirking face appears out of the water, before it shouts:

"REDUCTO!"

Aiming my wand straight at the end of the icy beam. It breaks and Voldemort shouts out in pain, while I once more hide under water, obviously swimming out of harms way.

Then the man looks around, but then he sees the Minister, who looks at him in shocked fear and shoots the Killing Curse at the man, before disappearing. The spell shoots straight at the Minister, but to my shock, my past me appears out of the water and shouts: "ACCIO CORNELIUS FUDGE!" And the man is shot to the side, avoiding the curse, before being pulled my way, but I quickly cancel the spell.

The killing curse, in the mean time, hits a pillar of the fireplaces and explodes and the Minister asks:

"Harry Potter, why… why did you… do that?"

To this I turn grim and say: "Because this was my battle against Voldemort and I didn't want victims to fall from that fight. Not even when they don't like me, but are on my side in this war." To this the man nods and then Moody and Kingsley step forward and Moody says: "Good use of spells, Potter."

Kingsley nods and asks: "Would you mind if we train you in using some more lethal spells?" This makes me smile and then I ask: "Does that mean I will get to stay in Grimmauld Place all summer?" To which the two nod and instantly I say:

"I'll do it."

Making the two smile, before the vision gets rippled and ends, turning back into the white nothingness that is still around us. Ron, Hermione and I in the mean time are shocked senseless and then I ask: "No deaths?" To this Miranda looks thoughtful and says: "Well, I do believe Lestrange died from that Reducto-Rictussempra combination of Hermione and Ginny later on, but else… no."

Making us all smile widely. Then the woman seems to sit down on air and says: "Now listen up. As you have understood from this memory has time been messed with, making it run amok, which has caused the timeline you have lived in.

In truth should Harry have realized the truth of Voldemort's Horcruxes just before his birthday and would he have told this to Moody and Kingsley, who would have then gone to search for them one by one, while the other would train you. They would have then been able to find the last one at Hogwarts and would have kidnapped Nagini to take her and the Horcrux in you down at the same time and Voldemort and you would have duelled at Hogwarts on Halloween.

You would have both shot the Killing Curse and yours would have shocked Voldemort so that he was unable to dodge it, while you avoided his. And that was supposed to be followed by this action which I was allowed to cause to make your life a little easier and a little better to cope with."

And again the woman circles her hand over the white mist and again we see it change, this time showing the Great Hall, the four long tables standing in a vertical way and the platform of the Head Table at the far end. Next to that is there a podium looking like a beautiful owl with candles on both wings and behind that a beautiful pair of windows with in each corner the sign of Hogwarts. The door to the trophy room is on the left of the Head Table and then there's the sky above me in the enchanted ceiling. The four hourglasses, showing how many points what House has are at the right and on the back wall and finally are there gargoyles that look like the four House Mascots, a lion, badger, raven and serpent and hold plates with fire in them.

Then I see that the floating candles are unlit and that Voldemort's dead body is on the floor in front of me. For a short second, like when I destroyed Voldemort myself, all is silent in the hall before a massive sound, filled with screams, cries and shouts of joy and relief is heard throughout the Hall. Then three voices, two female and one male, shout my name and my other self turns around, smiling as he sees Hermione and Mrs. Weasley run over, but before either of them had made it to me,

are the lips of one Remus Lupin on mine, to my, Ron and Hermione's shock.

But then our eyes widen and shock deepens as my other self wraps himself into Lupin's embrace and kisses him back, seeming to be deeply in love with the werewolf, who pulls him so that the boy is almost under him, with one hand on his back to hold the bent boy up.

Then the woman lets the vision disappear and smiles at us as I am the first to regain my speech, making me ask:

"Me and… and Lu – Lupin?"

To this the woman smiles and says: "Of course. You and Remus were after all both the ones who were hit the hardest by all that happened all those years ago. One lost his parents, his godfather and his chance for a normal life and the other lost four of his friends, his cub and his own believe in the chance of ever finding happiness again. So if anyone would understand how the two of you felt it would have been the other and that is why Fate and I were sure you two would fit each other perfectly. Here, let me show you some other visions of how Fate and I had planned your future. Starting at the end of your Third year."

And new visions appear, this time making my friends sit down with the belief we will be here for a while. Then the vision becomes clear and Lupin's office is shown, with me standing in the middle of the room with Lupin. Then the man says: "So now I'll say goodbye, Harry. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then, Mischief Managed."

This makes me smile as up until now it goes exactly as I remember, but then, instead of watching the Map clear off, I say: "Talking about managing stuff, professor." To this the man hums and I say: "Thanks, if it weren't for you and your lessons, I wouldn't have been able to save Sirius at all. I owe you great time, Sir." This makes the man smile at me and then I hug the man, before, to all of our shocks, kissing the man softly on his cheek.

This seems to cause some strange reaction in the man as suddenly he sniffs at me and growls softly. Then the man grabs my arms and pushes me against the left wall of the office. Scared and confused at his behaviour I ask:

"Lupin? Remus?"

Causing the man to growl again softly, before sealing my slightly opened lips with a searing kiss, making me close my eyes in obvious delight. Then he mutters: "Let me have you, Harry. Let me mark you." To this, to my great shock, I breathe: "Yes."

Making Lupin smirk, before he latches his mouth on my neck, sucking and licking on the pulse point in the left of my neck where my neck also meets my shoulder. This causes me to bend my neck backwards, obviously in a submissive order to give the man a better access to the point and this action is rewarded by a strong bite.

Then the man pants and looks at me, obviously once more in control of the situation and as he looks at me, he sees the mark and I see his eyes widen, before the man flees, leaving his cloak and walking stick behind.

Then the vision changes into the office of Headmaster Dumbledore and there we see Lupin, obviously a year older, say the least, and Dumbledore. The first man seems to be pacing the office, obviously in deep worry over something, while the second seems content with just letting his companion pace out his worries.

Then Remus asks: "How could you have let him go to the Yule Ball, Albus? Don't you know how dangerous that could have been?" To which Dumbledore smiles and says: "My dear Remus, I can hardly believe that the Yule Ball is any more dangerous to the boy than the Hungarian Horntail he out flew." But then Remus says:

"Not to him, to the students."

"What do you mean?" This question, asked by Dumbledore, causes Remus to explode and the man says: "What I mean! What I mean is that on the day I resigned, I bit Harry. I. Bit. Him. Albus, that boy's a werewolf and the night of the Yule Ball was a full moon night."

But then Dumbledore chuckles and Remus, obviously on the end of his nerves, asks: "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" To which Dumbledore calmly replies: "Harry's no werewolf, Remus, and neither has he shown any signs of having werewolf traits. No needs to scurry around in the Forest, no love for dry or raw meat, no desperate need to attack his fellow students. Not any signs that he has turned into a werewolf."

This shocks Remus so much he stops pacing and he asks: "Nothing?" Making Dumbledore shake his head. This causes Remus to sink down in the chair behind him and he asks:

"But if Harry didn't become a werewolf of that bite, why did I bite him then?"

To this Dumbledore sighs and says: "I'm afraid I have no answer to that, my good friend. If you want to know more, you will have to ask Harry. And if I'm not mistaken, he and his friends are right now in the Entrance Courtyard, wondering and worrying over the Second Task."

To this Remus nods and then he leaves, thanking the man. Then he walks down and indeed sees me and my friends, all hanging around one of the open walls in between the inner and outer ring of the Courtyard. Walking forward, Remus keeps his eyes straight on one point, the place where he bit me in the vision of the year before.

I seem to be the first to notice the man and happily jump out of the window sill I was sitting in. "Lupin!" I shout, making the others look and smile. Remus smiles back and asks:

"Hey guys. Harry, do you remember the day I gave you that?" To this Harry touches the mark and says: "Yeah, strangely enough I don't feel different and I haven't transformed."

To this the man sighs and says: "So Albus told me. I just don't understand what other reason I could have for doing that." To this I say: "Well, you did react pretty weird after I thanked you for those Patronus lessons." To this Remus looks at me shocked and then he asks:

"I did? How?"

And I say: "Well, first you sniffed my hair and growled and then you suddenly pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I remember it, because it was amazingly nice and my first and all, but then you muttered something about having and marking me and I remember agreeing to it, feeling as if it would be the one thing I wanted more than anything. And then you started sucking and licking this spot, to which I arched my neck and apparently I did well, cause you bit me. That's all I remember."

This seems to shock the man and he asks: "Are you sure?" To this I nod and then the man starts to pace again, but this time the pacing is stopped short pretty soon and he looks up shocked, before turning to me and asks: "And after that thanking, my first action was sniffing?" To this I nod again, making the man looking as if he is contemplating something, but then he turns to me and to my confusion a big smile is on his face.

Then he walks back to me and says: "Then I finally understand what happened that day. And I apologize.

Harry, I should not have walked away from you that day, especially not after that."

To this I shrug, but then the man shakes his head and pulls me close, seeming to sniff me again. This causes me to say: "You did this last time." Making the man laugh and then he says: "That's because, my little one, your scent is slightly adapted to smell both of a youth and of the scent you will have when your magic matures. And that part of your scent is." The man sniffs again, deeper this time in obvious need to really take the scent in, before he whispers with a purr in his voice:

"Heavenly delicious."

Shocking us all and making Hermione ask: "You mean… is Harry… your mate?" To which Remus looks at her, smiling at her shock and nodding in confirmation, making her eyes, and those of Ron, widen in even bigger shock.

Then Remus turns back to me and says: "And that is why, my little beautiful Harry, I must apologize for not realizing this before the Yule Ball and taking you there myself, as is my duty as your destined mate." Then he caresses my cheek softly and lovingly and says:

"I do hope you will let me make up with you."

To this my other self looks at the man for a small second and then, to my shock, he slowly closes the distant between his face and that of Remus, pressing his lips to the man's and actually kissing him lovingly.

This makes the other two scream and shout in shock and then I smile and while putting my forehead against Remus' chest, which makes Remus tighten his hold even more than when I kissed him, I say:

"I've been growing a really large crush on you since that first kiss."

Making the man smile all the wider, before the vision disappears like the other two and Miranda smiles and says:

"The next two visions you already know as you've already seen them, so let's get down to bussiness. As you have guessed by now were the last two years and a few months that you have lived not to be lived like they were and that is exactly why all those lives were lost in that terrible battle.

Now there is also good news and that is that Jonas has agreed to let me send the three of you back in time.

Harry, you are to go back in time, because it is your destiny to be with your mate and to save his hide from the fate the Manipulator has in store for him.

Hermione, you are to go back in time, because you of all people know just about everything that has happened in the last two years and so you can best adapt the timelines on such a way that no one will notice you are changing things.

Ron, you are to go back in time, because you are to save Harry from your sister and from that Manipulator and because as his best friend you are to be there for him in everything he will most probably get to face."

To this we all nod and then I ask: "But… who's the Manipulator?" Now the woman sighs and says: "The Manipulator is the man who's been running your life for you since the day your parents were killed and even a little bit before that. He has been in the belief that because of his power he can live the lives of others for them, by keeping big dark secrets about them and only revealing those when he believes they should. He runs their lives and if he believes that they can be a danger for him, his image or his plans, he gets them killed."

To this Hermione, Ron and I look shocked and then we all shout:

"DUMBLEDORE!"

The woman nods and then I think: "So Dumbledore really did try to kill Sirius at the Lake. And he really did get to kill Sirius through Lestrange. And then Snape, he was even playing him, knowing that his years under him would let him lose favour with Voldemort and would let the maniac kill him. He wanted everyone who was against me or could help me escape him killed. It all makes sense."

To this I feel pure anger, but then Hermione asks: "Wait, what do you mean that Ron has to save Harry from his own sister? What does Ginny have to do with anything?" This makes us both look at Miranda, but the woman looks at Ron and the boy sighs. Then he says:

"Hermione, Ginny… I think she knew that there could be something growing between Harry and someone else… and ever since Harry saved her from the Basilisk, she's been in this weird belief that he did it because he loved her without knowing it. So to make sure you wouldn't walk in her way of getting Harry to actually like her, she gave me the first signs of liking you, before helping me giving you a Jealousy potion, which she also fed to Harry. We then both started to date other people and through that jealousy Ginny told me I could get you to like me and she would get Harry to like her. She just didn't use Love potions because she knew you would smell it from a mile distant, so to make sure she could still get Harry without getting you on her neck, she fed him Jealousy Potion and to make sure you would be too busy to really notice the smaller hints of trouble, she made me keep you busy. I'm so sorry, Hermione, she used my insecurity. I mean… I was already starting to like you and she made me see it and then she played me in on it, to make sure I would be keeping you busy. I'm just so, so very sorry."

And with that the boy lowers his face, but then Miranda says: "In all truth was that feeling supossed to grow into a true sibling bond that you also have with Fred and George and that was to make you realize you have the same with Harry, but because Ginny made you see it, you started to believe it was different." This shocks Ron and then he asks: "So I was meant to be lonely?"

"No, of course not."

Now Miranda smiles at the boy and says: "You were meant to understand that Harry is very much a part of your family, that Hermione is very much another sister to you and that while your best friend wants to be normal, you are attracted to the weird and the different. And that would have made you fall for Luna Lovegood." To this Ron asks:

"Luna?"

And the woman nods, making Ron look shocked. Then Hermione asks: "So you were planning to put us all together?" Miranda nods and asks: "Hermione, how would you describe what you want to do for the one you love?" To this Hermione thinks and then she says:

"I'd do whatever I can to make sure the one I love is happy, no matter what it takes."

To this the woman nods and then she asks: "And you, Harry?" And while being shocked at her words, I say: "I feel the same. The ones you like, yes you try to make them happy, but that is mostly because it means you can have fun with them. But the ones you love… well, I'd do anything just for a smile that shows pure happiness or that the one I love is really enjoying him or herself."

Now Miranda smiles and then Hermione gasps and asks: "But what… what about – Remus?" To this Miranda moves her hand once more and says: "You're going to love this one, Harry. That I can very much assure you." Making me smile, but then I look at the vision and see myself standing at an aisle,

together with Remus,

but apparently still waiting for someone.

Then the music starts playing and instead of the ceremonial bride music that I have heard many times and that every human being knows the first notes of, another tune is played and Miranda says: "This was not the usual wedding. This was a Bonding Ceremony and so different tune." To this we nod, but then my and Ron's eyes widen, as we see Hermione come in, dressed in the most amazing dress I have ever seen.

The dress started at the chest and had two wide arms that were wrapped around the upper arms widely, showing off the shoulders and the upper part of the upper arms nicely. The skirt was made of three layers and the upper layer went to the back and was fastened there with a dark red button. The layer reaches the woman's upper legs and under that was a second row that was wide and reached the ankles. Under this was one last layer and the part that was visible was frassled up.

Looking at the woman in shock as her smile widens at seeing me and Remus at the aisle and while she walks over to us, carrying a bouquet of dark red hyacints and soft red roses I ask:

"So I… I was meant for… two?"

Miranda nods and says: "When you were shown in our world, you were but a thought in your parent's mind and the prophesy was yet to be spoken by Trelawney, but you came to excistence in our world and Fate itself told me to do two extra things, while it was the task of me and all other Gods to do one thing that we do to every person, whose excistence comes into our world.

_Put extra pieces to the timeframes already shown to us and make the life as easy to cope with and live in as possible. _

Of course with your life that wasn't easy, but luckily there were a lot of timeframes already in excistence that made it easy for me to fulfil the other two tasks Fate had set out for me.

Number one, get you a friend you can always count on and that would get your through even the hottest and most dangerous parts of your life. That one was very easy as Ronald here strived for friendship and adventure. His nature fitted that task perfectly, so I planned for you two to meet.

Number two, find a mate or mates who you could and would spend the rest of your life with, without letting you regret it. Remus was the easy choice. You had a lot in common, yet your lives and situations were different enough that it wouldn't annoy the crap out of you. Hermione was also a perfect choice. And that is because…."

Now the woman looks at me and immediately I know what she is getting at and while smiling at my best friend and almost sister, I say: "Because she has truly been the one to always be there for me. Even if Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Sirius and the Ministry would all turn against me, Hermione would have still been there for me."

This makes the girl smile and then Miranda says: "Exactly. Now as I said you need to go back in time to make sure that life is lived a little more than it has, so I will send you back to one month before the O.W.L.s. That way you have plenty of time to think of those things you mostly have to do. Stop Sirius from being killed. Let Voldemort be seen. And stop Ginny from getting Harry. Ginny's anger and jealousy can really become dangerous so you really have to watch it with her. She could even become a threat to your destined bond with Remus. So, is all that clear?"

All of us nod, while I feel both fear for what Ginny could do to Remus as well as anger at how far she has been able to distance me off my destined partners and then the woman smiles and says: "Good, then I will give you a few extra's and will then send you all off." This makes us smile and then Miranda says:

"Harry, I can give you a mental Occlumency shield, but you will have to forge it into something you believe you can save your memories, emotions and thoughts in.

Hermione, I can give you a mental link with Harry, because that is what happens between a lot of Soul mates and because you will have to constantly be able to assist him in all the battles he will most certainly have to fight.

Ron, I can give you the same, but then the link will be to Hermione and through Harry.

Harry, you will be able to shut this connection off of yourself, but for that you will have to forge those walls, is that clear?

Good, now there are three more things you really need to know.

The first, you can change whatever you want, as long as you make sure that on the day Sirius died, you let Voldemort be seen by the Minister. Fail in that and Voldemort will have Hogwarts, filled with dead, murdered and massacred D.A. members and muggle borns before the end of the week.

The second is that after you save Sirius from his death, all of them will remember everything the way you first did up to the day of their deaths. It sounds rough, but that was the only way Jonas and Nichols, the God of Games, were willing to let me do this. Oh, and Dumbledore won't know, because, let's face it, if he does we're all screwed.

And finally is there the matter of you two, I will make a little adaption to that, but it will only be known to the Ministry and only through Mischief can you manage to find out what. That is all I can tell you. Concerning Remus you are on your own, but my advice is letting him sniff your scent. Oh and you both will be imune to Love and Jealousy Potions from now on. If you get fed them, you will know and you will have to think of someone who it should be fed to. Then that person will fall under the effects."

To this we nod and then Ron asks: "So all those 50 people we lost will remember that they died protecting Hogwarts?" To this Miranda nods and then I sigh and ask:

"And what about my Scar?"

Now the woman smiles and says: "I will let you keep your Snake language talent, so that if Voldemort hits you, he will not kill you, but that will be only because he has your blood in his veins. Next to that, if you don't kill him with the Elder Wand will you fail to kill him all together, is that clear?" To this I nod and then I suddenly start to feel the urge to see Remus all over again, together with new regret with how I treated him in Grimmauld Place and how I could not be there to save him and so I ask:

"How can you send us back?"

But then the woman smiles and says: "Oh, but I won't be sending you back. You will be sending yourselves back." To this Ron asks: "How?" To which Miranda looks at Hermione and me, making me look shocked as she means that we have to seal our bond here to go back there, to a month before our O.W.L.s during which Sirius died. This makes me turn slightly red, but then I turn my head and as my lips softly touch those of my best friend, who I for a short time saw as my sister, I can only think of one word.

_**HEAVEN!**_


	2. Chapter 2

And with that word in mind I wake up, still feeling a hint of the soft, peachy lips on my own. Looking around, I see the Gryffindor boys dorm and sigh, as all dorms look the same as the last and while normally this would comfort me, now it scares me as it might mean that Miranda's plan backfired.

But then I hear a fearful voice in my head and to my shock the beautiful tones of the girl I now realize I really do love sound and say:

"Please tell this means it worked."

To this I think:

"Hermione?"

And to my pure joy the fear turns into shock and slight glee as Hermione's voice asks:

"Harry?"

To this I think: "Well, that part worked. Now let's see if we really are back in time." And Hermione asks: "How?" To this I smirk and think: "Just watch out the window, Mia." And while Hermione thinks: "Mia?" I step out of bed, shocked that I am only wearing a pair of soft red sleeping pants,

which I used to do a lot during the last few months of Fifth year, during summer and finally the first month of Sixth year,

and then I walk over to the window, open it and shout:

"HEDWIG!"

Apparently shocking the other boys in my dorm awake. And indeed, to my heart-breaking, tear creating joy, the beautiful snow white, brown eyed Snow owl flies over, hooting and flying as fast as I have ever seen her fly. Seeing the soft brown feathers on her wings shine amber, I think:

"It worked, Mia. We're back in time. Hedwig's alive, which has to prove it. We're really back to one month before the O.W.L.s!" This makes joyous thoughts come into my mind and I think: "Are your thoughts always so jumbled when you're happy?"

Making the girl think: "Harry!" Before we both laugh and I happily let Hedwig on my hand, grabbing the whole bag of Owl treats with my other.

Then Dean Thomas, a boy of my age with brown skin, black hair and brown eyes, asks: "Was that really necessary, Harry?" To this I think: "What do I do? How can I explain my need to see Hedwig?" But before the girl can give an answer, I say:

"Yes Dean, it was. Umbridge is after my skin and as member of the Ministry, who's obviously set on making me look mental, I just don't want to know how bad she'll treat me if I try anything. And I really don't want her doing anything to Hedwig for no reason."

To this the boy nods and says: "I better keep an eye on Axwell as well. But are you sure she will do it? I mean, she stays part of the Ministry and how well do you know that anyway?" To this I nod, happy that there are now a lot more people getting anxious with how Umbridge runs the school, while still wary with how doubtful Dean sounds of me, but then Hermione says: "Harry, that's it." And instantly I ask: "What's it?" And Hermione laughs in my mind and says:

"Umbridge is allowed to stop a lot of letters, but no letters of complaints. And if all students of the DA paste a picture of their written hands on the behind of a simple letter or on the back of another picture, their parents can see that she is misusing her rights as teacher and Headmistress. That way we can get rid of her."

This makes me smile and think: "Mia, our future partner was right. You really are the smartest witch our age." Making the girl giggle in my mind. Then I ask:

"Can you put a Port Key on the coins? Then I can get them to me one by one and tell them our plan. You know when they're in their common rooms, dorms or somewhere alone in the castle." To this Hermione asks: "But how do you plan to do that?" And I think: "With the Marauders Map of course."

But then the name goes through my mind again and I think:

"Hermione! That's it! That's what Miranda meant. When she talked about how we can manage to find her change to us through Mischief. The password to close that thing is _Mischief Managed_, so it has to be that."

To this I hear Hermione agreeing in my mind and immediately I grab the old piece of parchment and sit down on my bed.

But then Dean asks: "What's that, Harry?" To this I look up and say: "An Heirloom of my father. But don't tell that to Fred and George, okay, or they'll flip. They were after all the ones who gave me this thing in the first place."

To this the boy nods and then I want to tap the parchment with my good old wand, when suddenly my girlfriend walks in and says: "Hey, don't look without me." Making me laugh.

Then she joins me and as we close the curtains, I see Dean looking at us and, just to make sure Ron knows a little too late, I nod at the questioning glance I see him sending at us. This makes the boy smirk widely and then we close the curtains, Hermione putting a silencing and privacy charm over the curtains, making Dean hoot, which in turn makes us both laugh.

But then Ron pops his head in-between the curtains and through the mind-link he and Hermione have, I hear him asking: "And what are my two favourite siblings up to without their surrogate brother?" This makes both laugh and then Hermione thinks: "We're going to check on the change Miranda made." This makes the boy smile and then he asks: "Can we check on… you know… as well?"

To this I smile as it is Ron's language for expressing his worry over Fred still being dead and the plan to have failed and then I say: "Sure, hop in." The boy does as asked and when we are all comfortably sitting on the bed, Hermione's head on my shoulder and her arms around my left, while Ron is lying on his front with his legs up, he asks:

"Hey, why did Dean hoot anyway?"

This makes me laugh and say: "Let's say that he's pretty good at seeing romance blooming. Especially when given the right hints." And with that I send a small _I love you, Hermione Granger_ to my best friend and female crush, hoping Ron will catch it too.

Seeing him turn red, makes me snicker, to which he glares at me, but then I tap the good old map, which turns from a simple old piece of parchment to a beautiful map with on the front a castle with in the midst of the walls the words _The Marauders Map_ and above that the words _The Messres Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present_. But then strangely enough the voice of Miranda is heard and says:

"Ehm, you three. We have a slight problem."

This makes us all look up as if we are looking at Heaven or something and then the woman is heard again and says: "It seems Harry threw some of his magic into the kiss and that sped up the amounts of time you travelled back. You're not at the near end of your Fifth year, but at the very beginning. It's only the Third of September."

This shocks us all and then Hermione seems to wreck her mind and says: "That's a Sunday. Then we still have some time to think of a new way to get Umbridge out of the office. Maybe even before she starts her first lesson."

But then I say: "No, let her have her first lesson and let her give me detention. All we need is Susan Bones and a book on Quills and their usage throughout time." To this Miranda, as if she understands my plan, asks: "May I then suggest _Written History_ by Albert Whritspurt? A most handy book if I may say so." This makes me smile and then, while Ron and Hermione look at me confused, I say: "Then now, onto that change you made."

To which I hear the woman giggling.

Then I start checking the map and my first search goes straight for the Seventh floor boys dorm, where I happily and with a wide smile see the name _Fred Weasley_ sleeping softly on a bed and apparently lying pretty close to another dot named _George Weasley_.

Knowing that my two friends saw the names together as well, I decide to let it rest for now and go two floors lower on the map, down to the fifth floor boys dorm, where I see the labels of Ron, me and to my shock a dot with the label

_Hermione Jean Potter_

Looking at the title in pure shock and ask: "Miranda, is the meaning of a Soul bond equal to marriage or something?" To this the woman giggles and says: "Well, in traditions and all and in the wizarding world it is much more important and much more meaningful, but according to laws and all, yes. It is quite a lot like marriage." This shocks me and then I ask:

"And Remus?"

To which the woman replies: "He will be wearing the same after he mates you. Oh, and he will only have to mate you. You are his only destined mate, but after your third year he has accepted Ron and Hermione into his pack, so Hermione as your other mate shall be not too much of a problem to him or his inner wolf."

To this I nod and then Hermione asks: "Harry, you don't just accept, do you?" To this I push my lips together and say: "No Mia, but we have other matters on our mind. And next to that can we struggle on this thing in our minds and can we worry on all the things we can now change. The first and foremost that Sirius feels as if he can be useful. If we can get that done, he won't have any urge to go and save me, or at least the urge will be less."

This makes the two smile, but then Hermione asks: "But how do we do that?" This makes me think, but then I smile and say: "By writing him a letter." Immediately Hermione says: "Harry, you know Umbridge is reading in on our mail. How do you plan to get that letter to Sirius without her knowing who it was sent to and what do you intend to write in it anyway?"

To this I think:

"Hermione, think. Mundungus didn't steal the Locket we need until after Sirius died. If we can put the right words in the letter, Umbridge will be forced to personally give me the locket after seeing my own letter." This makes the girl smile and then she thinks:

"You have a point there, but what do you plan to put down then?"

This makes me think for a while and while looking at the name _Hermione Potter_ I start brainstorming, but then the name seems to flash a plan in my mind and I think: "Miranda, I bloody owe you."

Making the goddess giggle and my friends looking at me in confusion.

Then I quickly open the curtains at the end of my bed and take a piece of parchment, a book, a quill and a bottle of ink out of my trunk and pull it all back into my bed, where I put the roll on my book and start writing, smiling as I do so.

_Dear Pads,_

_Seeing you in your home made me want to know more about mine. But because of our bond, that was formed all those years ago when I was born, I first want to learn more about yours. Can you get me some jewellery to study, maybe a locket or two? Didn't we find that one we couldn't open? Maybe Hogwarts can help us there. Anyway, I really want to learn more about you, so please send me things from your home._

_Hope you can help me,_

_Harry_

Now Ron and Hermione are smiling as well and then Hermione kisses me full on the cheek and I feel myself flushing slightly, but then I whistle Hedwig over and after feeding her a few Owl treats and kissing her feathers lovingly, I softly tie the letter to her paw and say:

"Come back safe, okay Hedwig?" 

And as if feeling my fear for her death, the owl croons and cuddles her soft feathers against my cheek, before flying off. This makes me sigh, fear once more gripping my heart, but then Hermione thinks: "Harry, Voldemort isn't out in the open yet. He won't attack her." To this I think:

"He may not, but you've seen what Umbridge can do."

To this the girl hugs me from behind and then she says: "Let's go to the Room. We can go get the Diadem, yes?" To this I nod, wanting to rid my mind of worrying over Hedwig and wanting to have nothing that concerns Voldemort to be in this castle and so, with a determined Ron and a proud, loving smiling Hermione behind me, I clothe myself in a tight-fitting shirt and a pair of jeans of last year that will be both a little too short as well fitting my legs tight, in the need to have something on me that won't bother my aim or my body in the slightest.

Then we all leave, Ron wearing almost the same as me, but then with a pair of pants from this year and with a red shirt. Like this, Hermione on my left, Ron on my right and both slightly behind me and both looking pretty determined, we walk out of the dorm and common room, me full aware that we look like we're off to some harsh battle.

Knowing that this is only a prequel to the amazingly terrible fight that I will have to fight against Voldemort soon, I walk out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady not even able to complain of us leaving early as she sees our resolute faces.

Then, just one floor lower, I see Dumbledore walking and see that he is about to walk into the Sixth floor. To this I think: "Hermione, I need the Elder Wand. If only to fight Voldemort." Now Hermione looks where I am looking and asks: "How do you plan to take it then?" To this I visualise a new plan to her and she nods and says: "I'll use my Prefect Role. Ron, act as if you're Malfoy and run off to the Room." To this Ron nods, apparently having read my plan from Hermione's mind.

Then I walk to the right and just when the man walks to the door, do I grab my wand and whisper:

"Expelliarmus."

And just when the man is disarmed, Hermione shouts: "Malfoy, you prat! How dare you! A prefect is what you are, not Death Scum! Get back here!"

And while I know that Dumbledore can't recognize him, do I see Ron running off, slamming the door to the Seventh floor corridor in Hermione's face on purpose. Smiling at the perfect plan, I fake to run over to the wand and when I grab it, I can almost feel how it accepts me as the owner. Smiling at this, I take the wand from the ground and say:

"I'll keep an eye on Malfoy for them, Sir. Then they can keep to their Prefect Duties. I think Ron's still in bed though, but I'll tell him of this soon."

The man nods with a smile and says: "Five points to Gryffindor for unwavering friendship and loyalty, Mr. Potter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see if the school is ready for classes." To this I nod and ask: "Will I see you at breakfast or lunch, Sir?"

This makes the man nod and then we part ways, me barely believing that the man is really alive and that my first plan was such a success and Dumbledore obviously wondering how Draco Malfoy could have escaped his notice so much that the boy was able to disarm him and how he could keep on ignoring Harry if such occurences kept happening.

Then I end up back at the wall where the Room of Requirements was set and see that the door is already there. Taking a deep breath, I hear Hermione thinking: "We're here for you, Harry." To this I nod and in just a couple of mere minutes we have the Diadem, a small silver circlet with the words _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_ Looking down at the statue holding the item, I think: "This is what caused us the most trouble of all of them. The one that cost Crabbe his life." But then a new thought occurs in my mind and I share it with the others and think:

"What cost Fred his life."

This shocks my friends and then I say: "Think about it. If we had found this thing quicker, we had been at Fred's sooner and we could have saved him. This thing caused his death."

This makes my friends and me glare at the Diadem and then I think: "Who needs wit when your friends are being murdered? You need skill and skill alone." And with that I look at my friends and while we walk back out, Ron and Hermione now right next to me on both sides and not a little behind me, I ask: "What now? What do we do with it?"

This makes Hermione smile and then she says: "I can easily make another beanbag with Undetectable Extension Charm and then we can search and get all Items, go find Voldemort, kidnap his Snake and…." But then I say: "Hermione, that's it."

And immediately, as if reading my mind instead of Hermione's, Ron says: "The Basilisk. It still has over 100 teeth. We can go down to the Chamber of Secrets, use it as Headquarters and…." But then Hermione asks:

"But how do we get back?" This makes me smile and I ask: "Who says we need to use the Chamber for Horcrux hunting only?"

This confuses Hermione, but Ron and I are obviously on one line at the moment, for the boy's smile widens even further and then he says: "The D.A. We can still reform it, train them differently and better and get them ready to protect Hogwarts while we fight Voldemort." To this I nod to agree with the boy and then Hermione smiles too and says: "That's brilliant. And if we can get Dean to believe us, he can maybe even make some decent battle robes out of the hide of the Basilisk."

To this we both nod and then I say: "We'll go next weekend. I first want to get Umbridge away and see if Dumbledore has any trouble with his wand now that I am its owner." To this the two nod, but on their faces I can suddenly see their fear and then Hermione thinks: "If Dumbledore does have trouble using his wand… will that effect his fight with Voldemort?" To this I think:

"No, because by that time I want to be able to fight Voldemort like that myself. I want to take him down by that day."

This shocks the two, but then, just as we leave the room and the door disappears behind us, do I turn to them, making them stand a little bit behind me and think: "We were able to get the Horcruxes in one year just days ago. We can do it again. We can and we will."

To this the two smile and then Ron thinks: "Just like you said.

"_The greatest witches and wizards started out as nothing more than what we are today; Students."_

And then as one we say: 

"If they can do it, why not us?"

Making those around us, who apparently heard us laugh, but then I smile at the few seconds years passing by and say: "You can do things greater than you know yourself. Great witches and wizards did too and they started out as you are right now. They were once students and now you are too. If they did it, why can't you?"

This makes the three Huffelpufs smile widely and while giggling and muttering on what they can learn to become great witches and wizards, they walk off and I think: "I have the feeling we have a few new young recruits." This shocks my friends and then I think: "Think about it. I was 13 when I first cast a Patronus and Ginny and Luna were 14 and they still did it. We might not be able to teach them such charms, but they have their own potentials. We just have to find them." To this Hermione and Ron nod and then Ron asks:

"You're not going to train them all, are you Harry?"

To this I think: "No, I'm not. All I'm doing is wearing the cloak of Leadership until Voldemort is taken down. Then I'll step down, live my life and do whatever I want to do, without having to fear for death, danger and pain waiting for me or my loved ones around every corner or the fear of not reaching the next day when you wake up."

This makes the two nod and then, with the diadem in my pocket, we take off for the Great Hall, all three of us keeping a close eye on our surroundings in a self-conscious act of having just experienced an epic battle at the school we are now walking through and actually still fearing that we can be attacked from around any corner or sidewalk possible. Walking through the hallways, I am fingering my wand, glad to have the holy piece of wood with phoenix feather in it as core in my pocket as it was only recently returned to its full use for me.

But then our suspicions are confirmed as a spell is shot our way. Immediately we hide behind a suit of armour and acting purely on the instinct I developed in the battle I experienced just yesterday, or yesterday to how it feels to me, I make a turn, dive under the second spell and shoot a combo of Expelliarmus and Incarcious, which goes together with Ron's Levicorpus spell and a small Transfiguration spell coming from Hermione.

Immediately the one cursing us is hit by all spells, but to our shock we see someone's hair changing from long and black, to short and soft brown as she now hangs from a piece of rope that hangs around her ankle and makes her hang upside down and we all shout:

"TONKS!"

Making the woman smile, before she takes a deep brown colour in her hair and gets dark purple eyes, that remind me very much of her mother. Smiling at the woman, while feeling a little jealousy at the fact that this woman bore the first child of my own mate, I think:

"Hermione, transfigure my ropes to hang from the Ceiling.

Ron, Use Wingardium Leviosa on her head to make her change position and cancel your Levicorpus.

I'll use Engorgio to let the rope lengthen and move her down."

The two nod and after a few minutes the woman is back down and smiling at us. Then I ask: "Ehm, won't we get in trouble for cursing in the halls?" To this the woman smiles and says: "No, not really. Dumbledore is keeping an eye on me and knows I'm keeping an eye on you three for Snuffel. So, how was your weekend?"

To this I quickly think back and say: "Not too bad. Half the school disbelieves us, but I have a few plans to let them see I'm speaking the truth." This makes the woman smile and then I decide to drop a small hint and say: "And maybe I'll take a stroll or two during the full moons this year. Always did love those moons." And while walking away, with Ron and Hermione who have trouble hiding their laughter, I see Tonks whiten as she seems to understand my message.

But then I stop dead and say: "Tonks, did you just say you are looking after us for Snuffel?" The woman nods and I ask: "I wrote him a letter, asking for that Locket we can't open. Can you take it from him when he finds it?" To this the woman asks:

"Why would you want that locket?"

And while calming down my ever-growing anger for the fact this woman married my destined mate, I use the same excuse as in my letter and say: "I want to learn more about my and his family history and that locket seems to belong to the Black family." The woman nods and says:

"I'll see what I can do. I can only meet him on weekends." To this I nod and say: "Good, try your best. And please tell him, we'll need him and his home a lot this year."

The woman nods, while obviously wondering how I could use a man who is almost officially grounded, but before she can ask, have Ron, Hermione and I left the corridor and are we walking down the staircases of the Grand Staircase to the Great Hall.

But as I close the door, do I hear the woman counting down and smile as I know she used a Port Key.

Then Hermione asks: "Harry, what exactly are you planning with Umbridge?" To this, seeing Susan Bones walking down the staircase below ours, I say: "Follow me." And run after the girl, calling her name without shouting for attention. The girl, whose hair is long and soft brown and whose eyes are the opposite, a dark brown, looks up from her staircase and smiles at me.

Then I ask: "Hey Susan, had a good holiday?" Susan nods and says: "Yeah, my aunt had some trouble believing you, but after the trial, I think you convinced her. I did believe you though, you're after all not the kind of guy that would kill anyone, let alone Cedric."

This makes me smile and then I say: "Thanks, hey speaking of your aunt. I don't fully trust professor Umbridge and I was wondering… if I get in trouble with her, can you ask your aunt to check on what she does to punish me. I don't really trust her not to do something illegal, seeing how high her position with the Minister is."

To this Susan comes closer and says: "Don't tell this to anyone, but my aunt is very wary of her too. She even thinks she bribed the Minister to put her here. I'll contact auntie and ask her to come here the minute you have trouble with that woman."

This makes me smile and I say: "Thanks, and seeing the luck I seem to have these days, I bet that will be before the week's over." Making the girl laugh. Then I ask: "Hey, want to learn how to cast Expelliarmus and the Patronus? I can teach you." This makes the girl smile and then she says:

"Really, thanks Harry. That would help me so much on my O.W.L.s this year." Now I smile and while walking, I say: "Let's eat, go to the Library for some books and then go train, okay?" To this the girl nods and while her and Hermione fall down in a conversation about the O.W.L.s, Ron high fives me and says: "And not a Slytherin who saw us." To this I say:

"No, but more than enough witnesses of my new friendship with Susan. So that will cover any arguments the Minister will have if Bones suddenly disappears and reappears here to arrest Umbridge."

This confuses the boy and I ask: "How, other than through a thick friendship, can you discover that someone as stubborn as me is in trouble and pain when it concerns another Ministerial member?" Now the boy smiles, but then Susan asks: "Do you really consider me your friend, Harry?"

And I smile at the girl and say: "Yes Susan, I do." Making the girl smile and then, just to be safe on later terms, I ask: "Susan, what did you think of Professor Lupin? I mean both before and after the revelation of his illness?"

To this the girl smiles and then she says: "Harry, I loved Lupin's lessons and didn't care a bit when it was revealed why he was constantly ill." This makes me smile and then I say: "Good, because if Umbridge does something illegal and I can get her off the school,

I hope to get Lupin back to teach."

And in my mind I add: "Mostly to be able to win his heart." Making Ron and Hermione smile. But then a snide, sneering voice says: "So you're already breaking rules, are you Pothead?" To this I turn around and see a boy with a pale, pointy face, with sharp face and sharp grey eyes standing almost half a staircase above me.

Angered at how he and his cronies were the cause of Fred to die, I think quick, but then Hermione says: "And that says the one who conjured an illegal snake to break his match with Harry in Second year." But then her words hit home and say: "You're absolutely right, Mia." Before turning to Malfoy, smirking at him, while inwardly smiling at the fact that there are now even more students around. Then I say:

"I, Harry James Potter, challenge thee, Draco Lucien Malfoy, to an official wizard duel with one second. This afternoon on the third of September at the Stone Circle. I chose for a partner, my dearest girlfriend, Hermione Jean Granger."

Now the boy looks shocked and with a victory smirk and a raise of my eyebrow I ask: "Scared, Malfoy?" And instantly the boy seems to get absolutely pissed, which is something I can more than understand and with a sneering tone in his voice, he says:

"I accept!"

Before stalking off. But then I ask: "And what about witnesses, Malfoy? Don't you think that every student that heard us will want to see?" Now the boy smirks and says: "Yes Potter, you're right. I'm sure that they'd be more than interested in seeing you being beaten." To this I thin my lips and say:

"We'll see about that."

My calmness and straight face seeming to scare the boy. Then I leave, walking straight past him and of course my friends follow me. Then Hermione asks: "Harry, why did you do that?" To this I turn serious and say: "Because the duel is now official and so is allowed to be held on Hogwarts grounds. And next to that

Does Malfoy still have an account he needs to settle with me.

And I intend to let him settle it. Quick." The girl nods, while Susan looks shocked at my vengeful determination. But then Hermione thinks: "Fred?" And I sigh, letting my heaving shoulders hide my nod from view. The girl smiles and says: "I accept your call for me as second, Harry, and thank you."

To this I nod and then I see Ginny walking down. Seeing her come from the Second floor, I think: "Just a little further, Mia, and then we can prove that little red haired demon we belong together and that she should stop dreaming of her and me ever coming together.

No offence, Ron.""None taken, pall." Ron then tells me and I smile as I walk into the Entrance Hall, but then I hear students whispering and to my great joy are they all talking of how I'm going to duel Malfoy and how I proclaimed Hermione Granger to be my girlfriend.

Smiling at the first step of bringing that little minx down and how well it actually went, I think: "Just a little longer. Just until Voldemort is gone and then I can go down under, make people forget about me and live my life the way I want it. And hopefully with Mia by my side." But then the sweet voice of my actual wife sounds in my mind and says:

"Count on it."

Making me smile at my girlfriend, who smiles back at me. Then we all sit down, Susan happily sitting down next to Ron who sits opposite of us. Then I see, from the corner of my eye, how Ginny walks into the Great Hall and whisper: "Let's make sure she wants to sit here and strike then. If she then slips up, we have her and can get her in a lot of trouble before school starts." To this Hermione and Ron nod, while Susan looks shocked and confused. But then Hermione leaves a small spot open next to her and Ginny seems to walk over to it like a predator on its prey.

Of course only my friends and I notice how she seems a little too interested on that spot, but then I see her glaring at Neville, who seems to walk over and while holding in my anger for the girl, I smile at Neville as a sign he can easily come over. The boy smiles and while he comes to sit down on my other side, I can almost feel the anger Ginny put in her glare towards Neville. But instead of letting him step up, I ask him: "Hey Neville, looking forward to your O.W.L.s? If you want, Hermione and I can give you some tips on your studying and all."

This makes the boy smile and then Ginny, who seems to act as if she is perfection in person, smiles at me and asks:

"Hi Harry, can I sit here?"

To this I shrug, but then I strike and say: "I guess so. If you apologize to Neville for glaring at him while he had a right to chose his own seat. And if you're okay with me sharing my meal with my girlfriend." Now the girl looks shocked and then Neville says:

"So you are dating Hermione? I heard something of that while walking down here."

Smiling at how quick the news is already spreading, I suddenly realize that using people's need to gossip is exactly the way I can get them to stop gossiping about me. But then I decide to keep that for what it is at the moment and say: "Yeah Neville, me and Hermione have been so close for so long, I'm shocked and surprised that I didn't kiss her when she showed me the badge of my dad as Seeker."

Now Hermione turns red, but then I think: "Play along." And quickly Hermione says: "Same here, Neville. If Harry and Ron didn't almost get in trouble with McGonagall, I really think I would have kissed that Black Beauty on that night of Halloween 4 years ago."

Now I smile at her and as she smiles back at me, I can almost feel the pure hatred coming from Ginny, who had after all decided to sit about three seats on the right of me. But I ignore this and then softly move my head closer and want to kiss those tempting as hell lips, when I hear a voice to which I have to restrain myself not to grab my wand.

"_Hem hem."_

Is heard behind me and as I turn around, I see a short stout woman with brown hair with one blond forelock hanging over her forehead and with the face of a toad. The woman wears a strong pink shirt with a soft pink poncho that is around her shoulders and wrapped over her upper arms. Her legs are covered by an almost too short frilly pink skirt and a pair of panties, of which the feet are hidden in black high heels.

Then the woman asks: "I hope you weren't planning anything inappropriate, Mr. Potter." To this I want to retort, but feel Hermione putting her hand on mine and think fast. Then I come up with a plan and with a friendly smile I say:

"No professor, I was simply planning to thank my girlfriend, Mss. Hermione Jean Granger, for wanting to be my second in the duel I have challenged young Mr. Draco Malfoy to. And as to the reason for the duel, I do believe that people insulting an Ancient and Noble Line, such as the Potter family by changing the Potter name in Pothead and saying it with a sneering tone give the members of the Potter family a right to challenge them and to prove their honour. Wouldn't you say, professor?"

Now I can almost see how the woman is biting her lip in the attempt to catch me on breaking even the smallest rule, while over her shoulder I see Malfoy glaring at me as the boy must have believed that for a short time I was digging my own grave, but then the woman says: "Indeed, Mr. Potter. Did you officially challenge him?" To this Susan says:

"Yes professor, he did. As niece of the Head of the DMLE I, Susan Bones, can testify for this."

To this the woman nods and then she leaves and I smile at Susan in gratitude. But then Malfoy asks: "Planning to kiss her too, Potter?" But I simply gaze at him and with my eyes I tell him.

_See you this afternoon, Malfoy._

The boy smirks, but as I keep my steely glance on him and barely move a muscle, only reaching out to Hermione with my hand, the boy's grin falters and he lowers his head, before I sit back down. Now Hermione kisses me on my cheek and then Susan asks: "Harry, I thought you didn't like Umbridge. Why did you act as if you were her lapdog?"

Now I hide a shudder and whisper: "I'm going to get on her good side now, so that if I do something against her rules tomorrow, she will have to give me a detention and we can get her off of Hogwarts before the week is over."

Now the girl looks happily shocked and then I think: "You don't mind me setting out my Slytherin side, do you?" But then the cold harsh voice of one man I despise more than I despise all Death Eathers, Lestrange and the one that killed Remus is heard in my mind and to my shock and the shock of Hermione and Ron who can apparently hear it as well, which is most probably caused by the bond I now have with Hermione and the bond she has with Ron, Voldemort says: "Don't mind at all. Planning to join me after all, Harry?"

Now I close my eyes and think: "Where can I hide? Where am I safe? Where is my sanctuary?" But just as Voldemort thinks: "No where." Do I get an idea and while a smirk forms on my face, that I hide by keeping my head low. I think: "What place do I know better than even the Headmaster?"

And instantly Ron and Hermione think:

"Hogwarts."

Making me smile. Then Voldemort's laugh is heard, but then I imagine Hogwarts in all its glory and start to put all kinds of things in it, both memories, as well as thoughts. Both believes as well as morals. Both talents as well as magical gifts. Then I feel myself materializing in front of the school gate and quickly focus my mind on hexing and charming it.

Covering the lock and metal of the frame in Basilisk Potion, I fill the handle with very small needles that are filled with the Draught of Living Death and charm a password over it, using the words_ I am the Chosen One_ as the password.

Then I go on and cast invisible electricity wires and poison barbs on the floor as I walk on. Walking past the statue of the gargoyle, I quickly charm it to become a Sphynx with a riddle that has to be answered correctly to pass on. Then I charm it to become an army of Accromantula's if the answer is wrong and walk on, charming invisible dragons to fly above the gargoyle that will also attack if the answer is wrong. Then I see Hagrid's Hut and charm the memory version of the Half Giant to ask the person entering my mind a question they will surely answer correct. Charming the man to attack at a correct answer, I then quickly charm the lion statue behind the man's hut to attack anyone coming past the hut. Then I start to run up the hill and as I do so, I focused all my energy on the path behind me and change it into molten lava, changing the logs on the floor into living Fire Lizards and changing the light poles in baby Hungarian Horntails.

Finally being done, I stand at the midst of the Stone Circle and look at the Owlery. Feeling my lips thin at the thought of my owl, I shortly think: "Be." But then I remember that Voldemort is very closely keeping an eye on my mind and quickly charm the Owlery, letting the tower fly up and attack whoever comes past the Stone Circle and heads for the Quiditch pitch. Then I add another mind charm and change the owls inside into Hypogriffs, Gryffins and Dragons, all ready to attack if the tower even moves an inch. Then I focus my mind on the tunnle heading for the Quiditch Pitch and with my focused mind, I charm the water inside the cave to flood over and charm the rocks at the entrance and exit to cave in if someone gets in. Then I focus on further and with my mind head for the small tower right in front of the Changing Rooms of the Pitch. Charming the staircases to cave in with, at first only the outer structure standing, I charm the outer structure to burn to a crisp and then put my focus on the Huffelpuf Training Ground, where I let all the spells I saw in the Final Battle attack whoever comes near, shivering as I see the red and green of the Torture and Killing curses fly by in my memory.

Then I quickly put my focus back on where I am and charm the large Stones in the Circle to float and attack each other, which will surely crush whoever comes in. Smiling at this, I run on and as I run through the Wooden Bridge I charm the lamps hanging above my head to cause walls of different forms of magic and nature to block whoever goes through and at the final lamp I put pure magic in the way, causing whoever comes through to think he has to curse the wall, which will in return rebound. Then I run past the Clocktower Courtyard and as I stand on the steps to the Courtyard, I turn around and put up a few of my last defences. Charming the most outer walls to shrink down to the midst of the courtyard, I force the inner ring of walls to explode and cave in and finally do I yinx the water fountain in the midst of the courtyard to explode and flood the courtyard, while the four statues in the corners of the square fountain will shoot the snakes and the feathers at the tips of their wings to whoever tries to run past. Charming the snakes to either strangle the one running past or to encircle their legs, I smile, turn my face and charm the two staircases in the rooms on both sides of the large gate to the Courtyard to burn down to ash and charm the large window in the back of the Clocktower to explode inside the room, while the portrait passageway on the right of the room is charmed to go black to anyone but me and finally do I charm the gate to close if someone comes in and the cling of the clock to fall down. Smiling at all the ways I charmed my mind to be protected, I open my eyes and see Hermione and Ron looking at me.

Shaking my head, I whisper: "Mind protected." And the two smile at me, before Hermione kisses me on my cheek. Then suddenly Miranda is heard again and say: "Sorry Harry, I have to change your Parsletongue or Voldemort will be too closely connected." To this I nod and then she says: "Your Parsletongue is now a Beast Speak ability. There will be not one creature that you will not be able to understand. And the good thing on that is that Beast Speak is a rare but not Dark gift that is looked up from by many a great witch or wizard."

To this I smile and then I quickly eat things, while I feel my scar burning with the pain that Voldemort is causing himself by trying to enter my mind. Smiling at the way he is mentally damaging himself, I focus back on the closed gates and electrify the metal of the gate in itself, together with the strong stone walls on both sides of the gate. And then I end it all by calling forth everyday memories, such as walking through the Hogwarts corridors and laughing with my friends and the other Weasleys, and putting them as a dome of protection around the castle and its grounds.

Smiling at the last forms of protection that are now merged together with all the original wards of the school and how they protect my mind, I eat my last bite of cereal and ask: "Want to help me prepare?" And instantly my friends get my code language for

_want to help me find the required books for training?_

And smile at me, while nodding. Then I ask: "Neville, want to join?" And instantly the boy says: "I don't want to be a bother. I'll just." But then I cut him short and say: "Neville, I'm not an open person. If I want someone to come with me, I ask them. If I like someone but don't want them to come with me, I don't ask." Now the boy smiles, happy he won't be a bother and soon we are all searching for the right books.

Neville, by my request, is searching for a book to use your enviroment against your enemy, Ron is searching for a book on easy spells, which was our code language for searching for spells for the DA and while Hermione is searching for the same, she is searching for books with more complicated spells. In the mean time is Susan looking around for books on Highly Advanced Defensive Spells and am I searching for the book Miranda adviced me. Then I see it poking out a little and quickly run for Madame Pince, where I check the book out, before searching for books on Transfiguration spells and Charms that can help in a duel.

But just as I found such a book, my book on quills hidden deep within my bag, do I run into professor Dumbledore. Wondering what the man is doing here, I try not to look into the man's eyes or even notice that he is here too. But then our hands meet and the man, obviously also in the previous attempt to ignore my presence, looks at me, on the same time I look at him.

Then our eyes almost meet, but I aim my glance quickly at the book, not trusting the man not to read my mind if we lock eye-contact and say: "So sorry, sir. I was just looking up some extra information for my Charms and Transfigurations essays."

Now the man smiles, as if pleased with my feeble excuse and say: "Quite alright, Harry. I must say you chose the right book. Also comes in handy if you wish to do some late night reading." This shocks and confuses me as well as setting my alarms on their highest rate and I think:

"What are you doing with this book, old coot? And why these spells?"

Then I look down on the book that I was able to get out of the shelf and read the title. To my dry humour and slight irritation, it reads _Every Time Spells__ by Slena Nightowl_. Not finding any humor in the title or the words of my Headmaster, I decide to keep a low cover, as I still have a full year with the man to go through and ask: "Nightowl, hem? Sir, you're not one of them, are you?" Now the man chuckles, but to my shock I can actually hear how fake the laugh is and then the man says:

"You know a headmaster never rests, Harry dear boy."

To this I decide to bring this conversation on a more serious course and say: "Well, I do hope teachers get to sleep." Now the man looks at me, confusion slightly shining in his eyes and I say: "Not to be rude to the Ministry or Dolores Umbridge, professor, but I hope to break the curse that is on the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers position."

This shocks the man and then he says: "But according to the double of Alastor, you wished to become an Auror, dear boy." To this I say: "Yeah, but that was before I came face to face with a real life Voldemort and realized that we will have to fight him. After that, I think Hogwarts will be a lot easier to live in and I do consider it my home, so it would be nice to come and work and live here."

Now the man smiles and then he says: "Well then, we shall see how this year turns out." To this I think: "Not like you want it, of that I can assure you." But I hold my mouth closed, not wanting the man to become suspicious and while he walks off, I keep an innocent smile on my face. Then, as he passes a turn and disappears out of sight, I quickly run off, slowing down as I pass Madame Pince, and run straight for where I see Hermione reading up on difficult spells.

Arriving there, I charm us to be invisible and when the girl looks at me, I lay my forefinger at my lips and the girl nods, going back to her book with the knowledge that this is between the two of us. This makes me smile and then I silently check the book on spells. Finding only one, I sigh relieved at the dust destruction charm.

But then Hermione grabs the book and casts some other spells on the book. Wondering what she's up to, I hear her whispering: "Harry, there's a Name-Mirror spell on this book. It's hidden under the Dust Destruction spell. With the right voice and full name of a person, you can keep an eye on whoever you want." This both concerns me as well as angers me and then I say:

"Dumbledore wanted it. I ran into him and he said that he used it for some late night reading."

And as our eyes meet, we share the same thought. _Late night reading, my ass. _ This makes me smile and then Ron comes over and says: "I have the books we need, guys." Quickly swishing my wand under the table, I add Ron to my privacy spells and the moment the boy notices, he too turns serious and back into the war-fought survivor we saw throughout most of the last year. And without even opening his mouth, I can feel his question coming and say:

"Dumbledore's using the Everytime Spells book by Slena Nightowl to keep an eye on those he wants to control. Want to be that's how he knew when to strike on the night Sirius died. He took the book today, kept it all year and used it while he was abroad after the Minister tried to arrest him.

He saw it all, Ron.

He saw me collapsing with his vision, he saw me trying to contact Sirius, he saw Mia and me taking care of Umbridge, he saw us arriving at the Ministry, fighting the Death Eaters, Sirius dying and just as he saw me running after Lestrange, he knew it would be only a matter of minutes before Voldemort would come and came himself, shoving me back, protecting me and giving me fake advice, just so he could make me believe he was some kind of kind, protective grandfather or something of the like."

This makes the boy thin his lips, but then I see Susan coming closer and whisper: "I have the quills." Before undoing the privacy charm, while the message about the quills makes Ron smile in relief. Then Susan sits down with us and just as we find the Patronus spell, I say: "Listen Susan, we found this really cool room where you can get whatever you want, except for food.

We can practice there if you want?"

Then I see students about to pass and quickly say:

"You know, for the duel and the exams and all."

The students pass us without even a glance, but while they do so, I know that their ears are on sharp and add: "Of course there is one of us who doesn't need any practice with how beautiful and talented she is. Am I right or not, my Mia?" And while the girls of the group giggle of my sweet words, does Hermione shake her head and whispers: "What was that about?" To which I whisper:

"Just a quick way to make sure no one bothers us with rumours. I'm just putting up some alibis."

Now the girl smiles, knowing I am using my survival instincts that we have both learned to trust on during the previous year, in which we constantly used many difficult spells and enchantments to make sure no one would know where we were, in case of Death Eater activity. Then Susan smiles and says:

"I like that idea, Harry."

Smiling back at her, I ask: "What are we waiting for then?" And soon we have checked out our books, me keeping a close eye on the Name-Mirror cursed book, have found and took Neville along and are back on the Seventh floor. There I suddenly notice something from the corner of my eye and think: "Mia, we're being followed. Two o'clock." The girl too looks to her left a little and thinks: "It's Tonks." But then her eye seems to fall on something else and she thinks:

"Harry, she's wearing the Locket. She's. Wearing. Slytherin's. Locket." Instantly I try not to panick and think: "We need to lure her out. She knows nothing of the Room. Let's use that." The girl nods and while I smile, on the inside I smirk with the quick way I can get revenge on the woman for taking my destined partner from me. Then I say:

"Wait here, Susan."

And I walk past the wall three times, not paying any attention to anyone, but making sure that I look straight forward the whole time and that I keep an eye on whoever passes by. While doing this, I think: "Marauders training Ground." Over and over.

Then the door does indeed appear, small and almost insignificant and I think: "Nicely put out there, Marauders." Which makes me smile at their ingenious work of keeping a low cover. But when I walk in, all I see is a floating note. Grabbing it out of thin air, I read

_Those who wish to enter our Training Ground, must pass our test. Signed Padfoot the Loyal, Moony the Smart, Wormtail the Help, Prongs the Brave._

Wondering what the note means I suddenly see four doors appear, on the first a wolf, on the second a rat, on the third a dog and on the fourth a stag. Realizing that I will have to prove myself to give me and my friends passageway to the Marauders training Ground, I think: "Once a Marauder, always a Marauder." And smile at my friends, to which Ron and Hermione smile back. Then Neville asks: "So who takes what room?" To which I say:

"I'm taking all four of them."

Now the four all look shocked and then I say: "Listen, my father is Prongs and my deepest desire is to step in his footsteps. And the best way to do so is to take these tests, pass them and become the newest generation of the Marauders. I have to do these test,

Alone."

Now the four nod, Neville and Susan smiling happily at me for my loyalty to my family, while in the eyes of Ron and Hermione I can see how happy they are with the chance I am now given to step in my father's footsteps and as I look from door one to door number four, I think:

"Smart, Help, Loyal and Brave. Let's see, if my father had put these tests up together with his friends, he mustn't have done it just to keep the secrets of the Marauders hidden. He must have done it in the hope that his children would one day follow his footsteps. So he would expect of me to take his door first, but I won't. I'll take it last. First, Pettigrew's room."

And I walk over to the second door, glaring at the rat on the door for a second before opening the soft brown wooden door with brass handle. Inside I look around and think: "So Wormtail, how do you plan to test me?"

But then I suddenly see a table standing in the dark room and walk over. Seeing a wand, a plush toy, a blanket and a piece of silver lying on the table, I think: "Of course, help. Serve. I have to use these items and explain why I pick which one for what. And if I pick the wrong one, I'll fail. Next question, was Pettigrew a spy as he made this or was he still their true friend?"

But before I can ponder this question, a strong voice, which I actually recognize as that of Sirius, sounds and says: "Chose and Help, oh tested. Which item shall you use for this?"

And behind the table I see a younger version of Remus Lupin, standing in the middle of three giant Mountain trolls. Immediately I grab the wand, aim at the raised club of the first and shout:

"MOBILICORPUS!"

And with the right swishes of my wand I pull the club out of the trolls head, knock it against his head and then hit it against the heads of the other two. All three fall down and before the third can fall on the younger version of my love, I shout:

"ACCIO REMUS LUPIN!"

Summoning the young boy and letting him swish under the legs of the first fallen troll. Then the image disappears and Sirius says: "Passed. What item do you use for this?" And again an image disappears, this time my dad holding me while in hospital cloths. Grabbing the blanket, I suddenly see something knitted in the left down corner and to my shock the name _Prongslet _is written on the blanket.

Smiling at what was once my blanket, I walk over and hand the blanket to my dad, who gives me the baby, before he takes the blanket and wraps it around the child. But then I look down and look shocked as I see black hair and green eyes looking at me. Realizing I am holding myself, I feel the image disappearing and walk back to the table in a daze, barely registering Sirius telling me I passed again. Then he asks: "What Item do you grab for him?"

And the next image, shocks me out of my daze, as well as shocking me so senseless I almost feel my heart breaking. Remus is lying on the ground. There are knives in his knees and in his ellbows. Looking down, I try to grab the silver, but then I grab the toy and walk over. Softly pushing the toy in the dying man's arms, I whisper: "Prongslet loves his Moony." And the man smiles at me, while pulling the stuffed wolf closer before he closes his eyes and dies.

Then Sirius' voice sounds again and says: "Passed. Thee are true of help." To which I say: "Prongslet will never hurt the Marauders." And in my mind I think: "Not of this timeline." And with that I imagine Pettigrew lying on the ground like Remus did moment ago. Then the table disappears and the door reappears.

Walking through, I lean against it for a second and Hermione asks: "Are you alright?" To this I nod and say: "The Marauders are mad. The way they protect their secrets. Even Gringots isn't that mad." This worries Hermione as we have learned how crazily Gringotts protects its secrets just a day ago, but I softly kiss her and then go on, taking the door with the dog next, while during the walk I show her what I had to do. Knowing that any sane person would have chosen the door with the wolf first, I smile and think: "To be a Marauder, think like a Marauder." And I walk in, the door disappearing behind me as I do so, just like the other door. Then I look around and suddenly dad, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew appear. Then dad says: "Your best friend is the destined mate of a person you hate. What do you do?" To this I decide to kid around while answering and say:

"Easy, offer to be my best friend's best man on his or her wedding."

The man smiles and disappears. Then Sirius asks: "Your best friend is a magical creature and no werewolf. What do you do?" To this I ask: "What creature?" And the man says: "A vampire." This makes me smile and say:

"I gather all of my and his friends and open a blood bank."

The man smiles and disappears. Then Remus asks: "Your two best friends are arguing for hours, while the topic of the argument has been long since forgotton. What do you do?" To which I smile and say:

"I ask _What are you angry about again? _And wait till they realize that they forgot before I make us all laugh at the idiocy of the situation."

The man smiles and then as he disappears, I hate that I am alone in the room with Pettigrew. But then I force the thought up that this is not the betraying, back-stabbing, murderous rat that I met years ago. Then the man asks: "Your friend has to chose between joining Voldemort and seeing his friends die.

What do you do?" This makes me thin my lips as I know that this must be what made Pettigrew believe he had to join and while feeling no consolation for the rat at all, I hiss:

"I fight Voldemort and kill him."

And while the man disappears, I see the shock written on his face. And while leaving the room, I think: "Never will I let a friend of mine fall victim to that." And with that I walk on to the room with the wolf, not paying any attention to Ron, Hermione, Neville or Susan, but again sending the memory of what I had to do to Hermione's mind.

Again, as I walk in, the door disappears and this time I see three different things. The first is Sirius tied up with chains to a wall that looks a little too familiar for comfort. The second is Pettigrew with his feet frozen in ice, while Slytherin students are closing in on him. And finally I see my dad trying to put up difficult charms on some kind of crib. Then Remus' lovely, rusty voice sounds and says:

"Think quick. What order must you use to save these three? And how do you help them? Pay attention, the shackles are charmed to go against all forms of magic."

This makes me smile and while quickly cursing Pettigrew so that the ice becomes a magical ice dome of protection around him that is magic resistant and is amazingly thick, I run away from him and over to my father, with who I walk around the crib while I whisper the right incantations. Then I run over to Sirius and grab a quill from my bag. Putting the tip of the quill in the lock, I wriggle it around and unlock both the left and the right lock. Then the images disappear, but then I see that Pettigrew is still here and transfigure the dome to shoot off ice shards for every curse the Slytherins shoot off and have already shot off. This does as I had hoped as it makes the Slytherin students run, which in turn makes the image disappear and Remus sounds and says:

"Passed."

To which the door appears in front of me. I pass through and see the hallway to the last door. Smiling at my friends I think: "We really needed that year abroad." Making the smiles of my friends widen just slightly, but not enough to make the other two suspicious, before I send them the memory once again. Then finally I enter the door with the stag and to my shock, I see Sirius, my dad and Remus being surrounded by Death Eaters and Dementors, while many other Order members, such as McGonagall, Hagrid and Tonks are captured behind a magical net. Focusing my magic on the net, I undo the charm, while running over to the surrounding Death Eaters. Then I shout:

"DEPULSO!"

And shoot an opening into the circles of Death Eaters. Running through before they can close the circle in again, I turn and while doing so, I think of the fact I am now fighting side by side with my dad, that Sirius is back, alive and, if I can get it done, will soon be free and that Remus will soon be in love with me.

These thoughts all come together and while I can hear the screaming voices of my mother becoming louder and louder, her begging Voldemort to save me this time stimulates me and I think: "She saved me, I save what she loves." And with that I shout:

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

And a beautiful pure silver white stag, trice as big as usual and brimming to the core with my magic, comes out of my wand jumps up to the level of the Dementors and then the shine intensifies and as it does the stag seems not to shoot off sound waves, but waves of pure light, which do not push the Dementors away, but seem to penetrate and destroy the darkness they are created from, while small blue balls, which I recognize as balls belonging to the souls of Dementor victims, come out of the dark and evil creatures.

Then the stag disappears and dad says: "Passed. Bravery is not to fight, but to know where you can fight and where you need help in fighting for those you like, love and care for." To this I nod and while slightly leaning on my stag, I leave the room. But just as my hand touches the door, do I hear a soft, male voice:

"Harry."

And when I turn around, my eyes widen and my mouth falls open. In front of my is not a hologram, not a soft blue white soul, not even a mirror image, but the real James Potter, seeming to be made of real flesh and blood.

Walking over slowly, I see his smile and hear him say: "My son. My little Harry Potter." But this makes me stop in my tracks and instantly I realize that this is the final test. Ducking and shooting out of sight of the man, I grab my wand in my roll and aim it as I stand almost to the right of the man and shout:

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

To which the fake aims his own wand and while the white wand shocks me senseless, the words spoken by the man make me realize who this fake is and the real Voldemort changes out of the form of my dad and shouts:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Our spells connect and like on the graveyard a silver line appears, but then disappears, while neither of us pulled to break the string. Then Voldemort says: "Always fight for your beliefs, not your sights." And with that the man changes into a door.

Feeling new energy with help of the need to fight my enemy, I walk over to the door, having forgotton about the Patronus that is now gone and as I pass the door it disappears, together everything else. This confuses me, but before I can act on it, a new piece of paper appears.

Grabbing it and letting my friends surround me, I open the paper and read.

_List of passwords to our Hide Out_

_**only for worthy eyes**_

_three men portrait – Mischief is Teamwork._

_Pirate Portrait – Mischief is a Thrill._

_Poet Password – Mischief needs a rhyme._

_Genius password – Mischief is Intelligence._

_Viking password – Mischief is for laughter._

_Potions password – Mischief comes with a drink_

_Library password – Mischief is History._

Shocked that absolutely every passageway in this castle actually leads to the Hide Out of my father and his friends, I turn to my friends and ask: "Want to go?" The others nod and I quickly grab the map.

But then a spell shoots my way and I make a jump to the back. Looking up, I feel like a total fool as I forgot about Tonks, who shoots another spell and shouts: "I deserve that map. It's supposed to be mine!

Give it!"

But then I realize how to get her to take off the Locket and with a smirk on my face, I say: "My father and godfather made this map. It's a family Heirloom and belongs to me first. But I am willing to trade if you want."

Now the woman slightly lowers her wand as she was planning to curse me again and she asks: "Trade it? For what?" And while tapping the map against my left upper arm, I smirk and say:

"Your locket."

Now the woman screams and after her hair turns pure black along with her eyes and her tan turns into that of Kingsley, she shouts:

"NEVER!"

But then I counter her words and say: "Then you can never win Remus' heart." The woman looks shocked and then I say: "Come on, Tonks. Your Locket for my map and with that the way to Remus' heart. What do you say?"

To this the woman seems to doubt her decision and then she caves in and says: "Deal." And on the minute I see her taking off the locket, I see the magical gleam in her eyes, that I recognized from seeing it in Ron and Hermione's eyes every now and again during our trip last year, disappear. Then the woman looks shocked and says: "Harry, I'm…." But I hold up my hand and while still feeling angry over the fact she got to have Remus, I say: "Tonks, I've seen such an item being used before.

And I speak for both Ginny and me when I say that items like that have a dark, very dark past.

You are not to be sorry, not for anything. You falls no blame." The woman smiles and then she asks: "You didn't want to give me the Map, did you?" I shake my head and the woman laughs. Then she gives me the locket and while she does so, she also gives me a message that makes my heart soar with pure joy and love.

"The Dog and Wolf have been fed."

And with that I know that Sirius knows about my plan to make people see the truth and about how we'll need him and his house a lot this year and that Remus got my full moon stroll message. Smiling at this, I whisper:

"The foal is pleased."

Making the woman smile with my own way of sending a message. Then she turns, changes her hair to dark brown and her tan back to normal and while I wonder her eye colour, I brood on it only shortly, simply waiting for her to leave the room.

Then we all leave the room ourselves and I decide to take the portrait most close by. Walking down the passageway in front of the RoR, I take the turn to the left at the end and walk over to the portrait, all the while giving Hermione the locket to keep with her. There I say:

"Mischief is Teamwork."

And a large smile appears on the faces of all three the men on the portrait, before they clasp hands and their portrait rolls up to the top. This confuses, but intrigues me and I enter the room through the portrait, not at all expecting what I am seeing inside the room.

The room was about ¾ the size of the Great Hall. The walls were covered in moving and non-moving photographs of times in the Marauders' lives. They covered every inch of the walls except for five doors and six portraits. Four of the portraits each had one of the Hogwarts Founders with their house animal. The other two were different though, one had a house-elf arranging fruit in a bowl and the other had a very smart looking witch waving her wand and changing the scenery behind her. And finally was there a fence in front of the six doors with pillars every two doors and a small opening in between the first and second door, while the fence was painted dark red and had small stags, dogs or wolves on every few of them.

Looking in shock at the room, I walk over to the doors and see names on them.

_Padfoot_

_Prongs_

_Moony_

_Wormtail_

_Library_

_Gym_

Then I jump over the right part of the fence and look at the portrait of which I can easily recongize the signs on each and everyone of them, I smile with true pride peace and joy and say: "Guys, I believe we found our new common room and dorms." Now the four look shocked and then I say: "Ron, Neville and I can share the room of Prongs and Hermione and Susan can share the room of Padfoot. And we can let Snuffle and Remus stay in Moony's room. Well, every now and again, of course. Don't want the Phoenix to meddle his feathers in their fate again, do we?" To this Ron and Hermione shake their heads and then Susan asks:

"What do you mean?"

And when I look at Hermione, she nods and I say: "Susan, it's a long story, but it comes down to this. The real name of the Godess of Love is…." But then Susan says: "Miranda. I know that." And Neville asks: "So what?" To this Hermione says: "We met her. She told us that Harry's life had timeframes shown to her and the other gods. You know, Nichols, Jonas, Fate. She then also told us that our lives have been running amok and that we should put it right again. The point is, she told us this

Three years into the future.

We're from 1998." This makes me see shock in the eyes and stances of the other two and then I say: "Please, let us prove it. Let me prove it." Now the two look at me and then I say: "Aim your wands at me and say _Legilimence_. It will make you capable of reading my mind and I can lead you to memories or my past, your future."

The two look at each other and while I wonder if Neville and Susan could make a nice couple, I see a strong hint of the brave rebel that Neville was in our Seventh year come back up, as the boy turns back to me and nods, which makes Susan look at him with wide eyes for a minute, before she too turns my way and nods.

I nod back and then aim my face for Ron and Hermione and both nod, knowing I expect them to come as well. Then all four aim their wands at me and the four owners speak as if they are just one person and all say:

"Legilimence."

And I see them entering the grounds in front of the gateway. Picturing myself there once more, I use my magic to open the gate slightly, enough to let them through, but not enough to let evil forces such as Voldemort in as well. All four enter and as I enter myself, I close off the gate again, redo the poison, potion and electricity on the gate and double the memories above us with other useless memories, such as me doing homework or gazing in the fire in the common room at several nights.

This makes the others look up, but I say: "Just follow me. And stay behind me, I have to get you through the entire security system. I can't set it off, because that could be as disastrous to my mind as it is to let the wards down on the real Hogwarts."

The two nod and then Susan says: "That you build Hogwarts in your mind.""Not in my mind, Susan." I say and then I go on and say: "Around my mind. This is my mental form of defense.

Neville, watch your step."

The boy quickly puts his leg back and I say: "There are barbed wires with poison in them and electricity wires all over this path, it's one of my first defenses. Be very careful and take every step where I put it." The others nod and in a perfect synchronized line, we walk over the path to just before we reach the gargoyle, where I tell my friends to stop. They all stop and as I expected the gargoyle moves, changes and flies over to the path in front of us, now looking like a giant sphinx. Then the woman like creature asks:

"What is there that you can give and receive, but cannot grab or hold onto?"

This sets us all thinking and then Susan asks: "Is it?" But I give her a sharp look and whisper: "One wrong answer and we're attacked. And trust me, I put up some dangerous assaults." The girl nods and then I realize it and say:

"It's friendship."

The woman smiles and nods, changing back into a gargoyle and flying back to his pedestal. Then we go on and at Hagrid's Hut, I stop again, waiting for the Giant to come. The man indeed arrives, his beetle black eyes shining in joy and giant form seeming a lot bigger than I can really remember and then the man asks:

"Hey Harry, what did I tell you to follow when I was send to Azkaban?" And when Ron wants to answer, I hold up my hand and say:

"Butterflies, Hagrid."

But the man shakes his head and says: "Keep thinking, Harry. Anyway, thanks again for getting me out of there. See you later." And when the man is gone, Ron asks: "Did we pass?" I nod and say: "Had you answered correctly, like any sane person would have expected he would have to do after that riddle, he would have attacked you. One of my more sinister kinds of protections."

The boy nods and then Neville says: "You sure protected your mind well, Harry." But his words are shushed by a scream and as I turn my head, I see the hill indeed turning into molten lava, with the logs turning into Fire Lizards and the light poles changing into small Hungarian Horntails.

This makes me sigh and then I whistle, calling Buckbeak and hoping he will indeed come. And just like in my memory of the battle does the grey Hyppogriff, with the head, wings and front legs of an eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse, come over with a small army of Thestralls.

Then Neville asks: "What are those?" And I say: "Thestralls, you can see them here because you're in my mind. In the real world, you can only see them if you've seen death." The boy nods and then we all step onto one, me taking and calming down Buckbeak and after flying over the low flying dragons and fire shooting Fire Lizards, I tell them to keep flying above the circle. Then I jump off Buckbeak myself and as I land in the midst of the Stone Circle, the boulders start to move. Then they all fly to me and just as they are about to hit, I jump up, jumping just barely over the highest one of the boulders.

Then they start attacking each other and in that commotion, I scrap myself past them, ducking, jumping and rolling around and finally jump into the small house. Little later after that I am followed by the others as they all jump off their Thestralls and into the House. Then Hermione hugs me and asks: "You okay?" I nod and say:

"I can always adapt the wards to let me through safely, but I just don't want to take the risk."

The girl nods and then I say: "This one's up to all of us. The wards protecting it here make us fight against the four elements and magic in itself. Every one of us has to fight off one of the elements one by one.

Neville, take Earth. Use your Herbology knowledge.

Hermione, take fire. You best at water and fire spells.

Ron, take wind. Just use your tactics and instinct.

I'll take water with my Glacius charm.

Susan, just come along, okay?"

The girl nods, while in her eyes I can read both the shock she feels at how well I protected my mind as well as the relief that she won't be needed to do anything here and then we all start walking at the first lamp, where a giant flame bursts up and I say:

"Mia."

And the girl aims her wand at the lamp and says: "Draconifors." Changing the lamp into a dragon before she forces it to stop the flame by closing its mouth. The fire slowly goes down and when it's gone, I lift Hermione in my arms and while she keeps her wand aimed at the dragon, I run past, making sure she can pass too without having to lose contact with the statue. The statue changes back as she passes and as we walk on,

I keep Hermione in my arms, happy to have that amazing body so close to mine.

At the next lamp we see a giant shield of wind and I say:

"Ron."

And the boy aims his wand not at the shield, but at Neville. Then he says: "Neville, bow your back and stand in front of me. I'll use Accendio to shoot you through." The boy nods and after Neville comes Susan, then Hermione and then Ron and I both shoot through.

We go on, walking over to the next lamp where moving, swirling, thick and green vines shoot out of the ground and wrap themselves around each other, the ceilling and the lamp. To this I say:

"Neville."

And the boy walks forward with the same confidence I saw in him when he told me not to give the Prophesy to Lucius Malfoy at the end of this very school year. This makes me smile and then he puts the tip of his wand in the midst of the vines and before the vines can adept themselves to the intrusion, Neville says:

"Lumos Solem."

And a very bright light shoots out of the tip of his wand, making the vines move out of the way of the light and forming a round gateway. Then Neville slowly steps through, keeping his wand in place and he motions us over with his free hand. We all pass through and I say: "Great work, Neville. Great and quick." The boy smiles at me and then we face the fourth lamp and this time a flood of water comes out of the ceiling. Then, as if this is all a joke, Ron and Hermione say:

"Harry."

I smile at them and then aim my eyes alone on the water, forcing my mind to do the work. And indeed the water freezes over, before a gateway is made out of the frozen water. Now the four look at me shocked and I ask:

"What? This is my mind."

The four laugh and we pass, but then we see a sparkly, strong and fierce wave of magic standing like a wall in front of us. Instantly Neville, Ron and Hermione have their wands out, but I say: "Stop. Don't curse it. Just come with me. The strength of the."

But then I sense something and as I turn around, I see Voldemort jumping into the house at the far front of the wooden bridge. To this I shout: "Quick! Jump through! It's our only hope!" And while pulling a face of fear, as if I fear what will happen if we jump through, I do it first and my friends quickly follow me.

Once all of them are through, I force my mind to do something that tears a part of me apart and with great force I break the wooden Bridge and increase the size of the water, fire, wind and earth wall to sizes bigger than the Astronomy Tower. The man glares at me, seeing it all happen, but then his angry face is hidden by the four elements and just as I want to force the second layer of memories down, do I sense him leaving my mind. Quickly intensifying the strength of the passed defenses I think:

"How did he get this far?"

But the only reason I can think of is that he followed us the whole way. Relieved that I sensed him, I say: "The Magical Wall is a trap to make whoever tries to enter my mind think they have to attack it. The truth is that you only have to jump through, as whatever curse you throw at it will rebound." The four nod and I say: "We better hurry. This outer wall will soon shorten and seal us in. Come on." And we run through, me freezing the fountain and casting a dome around it as we run past.

Then we arrive in the Clocktower and I say: "We have to keep going. Before the gate closes. If that happens, we're trapped inside the Clocktower." The others look shocked, but then we run and I say: "Chops and Gravy." And the partly vanished portrait opens to the side to which we run through. Then I breath in and out in relief and say:

"Safe."

This makes the others look relieved too and Neville asks: "No more boobytraps? No more defences?" I shake my head and say: "I didn't put anything up until here. We're safe here. Come on." And I lead them out of the passageway.

Then I suddenly get an idea and say: "I'll use the portraits to show you memories of both the past and future. Neville, you remember this, yes?"

And I walk over to a medium sized portrait with thick wooden frame in which Ron, Hermione and I are on the Transfigurations Courtyard and where Neville runs at us and says: "Harry, you have to come. Quick." And we all run off.

To this Neville says: "Yeah, that was when that diary you were talking about later was stolen." To this I smile and nod. Then I ask: "And remember this?"

And this time I show him a much wider portrait which shows a room filled with students, all dressed in winter clothing and Neville, who is in the middle of a large group of standing kids, says: "And he killed a Basilisk too. With the sword in Dumbledore's office."

To this one Neville says: "I never said that." This makes me smile and I say: "You didn't. Yet. But you could have, were we not send back in time. I can always use it again though, if you like." The boy looks at me and then I show him another memory and say: "This one, for me, was just yesterday."

And to the boy's shock, he sees himself two years older with a burning hat on his hat and standing right in front of a white faced man in a large black framed portrait. Then the Neville of here and now whispers: "Voldemort." And while I am shocked that he says the name so openly, I smile widely and look back as we see the hat falling off, Neville grabbing a sword out of it and cutting off the neck of a large snake.

Then I ask: "Is this proof enough?" And when the boy nods, I say: "Then there are a few more images you have to see. Follow me." And I lead them to the Third floor over to an almost circular and large portrait that shows the Black Lake.

They then see the Lake filled with Dementors flying like a tornado above it and see, to their shock, two versions of me along with Sirius on the left side with the one and Hermione on the right with the other. Then Hermione says: "You're dying. Both of you." To which myself on the right runs over and shouts: "Expecto Patronum!" And they see a silver stag appear. Then Susan asks: "So you can really produce a Patronus?" And when I nod, Hermione says:

"But that is not why Harry showed you this. He showed you this for a whole other reason. As you both may remember was Dumbledore's number one rule to the Dementors to stay off the grounds at all times. But they were on the grounds that day. So what were they doing there, other than that Dumbledore ordered them there."

This shocks the two and I say: "Follow me." And I walk over to the third portrait on the right of the previous one. There they see Sirius and me in the Clocktower Courtyard and while the man puts his hand on my heart, he says:

"Those who love never truly leave us. You can always find them. In here."

And after he put his hand on my heart, he walks off, to which I shortly put my own hand on the same spot, before folowing him. He walks over to where Buckbeak and Hermione are waiting and as he is on the Hyppogriff, he says: "You really are the smartest witch your age." To which Hermione smiles, before Sirius rides off.

Then I say: "I showed you this memory because Dumbledore gave Hermione and me permission to save Sirius using Hermione's Time Turner. But why would he do that, when he knows of the truth? And what were the words on his escape the next day? Did people not believe that he broke out himself and that he really is a dangerous murderer?"

The two nod and Susan says: "Dumbledore wanted you to save Sirius." And I end her saying: "Without saving him, yes. He had his life, but not his freedom and the ability to go wherever he wanted, which is a must to Sirius, both to his life as well as his personality, was taken from him. And that was exactly what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted Sirius locked up and held under a close watch. So that if the time came…." And this time Neville ends my sentence and says:

"He could strike and get Sirius killed."

I nod, happy the two are realizing what has actually happened and what is happening and while fighting back tears of thinking of what happened all those years ago, I say:

"And he succeeded."

The two look shocked and I say: "At the end of the year, Dumbledore will send me a vision. It will contain Voldemort holding Sirius captive in the Department of Mysteries. It will lure me the Ministry, but before this happens, I will be caught by Umbridge and she will get Snape, who will in return warn first the Death Eaters and then the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's fighting group. Both of those groups will then go to the Ministry, the Death Eaters luring me from the Hall of Prophesies to the Room of Death and there…. Well, check for yourself."

And I walk them over to the Fifth floor, where I show them a dark room with me and Sirius fighting in front of a giant archway. Then Sirius shoots off a blond haired and tall Death Eater and out of a swirl of Black Mist that flies overhead, a woman with wild, long and curly black hair comes forth, aims her wand at me and Sirius and shouts: "Avada Kedavra!" And while Neville shouts: "Bellatrix!" Sirius shouts my name, pushes me away and steps into the Veil that is within the archway. This makes Susan gasp, while Ron and I turn our heads away with our eyes closed and Hermione walks over to me to wrap an around my shoulder and to wipe away the few stray tears that sting in my eyes.

Then Susan says: "He fell through." I nod and say: "He did. A little later, Dumbledore arrived and showed himself to me as a kind and protective grandfather. Only so that I will follow him and do whatever he tells me, no matter how much, how little or how dangerous the things were that he would tell me about. And trust me, the thing he told me to do… the craziest, most dangerous and in its darkest form, most mysterious thing you could ever imagine. I had little to no clue at all what I was doing and was working almost completely blindly. That bastard was just working on my luck for me to survive. Or better said…." And this time Neville and Susan speak as one and say:

"For you to kill Voldemort."

I nod and say: "I did and the day after that Miranda picked us up and brought us here. And that is the whole story." And with that I close off my mind and as we open our eyes we are back in the Hide Out. This makes me smile and then I say:

"So now you understand what's at stake. Not only is Voldemort back, Dumbledore is willing to gamble with over 50 to more lives just so that Voldemort goes back six foot down under and is even willing to kill his own man to do so."

To this Susan says: "Then we have to stop him." But I shake my head and say: "Too dangerous. If we stop Dumbledore, Voldemort will have free run on Hogwarts. We can't risk it. No, what we need to do is make the students depend on only the teachers, themselves and no longer on the Headmaster. We have to bring the seriousness of the situation under the student population and have them safe from as much as possible."

The two nod and then I say: "And that is why I want to train the both of you. Susan, you're kind, smart and your aunt is in the Ministry. Through her you can play the Minister onto Hogwarts, without having him lead anything. That will make Dumbledore get away with a whole lot less things than he would like.

Neville, your expertise on plant work can grow to charms, curses, spells and as you saw even swordsmanship. You're a picture perfect image of what a Gryffindor is supposed to be and can keep an eye on the younger years as you know how it feels to be scared and shy."

Now the two smile and Hermione says: "And while you two work on that, will we all work on our spells, charms, war expertise, what we need to do to stop it early and on whatever harms or threatens to harm the school." And Ron goes on and says: "And our first target is…." And as one all five of us speak and say:

"Umbridge."

And while Ron and Hermione smile at the two, I say: "I also have a way we can do this." And I show them the book on Quills. Then Neville asks: "Quills?" And I say: "I am between the 90 and the 100 % sure that the quill Umbridge uses for her detentions is illegal, but I need the evidence and for that I need this book and a night of detention for myself. And so I am going to truly rampage her first lesson tomorrow, but for now I'll play along as if I am her little favorite."

This makes the two laugh and Neville says: "That's brilliant." Making me smile. Then I check the time on the large clock hanging in between the second and third door and say: "It's almost lunch time. Better head for the kitchens. And remember,

Not a word on this room.

This is now the Hide Out for the Marauders and their Juniors." The two nod and then we all walk over to the last tapestry and there I say: "Food." And as if that is the password, while it was just a dumb guess, the tapestry rolls up. Smiling at my luck, I climb in and soon enter the kitchens. There I am almost tackled by a small force and as I look down, I have to hold back tears as I see a slightly wrinkled skin, large tennis ball sized eyes and an overjoyed smile looking up to me from my knees. Smiling back at the little House-elf, I say:

"Hello Dobby."

To which the little House Elf says: "Harry Potter came to kitchens. Dobby so happy to sees Harry Potter sir." Now I smile and then Hermione says: "And we're happy to see you too, Dobby." While in my mind, she adds: "Even more so to see him alive." To this I nod and then I suddenly remember what Ginny will do and say:

"Dobby, I have a very important order for you. And for you alone, so you will have to follow it to the letter, is that clear? Good. Now, I want you to bring me and my friends our food. Check for the next two to three weeks what we eat, pick the healthiest and tastiest foods that we eat and make a meal for all of us out of that. Once you've done that will our food be your responsibility. If a House Elf tries to give us something you didn't make or that isn't one of the things you set up for us, report this instantly. If someone tries to slip something in our food, take a small sample of it, save that sample and ditch the rest. Warn me or Hermione if such a thing happens. Is this all clear to you, Dobby? You have to from now on not only make our meals, you have to supervise them so they are not tempered with. And in between meals all I want you to do is spend time on any duties you might have for the Gryffindor House. Don't serve the Headmaster, don't serve the other students. Serve me and my friends and only us. Can you accept that, Dobby?"

Now the House Elf has tears in his eyes and screams: "YES! DOBBY ACCEPTS! DOBBY SO HAPPY! SO VERY HAPPY! DOBBY WANTS TO SERVE MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR! SO BADLY DOBBY WANTS TO!"

Now I smile at the hyper little Elf and say: "Good, but remember. While you are not to serve the others anymore, you can't let them know this either. If anyone orders you to do something, come tell me what it is first, especially if it concerns me or my friends, okay?"

The House Elf nods again and then I say:

"My friends and I will now go to the Great Hall, Dobby. We're counting on you."

The House Elf nods, but then another Elf appears, this one also male and to my shock he asks: "Lady not against orders Harry Potter sir?" To this I look at Hermione, knowing about SPEW al too well, but then the girl smiles and says:

"As long as you are respected for your actions and aren't thought of as animals or less than humans like some people do, I don't mind. I would like it though if House Elves were to personally bond with a witch or wizard instead of to some family."

This makes the Elf and me smile, me because I know that she became this way because of how Kreacher was to her during the small time we were in Grimmauld Place before we had to leave the house and become fugitives and then the House Elf shocks me and says: "Hogwarts Elves often bond to students, Lady Potter. Lord James even took 32 House Elves of Hogwarts in his years." Now Hermione and I look at each other, both shocked about how the House Elf called her and how many House Elves my father took from Hogwarts and then I ask:

"Wait, who of you knows of my bond with Hermione?"

Now every House Elf in the kitchen raises his or her hand and I say: "Listen up, this is not to be told to anyone. We're not ready for such bonds and we don't want to let anyone know either. Let them think we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but keep yourselves from even hinting about our Soul Mate Bond.

We will come out on that ourselves when we are ready.

And we promise that we will let you all be witness of this when it happens, but until then please keep the façade that we are just dating up to everyone, including the Headmaster. Is that clear?"

All House Elves nod and just as we leave, does an older House Elf come forth and asks: "Master Harry knows of Hide Out?" To this I first look at the House Elf and then at my friends and through my mind, I ask: "Let them send us food when we need it to the Hide Out?" The two nod and then I say: "Yeah, we found it with the Map. The Cloak is in my possession too."

Now the Elf turns grim and says: "Cloak was in wrong hands. Headmaster no right on Cloak." This makes me smile, happy that some House Elves are already against Dumbledore and I say: "We know that. We're working on getting the students to listen less to the Headmaster and more to the teachers and themselves.

We know that Dumbles is not to be trusted.

Don't worry, he won't confuse and manipulate us anymore. Ever. Or any other student. By the end of the war, we'll make sure he leaves Hogwarts for good." But then the House Elf shocks me along with my friends and asks:

"And Master Harry becomes Headmaster?"

I look at the Elf in shock and say: "No, but I will try to become teacher." This makes the Elf smile and I smile back, happy that the Elves like me this much. Then we leave and this time none of the Elves stop us and some even bow.

But then, at the hallway to the Great Hall, Hermione asks: "Harry, shouldn't we try to get Kreacher to us already? You know, to get the Locket early?" This sets me to think and then I smile and say: "We can and we will." The girl looks at me and I stop, my friends stopping behind me. Then I turn around to them and ask:

"We want Snuffel and Lupin to come to the Hide out every now and again, right?"

The four nod and then Hermione smiles and says: "Then Snuffle can take Kreacher along and he can put the little guy under your orders. You're kindest to him and you know all about his story. So if we let him tell that to Snuffle, he will become nicer to the man and the other way around and Kreacher can be our way to keep in contact with Snuffle when he's not here."

To this I nod and then Hermione hugs me and says: "Harry, that's bloody brilliant." Now I smile and then I kiss her softly, before crossing her fingers with mine and taking her over to the Great Hall. There some students become quiet when they see us, while others, mostly girls, start to gossip about me and Hermione holding hands.

But then Malfoy passes us and pushes him in between us, forcing our hands apart. Then he sneers and asks: "Oh, did I break up the Mudblood and Boy who lies?" And wants to laugh with his friends, but Hermione and I simply look at each other and then as one cross our arms and look at him with one eyebrow raised and thin lips.

The boy looks shocked, obviously confused that we're not retorting or cursing him and after a while the boy is obviously freaked out by our twin looks of pity and turns around. This makes a small smile appear on my face and makes Hermione kiss my cheek with the whispered words:

"I know."

And I smile widely, knowing how much I want to just simply curse that bastard for being the distraction that cost us Fred. Not feeling the least bit sorry that Crabbe died in the very same fight, I think: "I'll get him back." And Hermione nods and says: "I know you will."

And with that we sit down, all sitting so that no one can sit in between us. Ron sits next to Hermione and Susan and Neville sit opposite of us. Then the twins come to sit on Susan's left and in front of Ron and asks:

"So, how did you handle Malfoy so well?"

Now Hermione and I look at each other, me mentally asking: "Should we show them?" To which Hermione gives me a mental confirmation. Then we both cross our arms again and look at the two with a raised eyebrow. The two look at us and as they see us keeping this stance they shiver and say:

"Creepy."

Before we all laugh. Then I mentally ask: "Want to have them join the MJRS? They can provide us prank stuff after they leave school and they love and adored the Marauders as much a I love and adore my father, godfather and mate." This makes Ron and Hermione smile widely and Hermione nods, but only before I move my head away from faking to whisper something in her ear.

Then I extend my hand to the two and while they look at it, I say: "I, Harry James Potter, son of James Charles Potter also known as Prongs and godson of Sirius Orion Black also known as Padfoot, hereby invite Fred and George Weasley to join me and my friends in the organization called the Marauder Juniors, soon to be known as the MJRS.

Do you accept?"

And instantly the two shake my hand and Fred says: "I, Frederick Weasley, accept the offer of Harry James Potter to become member to the new group of MJRS, also known as the Marauder Juniors." And George goes on and says: "I, George Weasley, hereby accept the offer of Harry James Potter to become member to the new group of MJRS, also known as Marauder Juniors." And while Hermione and Ron smile widely, I say: "Welcome to the MJRS."

Before giving Ron and Hermione a high-five under the table.

Then we all start eating and Fred asks: "So, what is this we hear about you." And George continues, making it hard for Hermione, Ron and me to keep our tears back as we believed to never more be able to hear such a thing, and asks: "And Hermione challenging Malfoy to a double-duel?" To which I shrug my shoulders and Hermione says:

"Malfoy just named Harry Pothead one time too many and Harry is trying to live up to the honor that comes with being the last of the Potter family, so he challenged Malfoy to a duel the official way. It's just to make sure Malfoy never tries it again and to prove that Harry can fight against the Dark Arts, such as Voldemort."

The two nod and Fred says: "Make sense." And George ends: "Yeah, about time Malfoy got what's coming for him." This makes Hermione, Ron and me look at each other and we think as one

_Should we consider pay back for a certain headmaster as well?_

To which we all smirk, but keep the evilness out of the smirks. Apparently these smirks are noticed by the twins and with smirks of their own, they ask: "What?" Now I think quick and then I whisper: "You know how Dumbledore ordered the Dementors to stay off the grounds and Hogwarts at all times after the Quiditch match, right?"

The two nod and Hemione says: "But what barely anyone knows is that Harry learned the Patronus by fighting against 40 Dementors. He saved Sirius of dying by them on the lake on the day before Harry got his Firebolt. Harry saved Sirius of Dementors on a place they should not have been at all in the first place."

Now the two look shocked and then Ron ends us and says: "That day was also the day Buckbeak was supposed to be executed, so Dumbledore knew that we would be on the grounds and that there was a chance we were to meet Snuffle. He wanted to prevent that, so he let the Dementors on the grounds, but when Harry came there too, he gave Hermione and Harry the chance to save Sirius."

Now Fred asks: "But why would Dumbledore want Snuffle dead?" To this I say: "Because Dumbledore was the caster of the Fidilius charm. If Snuffle were to run free, he would talk and tell everyone that as caster Dumbledore knew it wasn't him and that Dumbledore had actually let Sirius rot in Azkaban. And that is what Dumbledore wanted to prevent."

And while Neville and Susan whiten in shock, do I say: "And now that we know this, we want payback. We want Dumbledore to pay, both for how he let Sirius rot in Azkaban and for how he tried to kill him with the Dementors.

You in?"

And together with the twins, which makes me smile in pride and make Ron and Hermione smile in pure joy, Neville and Susan say:

"We're in."

And we all nod. Then we continue eating and while taking a bite of my sandwich, I whisper: "Hide Out after lunch." And while Fred and George look at me in confusion, do the rest of my teammates nod in agreement.

Then lunch is over and while he walks past, Malfoy says: "See you in two hours, Scarhead." But I keep my head aimed at my friends and the boy stalks off, obviously pissed off that he was ignored. Now my friends and I smile and then we leave, but just then McGonagall passes us and says: "Your schedules, Mr. Potter."

And I easily take the piece of paper from the woman, this time not even groaning at the fact I have Umbridge, Snape, Binns and Trelawney all on one day. Then I think back on what Snape had shown me in his memories and think: "I know what he's doing and what he's already done for my mother. I'll make sure he knows I know."

And while no longer feeling angered by the fact that he killed Dumbledore, I smile slightly at the name and how long we have him on Monday. Then Hermione asks: "Happy we have Snape?" To which I nod only slightly.

Then we leave the Great Hall, but there McGonagall stops us yet again and says: "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to see you concerning the duel you challenged Mr. Malfoy to." Now I look shocked as this had been the year that Dumbledore had actually tried to avoid me as much as possible, but then I get the actual meaning behind it and think:

"You bastard old coot, you're trying to keep me from dueling so I won't learn too much and won't become too much of a threat to you and your plans or an too early threat to Voldemort."

And instantly I hear almost the same angry thoughts running through Ron and Hermione's thoughts. But while trying to keep in my smirk at how angry my two friends are, I simply nod at McGonagall, take Hermione's hand and leave, ignoring how McGonagall is trying to call me back.

Leaving for the Headmaster's office, I walk over the now safe Entrance Courtyard, but while I know that it's safe and that there have yet to be Death Eaters coming to Hogwarts, I still grab and softly finger my wand, feeling ever so happy with the fact I now constantly wear it on me. Then Hermione thinks softly:

"We need to visit Olivander."

And when I look at her, she thinks: "To warn him about Voldemort. We can't have that man discover how the link between his and your wand works. We have to keep him from kidnapping Olivander and the best way to do that is to warn the man."

To this I nod and then I think: "Neville is still using his father's wand and we can all use some good Wand Holders. Next weekend we'll go and pay the man a visit." But then Hermione asks:

"And then what?"

To which I whisper: "Then I'll tell him about how our wands linked and how I fear what would have happened had I not forced Voldemort's wand into submission." Now the girl smiles and then I look at the statue guarding the office of the man that controlled me my whole life and took me my freedom of live and ask: "Ehm, do you know the password?" To which Hermione rolls her eyes and says: "You're lucky I'm Prefect." Now I smile and after softly kissing her cheek, I whisper: "Where would I be without you?" The girl smiles at me and then she says:

"Skittles."

To which I look at her and she says: "Don't even ask." I nod and we pass up the moving stone staircase. This makes me remember the last time I did this, when I went to see the memories of a dead Snape and think: "No more deaths." And Hermione nods.

Then we are in front of the door to the office and just when Hermione wants to knock, do I grab her arm and say: "Hold just a minute. Let me check my defenses." The girl nods, knowing I don't trust the Headmaster enough any more not to have the belief that the man can and will read my mind.

I quickly close my eyes and with an almost translucent version of my old body, I fly over the castle grounds, mentally checking and strengthening the protection I have over the grounds. I quickly strengthen the power of the electricity on the gate, change the password to _Kreacher is my friend_ and double the number of poisonous barbed wires and wires on the ground behind it. This is followed by the Sphinx, of which I speed of the transformation and the aggression of the beast, along with the other creatures that are charmed to attack at a wrong answer. Then I go on, strengthen Hagrid's physical power along with giving him the power to cast powerful wand less magic spells and add Hellhounds and Chinese Shortsnouts to the pit of Lava. Enlarging the rocks at the Stone Circle and at the cave to the Quiditch pitch, I double the amount of water in the cave. Then finally do I cast a spell over the Wooden Bridge that makes it cave in if someone tries to curse the last defense and leave my mind, relieved that my mind is now almost inaccessible.

Then I nod at Hermione and the girl nods and knocks on the wooden door. For a second I wish to myself to hear Snape's or McGonagall's voice and hear a mental giggle at these thoughts, but then my hope is blown away as an almost ancient voice says: "Enter." And we open the door, walking in hand in hand.

But while we do so, do I use our connection and destiny as Soul Bound mates to double Hogwarts and project it over Hermione's mind. The girl falters a step as she feels this, but then her smile widens a bit and she sits down on my lap in the circular office.

The room is divided in two circles and has a staircase of five steps and three pillars dividing them. The front of the office has paintings all over the right and left walls and has three cabinets in front of the paintings placed into the walls. The backside of the office has a wooden desk, another group of cabinets in the right wall and has a stone closet in the left. In front of the cabinets in the back room is an iron black staircase and on the right behind the desk is a bird stand and behind the desk itself a staircase down to another room that is from here on invisible.

Then the man asks: "Mr. Potter, is there any reason Mss. Granger is here with you?" To this I shrug and say: "Not really, sir. She just realizes that I forgot to ask for the password and came with me. I guess it's because we've grown to love each other in London." Now the man smiles and then he says:

"I see. Well, speaking of London."

Now I look confused, but then a bark is heard behind me, a bark I recognize as if I heard it just yesterday and when I turn my face, I come face to face with a large, bear-sized black furred dog with wild fur and an almost grinning smile on his snout. Looking at the dog in shock, I see him changing and in front of my very eyes does the dog transform into a full-grown man with long black hair, sharp grey-blue eyes and a figure that shows the man has been through a lot but is also healing over all he has been through.

Looking at my godfather in shock, I can still clearly remember how the man pushed me aside from Lestrange's Killing Curse and how it resulted in his own murder and feel the need to softly reach out, just to feel the proof that this is really my godfather and not the ghost-like image I saw coming out of the Resurrection Stone at the Battle for Hogwarts. Feeling Dumbledore looking at him, I suppress the need to pull my godfather away from this dangerous man and then Sirius Black asks:

"Thanks, Albus. Could you give us some alone time, please?"

Dumbledore nods, which makes me feel relieved and while the man leaves, do I feel Hermione sending me comforting emotions through our link and am I softly informing Ron of what is actually happening at the office. But then Sirius shocks me and with a wide smirk, he asks:

"And? When were you planning to tell me you were married?"

Now my mouth and Hermione's both drop down and I ask: "What?" Making the man laugh. Then he says: "Come on, Harry, such things get recorded by the Ministry and Gringotts and as your legal guardian I do get a report when such a thing happens, you know." Now I look shocked and ask:

"Does anyone else in London know?"

And when Sirius shakes his head, I sigh relieved and say: "Good." Now the man looks confused and I sigh and say:

"Listen Sirius, I'm happier that you are here than you know and that you know of my marriage, but Mia and I want to keep it secret. We first want to settle a couple of things and set some accounts straight, not to mention have some fun while we still can. So until then, please tell no one that I'm married to Mia."

Now the man nods and says: "Count on me, kiddo." Now I smile, but then a hoot is heard and with a relieved heart I see Hedwig flying over Sirius' shoulder and landing on mine. Then Sirius says: "Yeah, Hedwig arrived at London along with Tonks, so I just send the locket with Tonks and kept Hedwig with me. Then I got that report and decided I had to come here." To this I nod and then Hermione thinks: "Harry, our plans. The Hide Out. Kreacher." And I nod softly before I say:

"Sirius, want to be Padfoot again?"

Now the man looks confused, while Hermione smiles at me and kisses me softly. Then Sirius asks: "What do you mean?" And while I pull out my invisibility cloak, I smirk and say: "Just put this on and follow me." The man nods and then I think: "Let the fireplace burn, Mia. We have to let Dumbles think Sirius left." The girl nods and while Sirius pulls on the cloak and hides himself, does Hermione activate the fireplace and do I open the door.

There I see Dumbledore waiting and think: "What did you hear, old coot?" But while I think this, do I keep my smile polite and say: "Sirius heard about Umbridge and came to warn me. Something about Lupin I think." The man nods and while I can barely believe that he buys one ridiculous lie after the other, I simply mentally shrug and leave, with Hermione just a few steps away from me and far enough to tell me that Sirius is in between us.

And like that do we leave the Entrance Courtyard and enter the Grand staircase. There I see my friends waiting at the Pirate Portrait and while relieved that the other students have all left the Great Hall, do Hermione and I leave for our five friends. There I grab the piece of parchment with all passwords on it and whisper:

"Mischief is a Thrill."

The man smiles and while I can hear Sirius gasp behind me as the man realizes what it is I am leading him to, does the portrait roll up. We all enter and while Sirius lets the cloak fall off inside, do I smirk at the twins and say:

"Frederick, George, welcome to the Marauders Hide Out.

Padfoot, welcome back."

And while the twins look around as if they are in some kind of candy store, is Sirius staring at me and I say: "Yes, I passed your tests. Good ones, by the way." Now the man smiles and asks: "You know of this?" I nod and say: "Yeah, now call Kreacher, will you? We're going to need him if we want to keep you here."

Now the man looks confused but while Ron and Hermione smile at me, does the man shrug and with a hint of distaste in his voice, he says:

"Kreacher."

And an old and wrinkled House Elf with grey skin, large batty ears and pure white hair sticking out of the ears appears, bowing low to Sirius and softly whispering all kinds of mean words. Then I catch one of them and smile as he says:

"Stole Sacred Locket. Gave it to filthy changer. Locket forever gone. Kreacher."

But then I interrupt the little Elf and say: "Didn't fail Master Regulus." And while Sirius looks at me confused, Kreacher looks up shocked and I look at Hermione, who takes the locket out of her bag. Then I say: "Listen to me, Kreacher, we know. We know the whole story behind you, behind Regulus, behind his death and behind this locket.

And now we want to give you the opportunity to fulfill your master's orders.

There's a dead Basilisk about 40 to more feet below the dungeons in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm sure a House Elf like you can get there and I also know that items like that Locket can be destroyed by the venom coming from Basilisk teeth. But for that Locket to be destroyed you also need to open it.

And that's where I can help.

The Locket opens with help of Parsletongue and I have that ability. If you get the teeth of the Basilisk down in the chamber, then I'll use my Parsletongue ability and we'll destroy that Locket together. Will you accept that, Kreacher?"

Now the House Elf is crying, just like when he heard that the Locket was indeed destroyed as he heard in the early morning before we all left for the past and while in his eyes I can see how he can only barely believe what is going on, he asks:

"Harry Potter wants to help Kreacher?"

I nod and say: "Yes, Kreacher, I do. I do want to help and so do Ron and Hermione. But once this is done, there are a few orders I will have to give you and you will have to listen to them. Can you accept that, Kreacher?"

The House Elf nods and I say: "Go get the teeth." The House Elf nods and snaps his fingers. Now Sirius asks: "Care to give an explanation here?" To this I look first at Ron and Hermione, who shrug, while Hermione does look concerned and thinks: "Dumbledore can still read his mind." To which I nod. Then I look at Neville, Susan and the twins and think: "They deserve to hear this. But I rather first have one more Item before we tell them."

The other two nod and then I say: "Sorry Sirius, it's too dangerous. Not because we don't trust you, trust me you have no idea how deep our trust lies in your hands. No, we don't trust Dumbledore. He after all first told the Dementors to stay off the grounds at all times, but when it became a possibility that I would meet you, on the day of Buckbeak's near execution, he still ordered them to search for you and almost killed you. We don't trust him and know he can read minds. We rather not have him find out about all this."

The man nods and says: "Remus also suspects that he is behind it." This makes me smile and I say: "We know." Now the man asks: "How much do you know?" Now we again look at each other and then I say:

"Enough that the weapon is useless."

This shocks Sirius and he asks: "You know what it says?" And I nod. "How?" The man asks, but I say: "Dumbledore." Now the man growls and asks: "What can you tell me?" Now I close my eyes and say: "Nothing. Not until you learn Occlumency." But then Hermione saved me and says:

"Luckily there is a very easy way of learning this. All you have to do is envision a place you can call a sanctuary or someplace you know better than anyone and then put all your memories, thoughts, powers and everything else within that. Then put up protections and you have a perfect Occlumency shield. Harry uses Hogwarts."

Now Sirius smiles and then he says: "I can do that. I'll just use the Hide Out." To this Ron and I nod and while the man sits down and starts to focus, Fred says: "We don't need this." And when my friends and I look at him, he says: "George protects my mind." And George says: "And Fred mine." This makes me smile and then Susan says: "And I learned Occlumency from Auntie before last year. If you want I can teach Neville." To this I nod and say:

"That will be needed."

And the girl nods, knowing that what Neville and her saw should never be seen by others and then she sits down in the chairs with Neville on the chair opposite of her and starts to teach him, which makes me smile in relief.

Just then Kreacher comes back and says: "Kreacher has teeth, Harry Potter." And I see several long, elongated and sharp teeth. Smiling at the little House Elf, I nod approvingly and say: "Then let's get to work, Kreacher." And while the House Elf shines with joy, does Hermione levitate the Locket high enough that the little creature can easily reach it.

Then I look at the emeralds engraved on it and with a strong tone in my voice as what happened last time still angers me, I start to hiss and say: "Open." The emeralds shine and then the Locket indeed clasps open and I shout: "Now Kreacher, destroy it. Strike it. HARD!" And Ron goes on and shouts:

"DESTROY IT, KREACHER!"

And with a battle shout and the words _this is for master Regulus_ does Kreacher indeed shoot one of the teeth in the centre of the glass frame. A small vapor comes up from it, followed by a terrible painful shriek that shocks all those around us, except for Ron and me as we expected it and then Hermione drops the charm and the locket falls down, the Basilisk tooth still in the glass.

Now I put a hand on Kreacher's shoulder and say: "Good work, Kreacher." And when the little Elf looks up and sees me smile, I see the same kindness shining in his eyes that I saw in the lone month we were looking for the Locket together in Grimmauld Place.

Then Hermione puts the locket back in her bag and Sirius says: "There, all of my thoughts, dreams, beliefs, principals, memories, powers, abilities and emotions are within the Hide Out and it has the same portraits around it, but then with different passwords and the passwords switched around." This makes me smile and then I say:

"Good work, Sirius."

And the man asks: "So, what can you tell me of things you shouldn't be aware of?" Now I laugh and while we all sit a little bit away from where Neville and Susan are still practicing, I say: "We know that the weapon is a prophesy, that Voldemort has heard half of it and wants to know the rest and what it says, from start to end."

This shocks the man and he asks: "You know all that?" I nod and say: "All that and more. We know that Umbridge is going to be High Inquisitor, that Dumbledore is ignoring me because of my connection with Voldemort and that he believes that Voldemort will use the connection to discover more about the Order." This shocks the man and he asks: "But… but…?"

But before he can continue, does Hermione say: "We also know that Voldemort has another 4 of these items, that Dumbledore will most probably find the 4th by the end of the school year, if not during the beginning of summer next year and that Harry was once one, namely the seventh." This shocks the man so much he has his mouth open and then Ron goes on and says:

"We also know that Tonks fancies Remus, that Remus is a werewolf meant for Harry and that Bill will fall for Fleur this year, get engaged to her next and marry her a day after Harry's seventeenth birthday at the Burrow, on the same day Voldemort will take over the Ministry."

Now Sirius sags down and asks: "How do you know all this?" And while feeling bad with how blunt we are with him, but knowing how much he hates it if we are not, I take a deep breath and together with my wife and best friend, I say:

"We're from 1998. We're from the future."

This news seems to shock Sirius for a second, but then suddenly he bursts out laughing. Now we all look confused and he says: "Oh, you almost had me there, Harry. You really almost had me there." But then I realize that he thinks we're joking and I say:

"Kreacher, go back to the island, only the island and use all your and my magic to empty that Basin. Do not drink it, but empty it and bring me the Locket left there."

The House Elf nods and three minutes, and a small drain of my magic that makes me wince, later the House Elf reappears. I open the locket and say: "Look at this."

Sirius looks at the note and reads it and while he does, his eyes widen. Then I say: "I found that note on the day Dumbledore and I entered that cave. At first you need to swim, then give blood to a thick stone wall. Then you need to cross a lake filled with Inferi and enter an island. There you need to drink down a very deadly poison that in the end will make you thirsty enough to drink from the lake, which will wake the Inferi.

Voldemort used Kreacher to test this defense on this Horcrux, but Kreacher escaped because he was ordered by Regulus to come home no matter what. Regulus then took Kreacher to the island, took the poison himself and traded the Horcrux locket for this one. He ordered Kreacher to take the locket and destroy it and was then taken down to the lake by the Inferi."

Now Sirius looks shocked and I say: "Sirius, we're from the future. Hermione and I got bonded, because we're soul bond. Ron is mentally bound to Hermione and with that to me. I can't give you full proof yet, but at the end of the year, you will start to remember how I first experienced this year and how it ended." Now Sirius asks: "Why only this year?" To this Hermione grabs my hand and Ron says: "Because Dumbledore will succeed where he failed with the Dementors."

Which makes Sirius whiten. Then I check my watch and say: "It's time for the duel. You guys coming?" And immediately Ron and the twins nod and so do Neville and Susan. Then I ask: "Sirius, if Ron uses Diminduendo, you can become a puppet and join us. Want to come?" Now Sirius says:

"Sure."

And after Ron performed the aforementioned spell, we all leave, ending up not at the Ground floor, but at the Clock tower courtyard. Then the portrait says: "The portraits know." And I smile, happy that even the portraits know of the oncoming fight between me and Malfoy Junior and how they provided us with a shortcut to the Stone Circle.

Then we leave and while we do so, do I check both my hand and arm reflexes as well as my wand and my cloths. Altering them a little to make them breath easier and a little tighter, but not too tight to make sure I can move easily in them, I smile as I turn around and see Hermione changing her small soft blue dress in a brown shirt that brings out her tan and a pair of skin-tight jeans. Walking a little slower, I kiss her neck lovingly as she charms her hair to be braided down first and then put in a knot in the back of her neck.

The girl giggles and I whisper: "Let's show them the closeness of our bond. Not that we're bonded, but at least let them know how our magic is fused." The girl nods and asks: "Mind talk?" To which I smile and say:

"Miranda did say we would need it in battle."

To this the girl giggles and asks: "Do you think this a battle?" Now I smile and then, as I see Malfoy walking over, I say a little louder: "No, just as a way to protect you and your honor beforehand. For if you can accept that I want to take the next step one day in a few years." Now the girl giggles and then, just as we keep standing on the left of the Stone Circle, Malfoy says:

"First try an attempt to defeat me, Pothead."

To which I ask: "Are you trying to ask for it?" To which the boy glares at me, but all I do is keep my eyes on him and just like in the Great Hall, the boy turns around and walks over to his own partner, Pansy Parkinson, a girl with black hair reaching her chin and with the face of a Pekinese. Looking the girl over, I think: "Wouldn't it be _too bad_ if Malfoy ended up with dog face?"

While putting the sarcastic tone on the words _too bad_. But then Hermione squeals softly within my mind and says: "Harry, that's it. If Ginny tries anything and Dobby discovers this we can give the potions she'll try to use on Malfoy and Parkinson."

Now I look shocked, but then I snicker and think: "Mrs. Potter, you are deviously brilliant." Before I softly kiss her cheek and whisper: "I love it." Making the girl giggle, but on a humorous way and not an overly girlish manner. Just then the Headmaster walks over with professor Snape on his right and professor McGonagall on his left and says:

"This official duel between Harry James Potter and Draco Lucien Malfoy is about to start. The reason behind the duel is an insult delivered to the person and family of Harry James Potter by Draco Lucien Malfoy. The seconds are Hermione Jean Granger and Pansy Jacqueline Parkinson. Are there any prizes or agreements made for the winner of this duel?"

To this I say: "No, there are not, Headmaster." The man nods and says: "Does anyone on both parties wish to set a prize or make an agreement?" And this time Malfoy says: "My partner and I have nothing we wish to set or make agreements on, Headmaster." Now I think: "Anything we can wish of him, Mia?" Now the girl thinks for a minute and then she shakes her head and I nod, but then I turn to Malfoy and say: "I wish of Draco Lucien Malfoy to take back every time he called my girlfriend a dirty blood and to put that down on paper." Now both Hermione and Malfoy look shocked and then Dumbledore says:

"Accepted. Mr. Malfoy, if your party loses, you are to write down all times you called Mss. Granger a dirty blood and take them all back." To this the boy glares at me and then I think quick, send Ron a quick glance, together with the thought: "Money, charity?"

The boy of course immediately gets my plan and nods, smiling confidently which makes me know that he believes my chances to lose very slim and after sending him a thankful glance back, I say: "If my party is to lose, will I donate half of my Vault's account as charity to Ronald Weasley." Now Malfoy smirks, the boy as well aware of how much Ron hates charity and nods, to which a shocked Dumbledore says: "Accepted. If Mr. Potter's party is to lose will have his vault account go to the vault of Mr. Ronald Weasley as charity. Do both parties agree?" And after sending a last quick glance at Ron and Hermione, who both nod, I see Malfoy smirking at Parkinson and as one he and I say:

"Our party accepts."

To which Dumbledore nods. Then he says: "All students please step back and make sure that Mr. Potter's party and Mr. Malfoy's party have the entire Stone Circle to themselves." Now Ron steps back and from the corner of my eye I see Sirius being lifted up till his wooden arms are hanging out of the pocket. Quickly checking if Dumbledore is aware, I see that none of the teachers even pay any attention to Ron.

Mcgonagall is looking at me and me alone,

Dumbledore seems to be looking between Malfoy and me

And Snape has his eyes locked with Malfoy.

Wondering if the man is teaching the boy the Sectumsempra curse, I think: "Watch out, Hermione. Malfoy might learn the curse of the Halfblood Prince." And the girl is on sharp in seconds. Both of us draw our wands and Malfoy and I walk forward. Then I suddenly feel like déjà vu as the boy puts his wand at his nose like me and asks:

"Scared, Potter?"

But unlike second year, where I whispered _you wish_, I smirk at him and whisper ever so softly:

"Not even for your godfather's curses."

And I see the boy whiten, which makes me know in less than a second that Snape really taught him the Sectumsempra. To this as we both bow, I whisper: "Use that curse and you'll be arrested for murder. Don't use it." But the boy hisses: "Maybe I want that Mudblood of yours dead." To which I have to try really hard to keep my anger and magic in tome. Then we slowly rise and whisper: "Don't do it, Malfoy." But the boy ignores me as he walks back and I think: "He's going to use It, Mia.

On you.

Be careful." The girl nods and then she and Parkinson, on Dumbledore's words, walk forward and as they put their wands at their noses, I can read in Hermione's mind what she whispers to Parkinson.

"If Malfoy uses the spell taught to him by Snape, you'll lose a possible husband. Don't let him use Sectumsempra or he'll be arrested for murder."

But just as they come back from the bow they made, I can read Parkinson's lips and to my shock she whispers with a smirk: "Then I hope it will be your murder." To which I think: "Let her, Mia. It's time to pay them back for Fred's death." And while Hermione walks back, she nods, her eyes set on the same as mine; to take the two down hard and painfully.

Then the girl stands behind me, like Parkinson stands behind Malfoy and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall step back. Just then Hermione thinks: "Harry, seeing their plan, let's not hold back." To this I nod and then Dumbledore says:

"Begin."

And instantly, while I fire a strong curse Malfoy's way, does Hermione shoot a warding spell at the Stones in the Circle. My own spell is hit with a counter curse but I can see Hermione's spell activating and smile at the strong ward that now protects the students from spells missing their target or being shot the wrong way. Then I smirk at Malfoy, while Parkinson looks around shocked and say:

"Let's get started."

And instantly Hermione and I use the same Reducto-Rictussempra combination that we saw her and Ginerva use and while both spells are shot away, I can see the trouble our opponents had with shooting the spells away. Quickly shooting off another combo, we start to walk around, Hermione constantly behind me and either on my left or right and both of us switching with who shoots off the first curse.

After a few combo's the other duo seems finally able to start shooting back, but their spells show just how much they think us a threat as they use simple first and second years spells. Not even bothering to parry those spells we step over them, make small jumps or duck a little below them. this obviously angers the two and I say: "Not my fault you don't take us seriously." And with that I cast the Glacius Charm before Hermione transfigures my ice in a dragon and attacks the two with it. Malfoy blasts the dragon to smithereens, but then I smile and say:

"Lumos Maxima!"

Aiming my wand at the shards of ice all around the two. The shards immediately reflect the light and a blinding light attacks the two, who scream and duck low. Then Hermione too aims her wand at the ice, but Malfoy seems to notice this and shouts:

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Instantly I am on the case and jump, pushing Hermione away, but getting scraped by the curse myself. I shout out in pain as half my side is torn off my body and with my wand free hand grab onto my side to staunch the bleeding and groan softly. But then I see red as I realize what could have happened had that curse hit Hermione like it was supposed to and shout:

"MALFOY!"

And that shout alone is enough to silence all the screaming and shouting outside the dome. Then, while even keeping in the wince of pain I feel, I turn and stand so quickly I can barely feel it and shout: "No one attacks my girlfriend with curses as dangerous as that one! **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

And just like the time before the stag shines pure silver white, is three times the normal size and is filled to the brim and beyond with my magic. Then I slash my wand, not noticing how this speeds up the bleeding in my side or how Dumbledore is now frantically trying to get down the dome around us and the stag runs at Malfoy, who is rooted to the spot with fear. I see the stag lowering his head and hiss with pure venomous anger:

"Take him down. Make him pay."

And the stag does that what Dumbledore seems unable to. He hits Malfoy in the stomach, making the boy groan and as he pushes on and moves his head up, he pushes Malfoy straight through the dome and all the way over to the Owlery.

Everyone around us looks shocked and then the bleeding is registered back in my mind and I collapse, feeling my energy being drained by both the magic of my Patronus, as well as the bleeding. But while I can feel this, do I try to stand up again, my spell against Malfoy making me convinced that I am fighting a battle over Hogwarts and while getting myself up high enough that my legs are bend and that I am trembling heavily with pain, I push the terrible feeling in my side to the back of my mind. But then I see how I am protected from other curses and again I collapse, believing that I have the time to heal before Death Eaters can get through the dome. Hearing Hermione mutter, I can almost see the dome disappearing and unlike what I expected, namely McGonagall to be the first to reach me, is Snape the first one by my side, followed by Ron and Hermione and finally Dumbledore, which makes me remember that I am back in time and back in my Fifth year. Then Snape aims his wand at the bleeding wound and I hear him whisper:

"Vulnera Sanentur."

And as he speaks I feel the blood returning to the wound, which luckily enough brings my energy back and my breathing, which had become heavy pants of fatique due to the pain in my side, calms down to a soft moaning of pain and weariness. Feeling stitches stick the wound back together as the man casts the counter spell again, I hiss only for a second, before Hermione lies her hand on my shoulder and sends me her gratefulness, both for saving her and for the fact I am being saved. Turning my face to her I smile and move my head a bit, which makes Hermione kiss my cheek for a second. But then Snape says the counter curse again and asks:

"How did you know?"

And when I look at him, I feel Hermione creating a new dome around us, this one different. Then I look at her and she thinks: "Tell him. At least parts. He deserves it." And while I agree with her mentally, I say: "You left your Potions Book in the cupboard on the right. I picked it up… next year."

Now the man looks at me and I let him gaze into my eyes, to which the man mumbles: "Vulnera Sanentur. Legilimence." And I feel him entering my mind. Doing the same myself, I see the shock written over the man's face as he sees the amazingly well build castle that is around my mind.

Then I whisper the password and lead the professor through the obstacles, giving the Sphinx another right and Hagrid another wrong answer and flying over the lava pit myself while Snape levitates himself. We enter the back of the Wooden bridge and I simply walk through the wall, before starting to run, Snape cursing me before he notices the rest of the protections I placed on the Clocktower Courtyard. We quickly enter the secret passageway and there I say: "We're safe." To which the man asks: "Are you sure?" And I say: "Yes, I have yet to place protections up this far. We're safe here."

The man nods and asks: "So… what did you mean by next year?" And I say: "Follow me." And I take him to the memory I have of Dumbledore's death.

The man watches, eyes becoming wide at the vision of Malfoy aiming his wand at Dumbledore and at the sight of the Death Eaters, but curiosity filling his eyes as he sees himself telling me not to make a sound while I am on the other end of his wand with my own wand aimed at Malfoy. Then the man sees himself entering the scene, sees Dumbledore glance at me and his eyes widen as he sees himself killing Dumbledore. Now his lips thin and I say:

"I know you think this a fake, but first of all Malfoy, Dumbledore and I all look a little too detailed and too older for this to be some vision or dream. Second of all should I, at this time, still be unknown with how Lestrange and Greyback look and still they were there. And finally did the look that Dumbledore send me obviously mean that he intended for me to see that. Why, I don't know, but it proves one thing.

This was a memory."

Now the man nods and says: "Which in itself means that your mind is older than your body, correct?" Now I nod and say: "Almost three years. And so are Ron and Hermione. And after the end of this year, everyone but Dumbledore will remember what the three of us remember. At least those that died."

The man nods again and says: "Well then, I suggest we take our leave." And as we leave my mind, do I notice a hint of pride entering the eyes of the man, together with a hint of suspicion. Then the man says the counter curse again and I hiss for just a mere second as the last stitches pull my flesh back together. I think: "Hermione." And the girl lifts the apparently invisible dome shield and just as she does, does Ron ask: "You okay again, mate?" I nod and say: "Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries on me, Ron. Not needed."

Then I turn to Hermione and ask: "Were you hit, Mia?" And the girl, being slightly teary eyed and obviously worried over my health, as I can feel her concern coming through our bond, throws herself at me and cries in my chest. Holding the young teenage body of my lovely wife close, I pet her through her hair and ask:

"Mia?"

And the girl shakes her head and says: "Your jump made the curse miss me. It went over my shoulder. I'm fine, Harry." To which I kiss her forehead and whisper: "Thank Miranda. Wouldn't know what I'd do if that curse hit." Then Snape asks the question of how I knew again and I say: "It seemed like a curse only used when truly desperate and as Malfoy used it in a losing position, I feared what it would do. I didn't know for sure, but I didn't like the looks of it either."

The man nods, while in his eyes I can see that he understands that I'm lying for the sake of the future and then Ron helps me up and says: "Better get you in bed." Then Hermione says: "I'll check on Malfoy." But I grab her hand and say:

"No."

The girl looks shocked and I say: "That spell was meant for you. I might not know Malfoy, but I do know that if you go to him now, he won't have forgotten that spell. I won't let you get hit, Mia." Now the girl smiles and then Fred says: "Then I guess the best course of action is if Parkinson goes to check." To this I nod and while the twins, Hermione, Neville and Susan all walk behind Ron and me, does the boy escort me away from the crowd.

But then Dumbledore says: "With agreement of the teachers do I hereby claim this duel won by the party of Mr. Potter as Mr. Malfoy used a curse of which even he didn't know the dangers and has with that endangered two fellow students. Mr. Malfoy will be expected, as was agreed, to write down every time he called Mss. Granger a dirty blood and take all times back."

This shocks me as in my anger I had completely forgotten why I cursed Malfoy and had believed that I was back on the battlefield of Hogwarts. Then I mentally curse myself for thinking like this, but Hermione thinks: "Don't blame yourself, Harry. We just fought one of the worst fights we could ever imagine." To this I nod and whisper: "You're right. Thanks Mia." The girl smiles and kisses my cheek, before whispering: "We need Remus. And fast." To this I nod, knowing I can trust on my werewolf dominant mate to protect both me and my wife.

Then we enter the Hide Out again, using the portrait of the black dressed lady and while Ron lies me down on one of the chairs, does Neville take the doll form of Sirius out of Ron's pocket and casts the counter curse to the Diminduendo spell.

Immediately Sirius sits down next to me and raises my shirt, showing the small scar that is left of the curse. Then he asks: "Where did that curse come from? I never heard of it before?" To this I lift my eyebrow and asks: "Are you sure? Because Snape used the same spell on dad in your fifth year, right after DADA O.W.L., remember?" Now the man looks shocked and asks: "How do you know?"

I shrug and say: "I am supposed to get Occlumency lessons by Snape after Christmas. One time, halfway through June, I blocked Snape's Legilimence attack and saw it all happen." The man nods and then he softly touches the scar. Feeling the sensitive tissue burn at the touch, I hiss in pain and instantly Sirius pulls his finger away, but I shake my head and say:

"Kreacher."

And as if I am his master once more, the House Elf comes and says: "Kreacher saw fight. Found young Malfoy. Is lying behind Owlery. Has some mayor broken bones."

To this I nod and say: "Tell a House Elf and let that House Elf tell Snape. Then go and fetch Remus." The House Elf nods, but then Hermione asks: "Wait Kreacher, Harry isn't your master. Why do you serve him?" And to my shock Kreacher says:

"Harry Potter helped Kreacher. Kreacher accepts bond of god parenthood between Harry Potter and Master Sirius. Kreacher serves Harry Potter as if he were master of Kreacher."

This makes me smile and then Kreacher makes me really smile and says: "And seeing bond, Kreacher will also serve Lady Potter as if she too were mistress of Kreacher." This makes us both smile.

Then Kreacher pops away and I say: "Listen Sirius, you can stay here and stay at the Hide Out, because up until now the only ones knowing of this place are the House Elves along with everyone in this room. And I know for a fact that the House Elves are rebellious against Dumbledore. So you can stay here, but if Kreacher tells us that Dumbledore is at HQ you will have to accept that you have to stay there until he leaves. We can't have him discovering that you are gone."

The man nods and then Kreacher comes back and as he does my heart flutters wildly at the sight of the man he takes with him. Short sandy brown hair with greying tips, a slightly wrinkled and aged face but still smiling amber brown eyes and a friendly smile on a pair of honey brown lips. A slender neck and slender almost willowy figure with slim arms that are filled with only a minimum of muscles and of which the hands have long nails. Long legs as if to show off the rest of the body and finally and all in all amazing personality, which I know hides deep within the heart of the man.

Remus Lupin looks beautiful on a wild and almost dangerous way and I think: "How could I not fall for that wolf back in Third year?" Making Hermione giggle and Ron snicker as they read my thoughts. Now I scowl at the two, but then Remus sees the scar and asks: "Harry, what on earth happened?" And I say: "I duelled Malfoy. He used a spell he didn't know the dangers of, because he was blinded by a double combo of Hermione and me." The man looks shocked and asks: "He what? What combo's did you use?" And so I tell him.

I tell him of how Hermione and I used our combo's to keep Malfoy and Parkinson on sharp, how they toyed with us with first and second year spells, how they got angry with how little trouble we had with dodging and parrying their spells and how Hermione changed my ice spell into a dragon, before Malfoy destroyed the Dragon and I used the Light spell.

Then I tell him of how Malfoy shot the curse at Hermione, how I jumped to save her and how the curse scraped me and how it caused the wound. I tell him of how it had angered me that the spell almost hit Hermione and how I used my Patronus on a whole new way, actually wanting to hurt Malfoy with it. This is followed by how Snape came to me and healed me and how my friends led me here, but not before Dumbledore gave the victory of the duel to me.

The man looks shocked and asks: "And you're sure you're alright?" Now I smile and then I give a small wink at Sirius and think: "I'm striking down now." To which Hermione snickers again, before I descend my lips on those of the werewolf, kissing him softly and enjoying how those soft lips scrape mine in the kiss. Then I whisper:

"Yeah, perfectly fine, my wolf."

And this seems to be the keyword to unleash the dominant werewolf within the man as Remus growls softly, before he attaches his lips to my neck, making me moan as I finally understand what the me from the image Miranda showed us felt.

Feeling those soft lips with a rough hint at the sides scrape and suck on my neck, I bend my head back, making Remus growl once again. Then his teeth start to softly massage the left hollow side of my neck and I moan louder as I feel this, as the sensitive nerves there set my entire body aflame and make me grab Remus' neck and the lower part of his head with one hand and push his body closer against mine with my other hand on his back.

Then I feel what every 15 year old horny teen feels and feel a hard on growing behind my pants. This makes me wrap my legs around Remus' waist and as I pull his hips against mine, I hear him growl appreciatively, before the man starts to softly move his hips against mine, making me squirm against him. But then Remus whispers: "Let me have you, Harry. Let me mark you." And while ignoring how much this is like the vision Miranda showed us and I whisper:

"Yes please, Remus. Have me. Make me yours."

To which Remus grinds his hips against mine harshly and while I lose myself in this delicious feeling, the feeling of my alpha grinding my hips into the chair, do I barely feel his canines biting and marking my neck. But then I feel a soft wet tongue go over the sensitive flesh of my neck and as I moan softly, Remus growls and hisses: "Mine." And as a faitful Sub, I whisper:

"Yours."

Which is rewarded by another strong grind on my hips and a hard suck on my new bite wound. These actions cause an ecstasy like I've never felt before and with the man's name on my lips I feel myself coming and coming hard.

And just as I pent to calm down from my release, do I feel a pair of lips hungrily devouring my own. Shocked that the man is so possessive of me, I realize that Remus must have felt something since Third year, but that he has been keeping in ever since. Grabbing the man's neck wantonly, I feel his tongue licking my lips and moan, feeling his tongue explore the inside of my mouth throuroughly. This holds on until the both of us are out of breath and when we part, Remus once more whispers: "Mine." And again I whisper: "Yours." And through my half-closed eyelids I can see Remus smiling at me.

But the moment is lost by Ron, who snickers and says: "Almost just like the vision Miranda showed us, huh mate?" Making me aim my wand at him, to which he yelps. But then he sees my smirk and with a pout he says:

"Not funny, Harry."

To which we all have to laugh. But Remus seals my lips with his again and when we part once more, I decide to tease the man and ask: "Is there something on my lips?" To which Remus whispers: "Yes, the perfect combined essence of a fresh spring meadow, strawberries and a hot cup of cocoa.""So that's what it is." Hermione says and I ask:

"You tasted it too?"

And the girl says: "Yeah, I just couldn't really place it." To which I shake my head, but then Remus asks: "And how would you know?" To this I pull his head back to mine and while I can see the anger the man feels for Hermione growing, seeing how he now knows that she kissed me too, I say:

"Remus, my love. You and I went through the same for the last 14 years and so we know how the other feels, but because the experiences were still slightly different, like from how close we have experienced the events happening, we won't be able to bug each other with those things.

But while you and I are meant to be, am I also meant for Hermione.

She's been there for me through everything, from the day Ron got knocked out cold and she gave me the advice and pep talk that gave me the courage to face Voldemort and Quirell to the days of the Tri Wizard Tournament.

She's been there for me the whole time and while you are and will forever be my Dominant, is she my Soul mate. She and I were chosen by Miranda to be together on the same way you and I were chosen to be together. So don't be angry at her and please, don't make me chose between you. I can't do that, Remus, my wolf.

I really can't.

Ever." Now the man sighs and asks: "So you won't chose her over me?" Now I kiss him again, pulling his hips against mine and pulling his upper body to cover mine with my left hand, while my right finds the back of his neck and plays with his hair. Now the man growls and when we part, he whispers: "Know your place." To which I whisper: "With you. Under you. By your side. Forever." This makes the man smile and then he looks up and from the corner of my eye I see Hermione lowering herself over the chair.

Then the girl pulls Remus close and kisses him and again I can see how Remus easily wins the domination in the kiss. This makes me want to roll away, but Remus' right hand stops me and as I look, I see Remus moving himself to the side and around the chair, pushing Hermione against it, before he lowers himself. But then he reaches her neck and this time I see him only sucking on her neck and flesh without scraping his teeth over her flesh or moving to the left hollow side of her neck, which makes it obvious his wolf is not meant to mate with her.

This makes me smile as it proves that I am the only one meant for the beautiful wolf and then Remus whispers the same and Hermione whispers: "Under you. With you forever." This makes the man smirk, while I myself smile at the fact she had nothing about being by his side forever. But then Remus asks: "And concerning my mate?" And Hermione says: "Equals." To which Remus growls, but then I say:

"I accept."

And the man looks at me for a second, which makes me beg him with my eyes for him to accept too as I cannot envision myself being dominant over my Soul mate and the man nods, before he motions me closer and I kiss him, thankful for his acceptance. Luckily I am not the only one grateful as Hermione starts to softly, lovingly kiss his neck. This makes Remus growl appreciatively and I decide to tongue him myself, but then the man pushes my tongue back and envades my mouth with his own tongue. This makes me pull back and I spat:

"Remus."

The man looks shocked, but before the angry look he then takes can take over, I say: "Don't push me away all the time. I try to show you my affection by kissing you lovingly and you force yourself on me over and over. Stop that." Now Remus looks shocked, before he contemplates my words for a second and then he realizes the truth behind them and lowers his head in shame. Now I softly grab his chin, raise his head a little and kiss his forehead, before I whisper:

"I love you, my Moony. Let me prove that, please."

And the man nods before raising his head and kissing me with an open mouth, inviting me to French kiss him. Not letting go of the opportunity, I instantly start to softly lick his tongue with my own, before licking his cheeks and sucking on his tongue. I scrape my teeth against his and softly bite on the tip of his tongue as it tries to envade my mouth. This makes the man growl, but I push my head closer to his and kiss him thouroughly, ever so pleased with the chance to show my affection now. And as I lose my breath, I part and whisper:

"I know you want to dominate, love, and I know you've waited a really long time to do so. But so have I. So please let me return the love you give me."

Now the man smiles and whispers: "As you wish, my little puppy." And he kisses me again. Just then a throat is scraped and we look to the side, where we see Sirius, Ron, the twins, Kreacher, Neville and Susan looking at us. The twins, Ron and Sirius are all with wide smirks on their faces, Neville and Susan are beat red and Kreacher, to my shock, is making pictures with a camera that is without a flash or hard _clicking_ sound. Then I smile myself and ask: "Whose idea was the camera?" To this Sirius raises his hand, as if proud, and I say: "Then our first MJRS prank will be called _Old Coot and Dog _prank, don't you agree Mia?" And while Sirius whitens, suddenly realizing that he actually set me up against him in a prank.

But then Ron saves the man and says: "We can't, Harry. Don't forget that the whole reason behind our _Old Coot_ prank is because Dumbledore tried to kill Sirius two years ago." This makes me nod and then Remus asks: "So that's really true?" And I nod, but then I ask:

"Remus love, is your mind protected from other people reading it?"

Now the man smiles and says: "I guess you can call that another little good thing about being a werewolf. Your mind is already almost split in half so it's well protected from forces from the outside, such as people or charms trying to read your mind." This sets me apeace and then I gulp and say:

"Remus, there's something I need to tell you."

To which Sirius says: "That's never good.""Sirius." I then spat and ask: "Do you want to get hexed or that we prank you early?" Now the man smiles a fake innocent smile and says: "Didn't say a thing." To which I nod and then Hermione, Remus and I all sit down in the same chair. Then the others sit down in the other chairs and while Neville and Susan go on with their training in Occlumency, does Ron sit close to us for extra support and I say:

"Remus, we're from the future. We're from the 3rd of June in 1998. We saw not only Voldemort meet his end, but also another 50 to more of the finest witches and wizards there can be. And among those… were you, Fred and Sirius." Now the man looks shocked and whitens and then George asks:

"And what about me?"

But Ron says: "Other than a lost ear that was severed off your head a few days before Harry's 17th birthday and some wounds you got from the Final Battle you… lived." Immediately George grabs onto his twin and Fred says: "So… we lose each other?" And I nod, to which Remus pulls me close, obviously believing me and wanting to comfort me. I cuddle myself deep into his warm embrace, feeling safer than I hardly ever felt before

and the man asks: "You said I died. Did you see?" But I shake my head and say: "I did hear who did it. It was Mulciber. He's going to pay…. He and Lestrange." Now the man looks at me and I say: "She took down the last two good ones of the Black family." Now Sirius looks shocked and asks:

"Me?"

I nod and say: "You and Tonks." Then the thoughts on all that woman did come back up and I hiss: "And I don't regret her death either." This shocks the men, along with the twins and Sirius asks:

"Why not?"

And I say: "She took me Remus. She didn't accept that Remus couldn't love her and that his inner werewolf hadn't chosen her, so she tried to win him over, married him and had a kid with him. I don't mind or dislike Teddy for that matter, but the fact that she didn't let him simply search for his mate… only because she was _so_ in love with him…. I'll never forgive her for that."

The men nod and Remus smiles, lifts my head as I had hidden it in his chest in my anger and as he lifts it, he whispers: "I want you and only you, my pup. And I can't wait till I get the chance to let you give us cubs." Now I look shocked as I had expected it to be Hermione who would become pregnant and would provide us with the children I want to have to make a family with the two people I consider my true loved ones and ask:

"Cubs?"

The man nods and says: "As my mate you are a natural Sub and as one your body will one day be able to bear cubs. We'll have a family one day. You, me, our cubs and Hermione." This makes Hermione smile and then the realization that I myself can make my Mirror of Erised, my Heart's Deepest Desire, come true hits my heart and soul and as tears erupt from my eyes, I cling myself to my alpha dominant wolf and cry tears of pure joy and true love.

Instantly the man clings himself to me and whispers: "If you don't want it, my pup." But he doesn't get the chance to finish that sentence as Hermione laughs and says: "Remus, that is exactly what Harry wants. His heart's desire is…." But then the girl stops and gasps for breath. Then she says: "Harry, that's how he controlled you."

Now I look at her and she says: "Dumbledore. That's how he controlled you. He let you taste on the divine taste of having a family every now and again, the close bond you grew with the Weasleys, Sirius and you as godfather and godson and not to mention the jealousy potion of Ginny that made you fall in love with her for the wrong reasons,

but every time he believed you were becoming too close, he pulled it away from you. That's why he killed Sirius this year and why he told you so little on the Horcruxes and the Hallows. He wanted you to be lost and alone, so you would depend on only yourself and would not even think of seeking the comfort of those you love.

He made you fear losing them… in order for him to control you.

That's how he's been doing it the whole time." This shocks me senseless and unlike the other times when I discover a way Dumbledore tries to control me or have me under his thumb, do I not get angry or even furious.

I break down.

Immediately not only Remus, but Hermione and Ron grab hold of me, but then Hermione gasps and says: "He locked himself up." The two look up and she says: "He pulled his very person back in the Hogwarts that protects his mind. We have to find and comfort him there if we want him back." The two nod and Ron says: "I'm staying here to keep an eye out. You guys go." Hermione and Ron nod and the two aim their wands at the boy and say: "Legilimence."

And with that Hermione and Remus enter the boy's mind, their combined spell shockingly enough to get through the gate in one time. Looking at the electrical, poisoned gate behind her, she says: "Harry knows of the link his mind has with Voldemort. He therefor really protected his mind. We'll have to be careful here." The man nods and asks:

"No special treatment for lovers then?"

And while Hermione laughs at the feeble joke, she shakes her head and says: "We left the future right after a tremendous battle where we lost over 50 of our finest men and women. Including Fred, Tonks… and you." Now Remus nods and asks:

"Were you witness of any of this?"

And while tears appear in her eyes and she keeps a close eye on the wires and poisonous barbed wires on the ground, she says: "We saw Fred die." The man nods and then anger once more takes control of Hermione and she says: "It was Malfoy's fault." Now the man looks at her in pure confusion and asks: "Did Malfoy kill Fred?" But Hermione shakes her head in the negative and while she feels pain for the loss of her friend and anger at what the boy did, she says:

"We were trying to save the school and Malfoy and his cronies kept us up. It ended up in the Room of Lost and Hidden Things being enflamed by a Fiendfyre. If it weren't for that… if Malfoy hadn't been such a coward... if Harry wasn't forced to save his dirty hide…

Fred would have lived.

We would have been able to save him then, but Malfoy was a coward and a fool. He couldn't even stop Crabbe from casting the spell that caused the Fiendfyre and that caused Crabbe to die and Harry got the stupid need to save that dirty ferret."

Now Remus nods and says: "So if Malfoy had left you three alone, you would have been able to quickly take another step in saving the school and would have with that been able to save Fred, because you could have reached him on time then." To this Hermione nods and then she stops and holds her arm out to stop the man as well.

The man stops and as he does they see the Sphinx landing on almost the same time that the gargoyle on the far right side of the pathway disappears. Then the Sphinx asks: "What is the end of one thing, but the start of a whole new adventure?" Now Hermione thinks deeply and then she remembers what the Sphinx talks about and while reciting her beloved husband, she says:

"Death to a well organized mind."

The Sphinx nods and while she disappears, Remus looks at her and she says: "Harry was told about that by Dumbledore in his First year." The man nods and the two go on, once more stopping at Hagrid's. Here the man asks: "Hey Hermione, what did you know about that made me let you in when I got Norbert?" And instantly Hermione says:

"The Chamber of Secrets."

To which Hagrid shakes his head and says: "First Harry, now you. Oh well, see you." And the man leaves. Now Remus looks at her again and she says: "We knew of the Philosopher's Stone by that time, but you need to answer wrong or you'll be attacked. I already went through Harry's mind once, he showed me."

The man nods and as she feels heat hitting her from the left, Hermione whistles and Buckbeak appears. Bowing and calming the creature down, she sits on it with Remus and flies over the lava pit and swings over the low flying dragons and jumping Hell Hounds. To this the girl says:

"Harry strengthened his defences. Those Hell Hounds and Fire Turtles are new."

And as she says it, she moves Buckbeak so that he evades a fireball thrown at them by one of the Fireturtles. Quickly flying on, Hermione flies Buckbeak to the final lamp at the back of the Wooden Bridge and there she jumps out. Remus follows and asks: "Can't we better enter at the midst of the Clock Tower Courtyard?" But the girl shakes her head and says: "He really protected that. Dangerously. It would be saver to jump through here and start running then." The man nods and soon they are through the portal of magic, through the Courtyard, the Clocktower and behind the portrait passageway.

Here Remus says: "You're right, Harry has dangerous protections." Hermione nods and says: "I can think of only one place where Harry would be hiding himself." And she leads him up to the Seventh floor and up to the common room of Gryffindor.

She quickly passes through the large room and goes up the dormitories. At the third years dorm, she stop and says: "Harry put most of his dearest thoughts in this year as he met both you and Sirius this year. And knowing Harry he'll most probably hide himself where he believes to be most safe."

The man nods, but as she opens the door, she is met with absolutely no one. Looking around shocked, she sees Remus thinking for a minute, while she looks through all the beds and even checks a few places where she is met with all kinds of memories of Harry's Third year, including one where Ron tells his friend he was dancing about spiders telling him to tapdance. To this she shakes her head, but then Remus asks:

"A place he feels safe you say?"

The girl nods and this time Remus smiles and says: "Then I know exactly where to be. Come on, this way." And he leads the girl out of the room, out of the common room and from down to the Third floor to up the staircase to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Here Hermione stops and says: "Wait Remus, he won't be here. He had a horrible Fifth and Sixth year. No way is he."

But then Remus opens the door to the office and smiles as I, his Harry, look up from the fireplace in the left of the room. The man walks over and I stand up, my stance showing clear shock and I ask with wide eyes:

"You can see where I am?"

This confuses the man, but he nods and I curse, before I say: "The room was to project Umbridge's office and hide me." This makes Remus laugh and the man walks forward and hugs his little pup close, before he whispers in the boy's hair: "You can't hide from me, Harry. You're meant for me.

I'm supposed to be that what protects you.

Like from manipulative bastards like Dumbledore." Now I smile and while Hermione comes in, looking shocked that I am indeed here, I hug the man close, holding and trying to cling his body to mine and whisper: "Thank you, my Moony." And Remus whispers: "Anything for you, my little pup."

Then Hermione asks: "Harry, mind if we go back?" I shake my head and in a second we are indeed back in the Hide Out, where we stay the rest of the day, until dinner, having fun and trying but for now failing to plan a prank against Dumbledore.

Just before dinner do we say goodbye to Remus and Sirius, who both promise to stay with us at the Hide Out until Dumbledore leaves for the HQ. Kreacher too accepts to stay and keep an eye on both the Marauders, as well as Dumbledore and Ginny, although Ron and I request that of him personally and away from Ron's brothers.

Quickly entering the Great Hall, we are actually met with a tremendous applaus and I look around shocked, slightly believing that this applause is nothing compared to the cheer we had when I made Voldemort's curse backfire on himself. But then the reason for the applaus becomes known as Dean Thomas, who is a tanned boy with wild black hair and dark brown eyes, shouts:

"WAY TO GO WITH THE SPELLS, POTTER! FREAKING WICKED DUEL!"

Now I laugh and think: "If they think that spellwork good, wait till they see us against Death Eaters." To which Ron and Hermione nod. But then the horrendous _Hem Hem_ is heard again and when we turn around, we are once more met with Dolores Umbridge, smiling sweetly at us, while hatred is clear in her eyes and aimed at Remus.

Wanting to stand in front of Remus I take a step forward, but Remus holds out his arm and stops me. To this I look at him and while he keeps his eyes on Umbridge, he slightly shakes his head, as a sign he doesn't want me near the foul woman. Knowing that she created most of the anti-werewolf laws and restrictions, I realize that my Dom is trying to protect me, his Sub, against whatever the woman would try to do to me.

I turn to her and ask: "Is there a problem, professor?" Again a small smirk is shown on the faces of Ron and Hermione and Umbridge says: "I was just wondering why an old ex-professor would see need to come to Hogwarts when he no longer works here."

To this Remus opens his mouth, but I think quick and ask: "Professor Umbridge, surely you know of the Marauders? Someone as young as you did have their school time in the 70's, right?"

Now Umbridge smiles proudly, while Remus looks at me in shock and I send him a glance that says _Play along_. The man nods and Umbridge says: "Very charming of you, Mr. Potter. And yes, I did have my final year in 1971, so yes, I do know of the Marauders."

Instantly reacting on the conversation, I say: "Then a young professor such as yourself should know that one of the Marauders was my father. Remus here isn't on duty or to see the school he taught.

He's just here to visit the cub of his pack, that's all.

That's not against the school rules, is it?" Now the woman, apparently pretty much focused on the first few words of my speech, smiles and says: "Of course not, Harry. Go right ahead. But remember his illness." To this I pat her shoulder and say: "No problem, professor. The full moon isn't for another week and a half. I'll be fine."

The woman nods, sends with her fingers the sign that she'll be watching to Remus and leaves. But then Remus grabs my arm and pulls me out of the Great Hall and into a broom closet. Casting a couple of quick spells, I charm the room not to let anyone in and Remus asks:

"What the hell were you doing?"

To which I say: "I know how dangerous she is. She made laws in my seventh year that made Muggleborns have to register themselves and kept an eye on her employes through a stolen _Eye_. she's mad and I want her gone." To this Remus asks:

"Then why…?"

But before he can finish her question, I say: "She's most probably using an illegal quill to punish the students. I need such a quill or at least the effects of it to prove she is evil and for that I need to get on her bad side. And the best way to do that is to turn from her favorite…." Here I let the sentence go, but Remus seems to have gotten onto my plan and says:

"To her most despised student."

To which I nod and say: "And once I have that title, she'll use that quill on me, I'll have the evidence and get her arrested." To this Remus asks: "How?" To which I whisper: "Why do you think I made friends with Susan Bones, other than her great help in the final Battle?" This shocks the werewolf and then he laughs and says: "Harry, you are one of a kind." To which I smile.

Then we quickly reenter the Great Hall, once more welcomed with loud cheers, but then I decide to silence these cheers and say: "I love the cheers for my duel, but I think there is one thing I would like more." And as if reading my mind, Remus smirks and says: "I do believe myself perfect for giving you exactly what you want, lovely."

And with that he kisses me right on the lips, using his hands to pull my neck and back against his neck and stomach and then lying his left hand, that was previously located in my neck, in my hair, holding and gripping it tightly.

But again we are interupted from our small love session and again we hear the same sickly sweet voice say _Hem Hem_. Turning to the woman, I say: "Professor please, don't blame Remus. Hogwarts just emancipated my scent and he recognized it as his mate's. He and I are the last members of his pack and all we're doing is seeking love and destiny with each other. That's not wrong, is it?"

And I quickly put up a pout with my lower lip trembling and my eyes almost watering in tears. Apparently the look works and with a disgusting pat on my head, the woman smiles and says:

"Of course not, dear."

To which she turns her back and walks away. I quickly shake my head, as if trying to wipe of the horrendous pet, but then Remus pulls me close and whispers: "You, my lovely pup, are brilliant." To which I snicker, but the snicker turns to a soft moan as Remus softly sucks on the back of my neck.

Then the man leads me to our friends and as he seats me next to Hermione, he sits down on my other side and kisses my cheek, bringing me out of my lust filled daze. Then the man puts his hand on my pants and as he feels the newly erected bulge in-between my legs, he asks: "Already hard for me, my lovely little pup?"

To which I moan as he softly moves his hand over the bulge, massaging my cock with his hand and while trying to fight the blush and the moans that want to come out from this open show of affection, I get myself to whisper and moan on the same time and say:

"You turn me on more than you know."

To which both Hermione, who heard me too, as well as Remus laugh softly and then the man nibbles on my ear and whispers huskily:

"I'll take care of that (a small squeeze on the head of my cock, which makes he hold back a soft moan) later, in bed."

And with that the man removes his hand and starts to eat, not even bothering to look at me, to which I mutter softly: "Cruel, Moony. Real cruel.""Waiting is cruel, lovely." The man retorts and knowing that he has waited for almost 20 years, I sigh, giving him right there.

This makes me start to eat myself and the minute Hermione, Remus and I are done, we stand up, my erection luckily having decreased back to the normal state, which makes sure I no longer have a buldge in my pants.

Then we all take our leave and I hear Ron think to Hermione: "Have fun." To which Hermione giggles and I send him a murderous glare, making the boy laugh softly. But then Remus pulls me to his side and takes me over to the Pirate Portrait, that opens on his command.

Remus directs me to the room with the name Moony and as I look in, I gasp in wonderous shock, together with Hermione as we had, up until now only visited the Lounge in the Hide Out and not any of the four bedrooms.

Immediately I recognize it as a room for Remus and smile at all the book cases that are hip high and are busily filled with all sorts of books that all seem to be sorted on color. Then I see that there are only four places where there are no bookcases and look with a smile at the black wooden desk with blue soft flush chair, the small window that fits at least two to three teens, the black wooden dresser that only has two drawers and no mirror and the bed with dark blue curtains and even a black wooden color.

Then I see the black blanket and white pillow and as if the man sees where my eyes are aimed at, Remus smirks and whispers: "Already tired, lovely? I was just getting started." Now I turn red, but then Hermione says: "Remus, don't." And when we both look at her, I see the tears of fear and uncertainty shining in her eyes. Immediately I embrace my love and she clings herself to me, to which Remus asks: "What? You want him to yourself first?" But the girl shouts: "NO!" Making me cringe in the loud tone, but I keep my stance comforting and the girl says: "Harry and I just fought the worst battle ever and are seeing people we thought and believed dead back alive. I just… I… I just." But then I get what she's getting at and while still holding her tightly, I whisper:

"You just want some comfort while the fact we are back in time and that everyone's back alive gets the chance to sink in and you can embrace the fact we're no longer in that horrible war."

Now the girl nods and then Remus hugs her too and says: "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know that the war was so heavy for you." To this the girl starts to cry and we both hold her, waiting for her to either stop or to cry herself to sleep.

Feeling the second thing happening, I softly lift her up and after a questioning glance to Remus, who nods his approval, I lie Hermione down in his bed and leave for the Lounge. There Remus sits me down on his lap and asks the one question I hoped he would ask:

"Harry, how bad was it?"

I lower my head and while going through the whole last year in my mind, I start to som up all we have been through and softly say:

"On the night I departed from Privet Drive for the last time we were betrayed and ambushed by over a dozen Death Eaters. We lost Hedwig and Moody in that escape and learned that Voldemort can fly without broom or what.

The day after my birthday the wedding of Bill and Fleur was terrorized by the fall of the Ministry and the fall of all the protective wards around several homes of Order members. All of them were questioned and tortured.

Three days later you came to Grimmauld Place and told us about the questioning, the torture and that I was suddenly seen as Undesirable number One,which made me, Hermione and Ron unable to go back to Hogwarts. You also told us how the Ministry now believed that Muggle-Borns had stolen magic and were now supposed to report themselves at the Ministry for questioning. Those that were found guilty of stealing were send to Azkaban or got the Kiss.

On the day we were supposed to go to Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron and I tried to inviltrate the Ministry so we could get that Locket Kreacher now wears. It brought us to lose Grimmauld Place. Since then we've been on the run.

Later we discovered that Snape was Headmaster of Hogwarts and that the Carrows were now teachers of DADA and Muggle Studies. We also discovered that Ginny, Neville and Luna tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor and were brought to detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest for it. We heard of the fall of Gringots on the same day. That day, Ron was wearing the Locket while it was still possessed with the magic we destroyed and he left us.

During Christmas we discovered the loss of Bathilda Bagshot and were almost attached by Nagini. Ron wasn't there, but he came back later when we found the real Sword. He saved my life from drowning that day.

By the time of the Easter break we had the Locket destroyed and were almost betrayed by Xenopolius Lovegood, because Luna was taken by Death Eaters. By that time we were taken by Snatchers and had heard that Ted Tonks was killed. We came to Malfoy Mannor and discovered that Luna, one of the rebelling Goblins named Griphook and Dean Tomas were all caught by Snatchers and brought to the Mannor as well. That day we discovered what could very well be another item that made Voldemort immortal, like the Locket used to do.

A few weeks later on the 2nd of June we broke into Gringotts, got the Item, escaped and… we fought the Final battle, in which we lost 50 of the finest witches and wizards ever. I destroyed the final items, which were two, Neville killed Nagini, which was also a vessel and I destroyed Voldemort by using his latest wand against him."

Now Remus looks at me with a wide open mouth, while I cry with tears of all I have been through and all I had to lose in that year. This makes the man hold me close, lying my head on his shoulder and while he softly caresses my hair, he rocks me softly and purrs softly, calming me down and making me fall asleep as well, as his rocking is soft and gentle and his purr is deep and seems to come from the very back of his throat. And so the last thing I feel is not the soft but raw lips of my love on my forehead, but another pair that I tiredly recognize as those of my Godfather,

Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here I am again! Sorry that a part of my first chapter was actually my second, but I have what I wanted for this story and I have a good ground to base the rest of the story on. Also, note that the first day of Fifth year will mostly come from the books, but I personally love the movies more, if only for the body looks at the nice sentences said in there.**

_**An example: 'Those who love us never truly leave us. You can always find them, in here (**__**Sirius Black to Harry Potter, end Prisoner of Azkaban).**_

**So anyway, this story will give a little twist to the whole detention scene with Harry and Umbridge and do note that Harry is in my story a confident young man that was just haunted by a year of trials and losses. Also, there will be nudity in this chapter, but nothing with no boxers on, so no need to worry about that.**

**Okay, see you later.**

**M. Sudmeijer**

The next morning I wake up and feel myself on an unusual and even slightly uneven pillow with my head and left hand. Raising my right in a stretch, I suddenly feel a pair of lips on the back of my hand. Turning my head quickly, I can barely outline the graying light brown hair and slightly scarred face of my beloved Remus Lupin, who smiles at me and whispers:

"Good morning, lovely."

This makes me smile and I whisper my own, before coming up and softly kissing his lips. Then, feeling giddy with my love for him, happy that Sirius and all the others are alive and excited, but nervous about the oncoming DADA lesson with Umbridge, I sprint from his lap and into the third room, Moony's room.

There I see Hermione, still lying asleep and a quick Tempus charm tells me it's 20 minutes past 7 o'clock. Knowing that breakfast starts at seven thirty, I quickly walk over and softly kiss her cheek, whispering: "Wake up, my lovely little otter."

To which Hermione smiles, but Remus says: "Not really a charming nickname." But then Hermione says: "It is. My Patronus form was an otter when I first summoned it." This makes Remus smile and while he leans against the doorframe, Sirius walks in, bare-chested and filled with scars and tattoos. This shocks me as I had forgotten what Azkaban could do to the man and I say:

"Kreacher."

The little guy instantly appears and I say: "Kreacher, I want you to take better care of Sirius than all of your family has done for the Noble and Ancient House and family of Black. Is this clear?" The House Elf bows and I look up at my shocked godfather and say:

"Before Christmas I'll make sure you're back to your old self, Sirius. Just like you were when my parents got married. I promise."

This makes the man smile and then Hermione hugs me from behind and says: "I need to get ready. Meet you in the hall?" But I shake my head and say: "I need you as much as possible today. I'll meet you in the Lounge."

Hermione nods and when Remus, Sirius and I have left the room, Remus asks: "What exactly are you planning, Harry?" To this, while Neville and Ron come out of Sirius' room and Susan out of my dad's, I say:

"During the DADA lesson today, I'm going to make as much lame comments on the Ministry and the return of Voldemort as possible. This will make sure I get detention. Susan will then, ten minutes before I go to my detention, get her aunt and give her this book." And with that I grab the book named _Written History_ and give it to her.

Then I go on and say: "Together with the message that I am in detention with Umbridge. This will hopefully get her attention long enough to keep her there until the end of my detention. I also know what kind of quill Umbrdge will be using and we can use that quill, together with the aftereffects that will remain for at least the rest of the week. Which we can use if we can get that woman a trial.

And that's the entire plan."

This shocks the men and Neville whistles, clearly impressed with the whole plan. Then Remus grabs me and asks: "What aftereffects are we dealing with here?" To which I sigh and Hermione, now dressed in a brown skirt, black sweater, white undershirt, black robe with red trim and the Gryffindor symbol on the ' '; ajleft side of her chest, a pair of white knee-length socks that are in a pair of black sandals, walks in and says:

"The aftereffects will only affect his hand and unless we can get Umbridge to stop, he will have to work with it all year, which will make the mark on his hand permanent, but not painful or poisonous or even deadly."

The man nods and says: "Alright then, let's get going." And we all nod, me knowing that he wants this over and done with as soon as possible. And so we quickly leave the Hide Out, reentering the Grand Staircase at the staircase down to the dungeon and up to the Entrance Hall.

Moving up to the staircase to the Hall, I stop there and turn to Remus. Kissing him on the lips softly, I step back to let Hermione do the same and whisper: "Take care of Snuffle for us, will you?" The man nods and Ron, Hermione and I leave for the Great Hall.

There we are once more met with a loud applause and I smile at the fact that, although many here see me as someone unstable in the mind and even an attention seeking freak, the students of Hogwarts still think high of my talents.

But then a sneering voice says: "So what the papers say are true after all." And when I turn around, I see Draco Malfoy, almost hanging onto Pansy and glaring at me with his usual air of arrogance. Then the boy continues and says:

"You really are an attention seeker."

But now I smirk and say: "There's seeking attention, Malfoy, and there's being appreciated for your talents. And you know what kind of people know the difference?" Now the boy sneers, but then I turn my full person to him and say: "Those who know that there is a difference in school life and Life." And then Hermione goes on from where I stopped and says:

"Think of it this way, Malfoy. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away of being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like."

And while I recognize the words from what I said myself at the first meeting of the DA at the Hogs Head, I see Hermione fighting back tears and in my mind, I see images of Fred, Remus and the other 50 to more battlers that we lost in the final battle. Then the girl strengthens herself and her stance and with a fierceness I have barely ever heard before in her voice, she says:

"And trust me, Malfoy, you can thank every deity there is that you don't know how that feels."

Now the boy looks shocked and then she moves even closer and mutters: "That accident with Buckbeak… consider that 5% of what you can expect if Voldemort takes the war to the world. Trust this mudblood on that."

And instantly we're all shocked, all of us shocked that she called herself a mudblood and instinctively I shout: "Hermione!" But the girl smiles at me, sends another stern glance at a now very pale Malfoy and walks away.

Quickly Ron and I follow her and I say: "Next to that time you actually hit Malfoy in the face was that the best thing I have ever seen you do to him, 'Mione." Now the girl smiles at me and then we all sit down, the Great Hall now completely silent as all are shocked that Hermione Granger and not Harry Potter took care of Draco Malfoy and that there was, for one of the first times, a quarrel between the two Silver duo (Pansy and Draco) and the Golden Trio (Ron, Hermione and me) without a wand being drawn or angry insults being thrown.

Then I softly kiss the girl on the cheek and whisper: "Love you, my little otter." And Hermione kisses me back and whispers: "Love you too Prongslet." And Ron, who obviously heard us, says: "That's a keeper." To which Hermione, Neville, Susan and I all have to laugh.

But then I notice something I didn't at all notice in the last time of my Fifth year and to my shock, half of Ravenclaw House is throwing food at a girl with long dirty blond hair, reaching just past her shoulder and with silvery eyes with faint eyebrows, who seems to be eating dreamily and doesn't seem aware of the food in her hair or the almost rotten egg that is on her robe, hiding the sign of Ravenclaw on her chest.

I spare a glance at Ron and Hermione, who look at me confused and I think: "Look at Luna." And when they do, their eyes widen in shock. Then I turn to the Prefect of that year, but to my shock, Antony Goldstein seems to be one of the people throwing most of the food.

This angers me to no end and I whisper: "Let's switch seats, follow me." The other four nod and all of us stand up and walk over to Luna, who still seems to be unaware of all that is going around her and is, to my great amusement, eating a large plate of strawberry pudding.

Students seeing us walk over stop throwing the food, but others still go on and I silently grab my wand and put up a small shield, which Hermione transfigures to become some kind of aura around the girl. Now I smile and then I look at Ron and whisper:

"Train, first year."

The boy nods, knowing what I ask him to do and as if we are back on the train heading for our first year at Hogwarts, the boy asks: "Excuse me, can we sit here. Gryffindor table seems full." This makes me smile and the girl seems to look shocked for a minute, maybe not expecting for us to want and sit with her and then she says:

"Sure you can. Be careful though, the Enchanted Ceiling seems in contact with the kitchens. It just keeps on raining food."

This shocks us and then we laugh and I say: "We'll risk it." And with a few quick waves of the wands of Hermione and me, we create the same aura's of protection around each of us. Then we all sit down and I see a large tomato flying over, to my shock, coming from Padma Patil.

To this I look at Ron and whisper: "Quiditch cup, this year." The boy nods and as if the tomato is a Quaffle, he catches it, while looking at a plate of croissants. This makes me smile, while other Ravenclaws look shocked and then Ron says: "Saw that. Patil." And he throws it back with a simple wave of his wrist, but with apparently quite some force as the tomato speeds back and hits the girl right in the face. Then Luna says:

"Oh, I thought we were the only ones unlucky with our seats."

Now we all laugh and then I think: "The more we laugh now, the easier it will be to annoy Umbridge later." To which my friends nod in agreement. Then we all eat and Luna, after a few minutes, looks up and asks: "Did it stop raining?" To which we all snicker and Ron says: "Luna, your sense of humor is as unique as you are.

Never change."

The girl smiles and I think: "Is he deliberately making complements?" Now Hermione giggles, while Ron turns red and then Luna asks: "Why should I want to change?" And before we can assure her we don't want her to change, a rude Ravenclaw seventh year, shouts:

"Because you are a stupid freak!"

But before anyone can react, have I ran over to the boy and am I with my wand on his neck and my hand at the scruff of his shirt. Then I hiss: "Repeat that, please?" And the boy whitens in fear. Then he stutters: "B-b-but she i-i-i…." But that is as far as the boy is willing to go as my glare intensifies at him the more he tries to prove his point.

Then I put my wand away, let go of the boy and look at the table of Ravenclaw and with a loud voice I ask: "Who of Ravenclaw thinks Luna Lovegood a…." But because of my own past, I can barely say the word and while hating myself for it, I say: "A freak?"

And to my shock at least the half of the House raises his or her hand, the First and Second years not doing it because they don't or barely know the girl. This makes me put most of my anger within my castle, use the energy it uses to strengthen my defenses and ask: "Who of you knows that Thestralls can only be seen by those who have seen death?" And a lot of hands lower, while Luna's raises up.

This makes me smile as I go on and ask: "Who knows how fear itself looks like?" And this time only Ron, Hermione and Luna raise their hands. Then I go on and ask: "Who knows the name of the Grey Lady?" And again only Luna, Hermione and Ron keep their hands raised. Then I glare at Ravenclaw and ask:

"And you have the guts to call the girl who seems to know the most, especially about your own House, a freak?"

Now many look down and I say: "I'm only saying this once. Every House has their better people and their worst, but it is the qualities and talents you should look at. Not the gossip and rumors coming from Skeeter, gossip groups and your own imagination. Because I can tell you here and now, only in spells will that get you far. But in life, you'll never grow up if you don't learn to see further than what other people tell you. So don't judge people on what I say, don't judge them on what others say.

Judge them on what they tell you about themselves and about who they are."

This shocks the entire Great Hall and I end my speech with the words: "If anyone needs me (a straight and clear glance at my group of friends) I'll be at the DADA classroom."

And with that I leave the Great Hall, walking out of a silent to death hall without even caring and walking up to the tower of Defense Against the Dark Arts. There I lean against the wall and call:

"Kreacher."

The House Elf appears and as if he knew why I called him, I can see him holding a peanut butter jelly sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice on an iron platter. This makes me smile and I say: "You're one of the best House Elves I have ever met, Kreacher." This makes the House Elf smile and after taking the sandwich and glass of pumpkin juice, I remind him of his other order and he vanishes,

just as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Susan come up.

Then Susan says: "Luna was almost in tears when you left, Harry. She was so happy that someone had for once stood up for her and on such an open way. She's really a nice girl, a little weird, but nice." Now I look at Ron and with a smile, as he and I once more understand each other perfectly, he says: "Hey, what's life if you can't laugh about some weird things?"

To this Susan nods and then she walks over and whispers: "I checked the book for illegal quills, Harry, and I think I know what quill you were talking about. It's one that writes with your own blood, am I right?" And when I nod, the girl smiles and whispers: "For buying that thing alone, Harry, Umbridge can get five years Azkaban. Make sure you take one with you, will you?"

I nod, shocked that for the ownership alone the toad of a woman can get 5 years Azkaban and I think: "I better use that doubling spell Hermione, Ron and I learned in Sixth." And silently I start to practice the spell, aiming it at flecks of dust I see lying on the floor.

Then the door opens and Umbridge lets us all in. I smile at the woman, who smiles back, but I can see how restrained the smile is and know that the woman is all but pleased about my speech. This makes me smirk as it will make it easier for me to get on her bad side and I happily sit up front on the left of the classroom, Hermione sitting next to me, with Ron, Neville and Susan next to her in that order. Smiling at my friends I chance a quick look around.

I see 5 rows of desks from left to right and 10 rows to the back in front of a higher stand with on that another desk. On the left of the room are three windows that reach the stone roof and the wall is also made of stone, while the floor is made of wood. There are small half circled windows in the downside of the left wall between two windows and on the right wall there is one window that is smaller than the big ones on the left, but bigger than the half circled windows. In front of the right walled window is a black board and below the bigger windows are desks with books on them. And finally are there remains of stone pillars here and there sticking out of the ceiling, giving the ceiling the image of an old Romanian ruin.

Then I look back at the front and see Umbridge walking over to the front of the class. There she waves her wand, aims it at a large stack of dark orange books and makes them shoot over to the other students and me.

Seeing my first chance to annoy her, I keep my smile polite and ask: "Will you teach us to fight Lord Voldemort with these books, professor Umbridge? Because I seriously doubt he will be scared of a mere paper cut."

This shocks most of the students, but some of them are able to see the humor in my words and snicker, while Umbridge's face turns grim. This makes my smile become a very light smirk, but I keep myself in tome and the woman says: "No Mr. Potter, you will not learn to fight the Dark Lord."

Immediately I see my chance and interrupt her and say: "I thought only Death Eaters call him like that. Wasn't the Ministry against him? Why would they call him that then?"

Now the woman turns really angry and says: "Calling You-know-who by his real name…." To which I retort: "Oh, you mean Tom Marvolo Riddle." Now the woman shouts:

"Silence."

And I smirk as her shrill voice shrieks in the shout, shocking all those now openly laughing, knowing I am darkening her reputation at Hogwarts more and more and loving every second of it.

Going on with my plan and acting as if the woman is some kind of dumb five year old, I say: "But professor, that is his real name and you were talking about his real name." To which the woman retorts: "I meant the name everyone knows him under." To which I say:

"Oh, which one do you mean then? Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He Who Must Not Be Named or the Dark Lord?"

And the word I wanted to hear comes from her lips as she says: "Detention." This makes me smirk, but I keep the victory I feel in my heart out of my face as the woman goes on and says: "Tonight at my office at seven."

I nod and the rest of the lesson I keep quiet, making everyone believe I gave up. But as we leave DADA for History of Magic Neville, Susan, Ron and Hermione all smile at me and Hermione whispers softly:

"Couldn't have done it better myself."

To which I whisper: "Step one, complete. Step two, get the required quill. And with how angry Umbridge right now is at me, she will most surely let me use that for three to four hours." To this I feel concern coming up and I grab Hermione's hand, sending a warm comforting feeling back through our bond.

Then the girl whispers: "I'll have the Murtlap essence ready at the Hide Out." I nod and kiss her on the cheek to thank her. This makes her smile and hand in hand we leave for our first lesson of History of Magic, where Hermione keeps me and Ron awake by actually showing us mind images of what professor Binns tells us.

And as the class ends and we all leave, I say: "Hermione, you should really consider taking over professor Binns' class when we graduate. You have everything it takes to be a good teacher.

You're truthful, you hate lies and gossip, you can investigate and discover things of the past no one else can, you're kind to other students and you're willing to give just about everyone a chance. Not to mention your amazing looks and your bloody brilliant intelligence and imagination.

Short said, you're absolutely perfect for this job." This makes the girl smile and she says: "I must admit that, after everything the Ministry put us through I changed my mind about working at the Ministry or anything involved with that for that matter."

This makes us both smile and I say: "That's settled then. The minute we leave Hogwarts, Hermione and I will apply for a job at Hogwarts." This shocks my friends and Hermione asks:

"You're going to apply as well?"

I nod and say: "Of course I am. Did you forget what I first wanted to be? Trust me, after fighting off Voldemort twice in the same years, I'll have more than enough of fighting off bad guys.

No, I rather stay here at my first home and teach the students so that it's no longer possible for a fifth year not to be able to cast a simple, yet effective Expelliarmus."

To this the two nod and the rest of the day our lessons pass easily. Divinations is something Ron and I barely pay attention in, but then Trelawney shocks us and as she walks past me, she says:

"May the stars time your future wisely, dear boy."

And the way she says _time_ almost makes Ron and me think of the chance that she knows of our travel. But then I shake my head and think: "Miranda?" And the woman answers: "Yes Harry?""Can Trelawney be aware of our _past_?" This shocks the woman and she says:

"Of course not. That woman has no connection to your future except for being the one to recite the prophesy that came together with your existence."

"But how do you explain her saying _may the stars time your future wisely, dear boy _then?" I ask and the woman thinks, but then she says: "Oh, of course. Now I get it.""I don't." I retort and the woman says: "She's a Death Seer." This only confuses me more and while I keep pretending to read the book on Dream Reading, I think: "What kind of a Seer?"

"A Death Seer."

Miranda says and she goes on: "Someone who can see the oncoming death or disasters that lie in the path of a person. It's actually a combination of Legilimence and Divinations. Those that are skilled at this art need only a single chance of looking someone in the eye for one second and they can read that person's future."

This shocks me senseless and while writing down some useless things about the dream diary I know we will be covering this year, I think: "Ron, Trelawney's no fraud, she's a Death Seer. That's how she was able to catch that prophesy and how she saw Snuffle for the grim in my cup."

This makes Ron look at me in shock, but I send him a meaningful glance and he too looks back on his book, acting to be interested, while I know he has our connection wide open.

Then Hermione asks: "How do you know that?""I asked Miranda. Trelawney told me how she hoped that _the stars time my future wisely_ and it shocked me as I thought she knew of our little trip through time. I asked Miranda and she told me that Trelawney uses her ability.

Apparently it's a combination of Divination and Legilimence. She must have read my mind the short second she looked from me to Ron and must have read our pasts in our minds. That's also explains why she was so frustrated and disappointed when I faked to see Buckbeak alive in my boll." This confuses both my friends and I say:

"In the exams of Third year, I faked to see Buckbeak, mostly because of that execution later. She was disappointed that I had not seen it dead and now I understand why. She's so used to seeing deaths, disasters and trouble in other people's future that she must have learned herself to believe that seeing those things are the basic elements of Divinations. So because there was none of that in what I faked to see, she must have been disappointed in my ability as Seer."

Ron's nod is almost invisible, but I pick it up anyway and then the lesson is over and as we leave, I whisper: "There is more to life than death." As I pass professor Trelawney on my way out. The woman turns around to look at me and I smile, knowing I have shocked her.

Potions is then and this too goes pretty well as I have just about every charm and enchantment we used on our journey on my cauldron and have a few more around the workbench of myself, Ron and Hermione, which also makes sure that Snape seems to completely walk past us.  
But as he does, I can see in his eyes that he senses the magic and with a few moves of my wand I lower the power of our enchantments. Then I put the last ingredient in my Draught of Peace, this time having added the Syrup of Hellebore, which I had forgotten last time around.

Then, as all three of us expected, Snape says:

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion."

This makes me look left and right and both Hermione and Ron have this color in their potions, which makes me smile and mentally I add: "Stays a good thing all we did to keep ourselves safe last year." And both of my friends nod, which goes unnoticed by the others, even Snape.

Then the greasy haired man, for who I now have a lot more respect as he had been keeping up his love for my mother as a reason to protect me and because he had been absolutely furious with Dumbledore when it became known to the man that I would have to be, as he put it, _slaughtered like a lamb_.

The man comes closer and as he does I slowly lower the wards protecting me and my friends. Then the enchantments are still there, but weak enough to let Snape, but no one else, through and as he passes, I almost instinctively throw all wards back up.

But Hermione puts a hand on my shoulder and thinks: "The students of Slytherin will want to see Snape. If they don't get that chance, we'll be busted for sure." I send her a mental nod and raise the wards only high enough for no one to hear us but low enough for everyone to still be able to see us. This makes Hermione smile at me before Snape asks: "Mister Potter, might I ask how it is possible for a dunderhead like yourself to fulfill in this difficult potion that will most surely be needed for your O.W.L., when you couldn't fix one simple potion the last four years?"

This makes me plan to throw him off balance and I say: "I plan to become teacher, professor, and with the uncoming war it will be most unsure which position will become vacant at the end of it. And so I tried my very best and put up spells to protect the cauldron against my own clumsiness and corruption from others, sir."

Then man glares at me and while leaning over my cauldron in the impression that I am checking if something perhaps went wrong, I whisper: "All kinds of potions and poisons are needed to win the war and I intend to win, so I intend to learn them all and learn from them all."

Now the man nods and as he leaves my sanctity, he says: "Better keep up this average work, Potter, if you wish to keep up that ridiculous dream of yours. And five points from Griffindor for lying, along with five for insinuating that I will give my job to a dunderhead like yourself."

This makes the Slytherins laugh, but I simply smile at Hermione and while locking eye-contact, I mentally ask her:

"And I once got angry over _that_?"

Making Hermione and Ron smile and making Hermione think: "You grew up." To which my smile disappears and I say: "Yeah, the harsh way." This makes Ron and Hermione nod in agreement and then the bell rings and we all leave, but as I stand up, I see Ron and Hermione disappearing under their tables and while acting to hoist my bag up, I see them putting two very different potions in other flasks, together with putting their own Draughts of Living Death in flasks. Then, as we pass by, I see Hermione doing the same with mine and Hermione whispers: "You said it yourself. Learn from them all." I nod, knowing that every potion we are now making is essential to learning about the potions and poisons we will most probably need for war.

Then it's dinner time and we leave for the Great Hall. But there we are met up by Angelina Johnson and the girl asks: "Hi Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" I nod and leave for the Entrance Hall with her. leaning against the left side of the large gate to the door, I ask with a smile: "Let me guess, you became Team Captain and wanted to ask if my detention will get in the way with Keeper Training?" But the girl shakes her head and says:

"I want you to assure me that your little girlfriend, you know Granger, won't keep _you_ from training with her constant need for knowledge and all. She's a know it all and everyone knows it. Hell, according to the rumors you and Ron were almost the first to call her that and."

But then the girl stops as I have my wand on her throat and am glaring with pure venom in my eyes. Then I say: "Hermione Jeane Granger is my soul mate. We have been meant to be since birth and it is a shame to my destiny, life and faith that I have only discovered this fact this year and not five years ago. But as she is just that, I will not tolerate anyone, and I mean even the teachers, Voldemort and Merlin himself, to insult her. Hermione Jeane Granger is not a know it all.

She is the smartest witch her age.

And she, unlike others, knows that her own life and that of her loved ones go first in everything. And I know, support and agree with her wholeheartedly. So if you think that I am going to put Quiditch before her or before anything having to do with her or the uncoming war, well….

Let's just say that seeing a fellow Quiditch player and Champion being murdered right in front of your own two eyes, takes a lot of importance and fun out of the whole game.

Am I clear, Angelina?" The girl is by now pure white and nods, which makes me nod back and put my wand away. Then I smile and say: "Don't worry, Ron and I will make sure we'll win." This makes the girl ask:

"Ron Weasley?"

To this I walk away and say: "Hey, it runs in the family, doesn't it?" This makes the girl smile and she says: "Thanks, Harry." But I shrug, not even turning to look around and walk back into the Great Hall. There I sit down next to my girlfriend and she mentally says: "I felt your anger. Our bond's growing. What happened?" And I angrly whisper:

"Angelina asked me to put Quiditch above you and thought she could call you a know it all."

This makes Ron, Neville and Susan, who all heard me as well, whisper: "Ouch, bad move." Which makes us all burst out laughing. Then each of us load our plates with food and with our golden plates full with delicious dinner, we walk back to Luna and again sit around her. Hermione and Ron sit on both of her sides, while Neville, Susan and I all sit opposite of her.

The girl looks up and asks: "Have you been reSorted?" We all shake our heads and Hermione asks: "We just thought you would like to have your friends eat dinner with you, don't you?" Now the girl smiles widely and Ron says: "I'll take that as a yes." Which makes us all laugh.

But then Miranda calls me and whispers: "Harry, can you hear me?" And I think: "Yes, I can. Come into my mind." And while putting myself on an automatic pilot to eat, I enter my Hogwarts protection myself, putting up the defenses twice as strong as I feel Miranda entering my sanctity as well.

The woman, just as beautiful as when I first met her, but then wearing a simple blue dress, reaching halfway up her lower legs, says: "Fate just told me another thing about you, Harry. You're Heir to many a great family and apparently he wanted Hagrid to bring you to Gringots so you could get what you deserved, but the Manipulator stopped him from doing that…." And I fill up the gap and say: "By giving him another task that would look as if it was more important." The woman nods and I ask: "So what can I do?" Now the woman smiles and says: "Fate has laid two pieces of parchment on your pillow. One is a list of who you are an Heir of or even already have the Lordship over and the other shows all your new powers.

Do know that we often grant the most amazing gifts, powers and talents to those with enormous or dangerous fates or destinies.

So you'll probably be shocked by the entire list, but your body will, after reading the list, slowly adapt itself to accept and be capable of performing these gifts and arts. Is that clear?" I nod and say: "Thanks Miranda, can you give a hint?" Now the woman smiles and says: "Remember how you burned your uncle's hands and how you got your wand to light up in that tunnel?" I nod and say: "That was just the novice part of one of your gifts." This shocks me and I nod, before we both leave my mind.

And as I do, I cast a quick Tempus charm and see that I have to be in detention in ten minutes. Smiling at the fact that all is going so very quick and so will be over even quicker, I stand up, kiss Hermione and with my lips almost against hers: "Get everything set. I'll be back as soon as possible."

The girl nods and while feeling relieved that things are falling into place, I tell Ron and Hermione mentally: "Things are going way too well so early in our plans. Be on guard." And knowing that I am right as all of our plans had gigantic loopholes for the last year, Ron and Hermione turn strict, which I can almost sense as I leave the Great Hall.

But strangely enough at the DADA classroom I see Draco Malfoy, weak and still recovering from my attack yesterday, leaning against the wall next to the staircase that leads to Umbridge's office. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, I keep my face impassive, not to show how worried I am over this change in time.

The boy merely glances at me with the same air of superiority that I know of him, but this I mentally deflect, thinking of how scared he was in the Room of Hidden Things when Goyle lost control of the Fiendfyre curse he cast on the room and how the bastard died in his own fire-spell.

Then I leave up the staircase and as I do, I can almost sense some kind of foreboding magic having been placed around the room. Walking through the door, I suddenly feel a fresh wind against my chest and looking down, my eyes widen as I see how all of my cloths, except for my tie, shoes, socks and boxers are gone. Looking up, I see Umbridge smirking at me, but still keep my face impassive. But while doing so, I think: "Hermione, I was right. Umbridge has changed her detention on me. My cloths are gone." To which the girl mentally asks:

"YOUR WHAT?"

Before Ron says: "I'm coming over, mate." But I think: "No, we can't let the world know we three share a bond. I'll see what she's up to and keep you informed.""Be careful, Harry." Hermione mentally whispers and I nod, before saying: "Good evening, professor.""Good evening, Mr. Potter. Do you know why you are here?""Yeah, to be tortured by you." I mentally think, but vocally I say: "For speaking the truth about Voldemort and who he is." To this the woman shoots up and spats:

"I'll decide what is the truth."

This reminds me on the last time I had to start my detention here and I keep myself in, not even taking a shocked step back at her harsh tone. This makes the woman look at me for a second and then she sits back down and says: "Well now, you'll be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter."

This makes me slightly gulp down my anxiety as it makes me wonder why she then made my cloths disappear and while sitting down on the small wooden desk, I see and instantly recognize the long red quill with very, very sharp end.

Knowing how this quill will write my lines on my left hand, I feel a small surge of fear as I wonder if this quill can also write the words on other places. Shrugging of this thought, in hopes Hermione didn't read it, I see Umbridge lying a piece of parchment on my desk, before the woman says: "Now, Mr. Potter. I want you to write for me the words

I must not tell lies."

To this I nod and without even looking at the woman, I write down the words, but at the word _must_, I don't feel the sharp edge and stabs on my hand but all over my body. Feeling the m being carved on my left shoulder, I feel the u halfway up my left side, the s on the back of my knee and the t on my right big toe. This makes me hold the quill with a trembling hand and I think:

"Hermione, the… the words… they're being… being carved all over my body."

This shocks my girlfriend greatly and she asks: "But what… what about…. Please, tell me it doesn't hurt too much." To this I appease her and say: "No love, no more than the other quill. Just keep that murtlap essence ready and I'll see if I can force my magic to formulate the words somewhere they'll be easily visible."

The girl mentally nods and while writing the rest of the line, I feel the letters appearing all over my body, the o of not around my nipple. This causes most of the pain and I let out a soft hiss, luckily not loud enough that Umbridge can hear me.

Then I write down the lines again, but as I do, I feel the magic of the quill trying to lead itself to my lower hip. Pushing my magic through my body, I block the power of the Blood quill from going to my left arm pit and instead push it straigth to my left hand, the pain there a lot less as my mind and soul are used to the pain coming there.

Then I continue my work and while keeping the magic of the Blood Quill located at my left hand, I make sure to, for the sake of keeping Umbridge from wondering if her quill malfunctioned, let some of the letters be located on other parts of my body, without showing any sign of the pain this actually causes me, as the pain there is much worse than when it hits my left hand.

This goes on for 5 hours straight and after these 5 tiring hours, I finally hear Umbridge telling me to lie down my quill. Keeping myself up with the thought of how I have her now and the belief that this form of the Blood quill is much worse than the previous one I had to work with, I stand up and as I do, I hold the quill in my hand,

twiddle it around and make an exact copy. Looking down, I see how alike the two are and magically check for differences. Sensing none makes me smile and while hiding the real one in my back pocket, I give the real one to Umbridge and say:

"I get it now, professor."

The woman nods, smiling sweetly, but in my mind, I form the words: "I get just how much of a bloody, murderous bitch you are." And hear my friends agreeing with me, Hermione with venom and Ron with a snicker.

Then I leave and to my relieve Umbridge tells me I don't have to come back tomorrow night, just because of the lie I just told her. This makes me smirk and I think: "Just you wait, bitch. You'll get what's coming at you."

Then I leave down the staircase and while keeping my eyes on Malfoy, to make sure he doesn't try anything at this hour, I think: "Hermione, is Madame Bones there?" To which Hermione confirms my worried question and a relieved smile appears on my face as I pass the boy.

Then I am back in the Hide Out and immediately Remus hugs me and smells my neck, before growling and hissing: "I smell blood." I nod and put a strong Vanishing spell on my cloths.

Putting off my robe as that was the only article I didn't vanish, I show him the scars on my body and Remus roars in pure indulated fury.

But then I can almost read his mind and before he can run past me, have I jumped and squash him against the floor. The man struggles and growls and in his growls tries to command me to let go, but while I fight my Submissive instincts to listen to him with all my might, I say: "She was willing to bring over a 100 muggleborns to Azkaban, because she believed they stole magic. She hates werewolves, Remus. I don't want you killed.

Not again.

Please!" Now the man halts his movement as he seems to realize that I have already faced the woman at her worst and he pulls me close, stroking my hair and pulling my body against his. Then I notice how, in his need to push me off, he has actually ripped his own cloths apart and am shocked and in awe at the scarred, very pale tanned soft white brown haired chest, stomach and torso of my destined mate. Then a timid voice asks:

"Harry?"

And when I look up, I see Remus looking at me in fear and doubt. Now I close the gap between our lips and kiss him softly, to which he pulls me close and kisses me lovingly. Then I let my lips part from his slightly and whisper: "How much natural beauty do you possess? For yours draws me unnaturaly near." This makes the man smile and he whispers:

"The power of the werewolf."

Making me laugh softly. Then I summon two new robes and put one on, while Remus enlarges the other and puts it on too. Just then I notice how there is no one else and ask: "Where is everyone?" And Remus answers: "Hermione already told me of the quill Umbridge made you use and I ordered them to stay back while I sort it out. They are not to intervere until I got to the bottom of it." This makes me nod and I whisper: "You had to be assured I was alright." The man nods and I softly kiss him once more, before whispering:

"Let's get that bitch."

To this Remus nods and soon Madame Bones and Susan have, along with Neville and Luna, seen my scars and while I have my hand in a bowl with the essence of Murtlap, have Hermione holding my other hand and having Remus massage the tense feeling of pain and foreboding out of my entire body madame Bones asks: "Mr. Potter, how long have you had a friendship with Mr. Longbottom and Mss. Lovegood?" To this I quickly wonder how that can help us and say: "Since this year, Madame Bones." The woman nods with a smile and she says:

"Then they can easily testify as neutral witnesses."

This makes me smile and Hermione asks: "So we can really get Umbridge to court?" To this the woman turns grim and says: "Only if Mr. Potter is willing to be inspected with a full body revelation spell that will show us the scars clearly if the court takes too long." To this I growl and say:

"Anything to get that woman behind bars."

This shocks Madame Bones and I have to suppress a large dose of my anger and say: "My apologies, Madame Bones. I heard of how many laws and restrictions that woman has put up against werewolves and I believe my current situation, not to mention the close friendship between my father and Mr. Lupin speak for themselves." Now the woman nods with a smile and then she says: "You will have to be trained though. We can't let secrets of the future into the open." This shocks me and Remus says:

"Amelia is known at the Ministry for 2 things. Her need for justice and her Occlumency shields. They're almost stronger than Dumbledore's, so we're safe in telling her of the future."

To this I nod and the woman says: "Mr. Potter, each of your friends and you yourself now have a very sturdy and secure Occlumency shield. But for that to hold against Veritaserum, you will have to be trained on it. Luckily Susan and I always carry a small bottle along.

Are you willing to train with this bottle?"

I nod, wanting nothing more than to make sure the murderous bitch is behind bars as soon as possible and that, if possible, I can put her behind bars myself. The woman nods back and hands me the bottle. Having remembered how professor Snape told me that 3 drops is more than enough to let me spill my darkest secrets.

I take the three drops and instantly I feel the outer walls and wards collapsing and with a scrunched up face, I feel one defensive protection that I put up after another falling. Then I almost feel the lava changing back to grass and with the greatest of efforts, I call it up and make it attack the potion. Feeling the two powers combining, I smirk and know that I control the Veritaserum and that I can only answer questions I have no reason not to answer. Then I look straight at Madame Bones and say:

"I am Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lilly Potter, Godson of Sirius Black and boyfriend of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger."

Now Hermione squeals and Ron shouts: "YES, HE DID IT! MY BUDDY DID IT! HE BEAT THE VERITASERUM!" But then he sees the confused looks of the others and says: "He didn't state that Sirius was wrongly accused, which would happen if he were to be under full influence and he lied. He said he was the _boyfriend_ of Remus and Hermione, while he is in truth Remus' destined mate and his Soul bond with Hermione makes him officially married, so he should have called her _Hermione Potter _instead of Granger."

This makes the others smile as well and after a few hours and seven more tries with heavier doses, I am capable of telling truths, hiding parts of the truth and lie through my teeth even with half a bottle of Veritaserum. By now my mental defences have completely drained me and I lean against Remus as if I am a bag of potatoes, but the man only holds me lovingly and with strength and so I whisper:

"Sorry for my rudeness."

Before falling asleep in his arms.

**So, what do you think? Sorry, I always ask that. I think it a catching line to end a chapter with.**

**Anyway, I already warned you at the beginning of the chapter that there would be nudity and a light version of violence, so don't sue or flame or whatever me, okay? Do that to people who kill Harry in their stories, not to me. **

**Now to get back on the topic, I plan to have the court in either two weeks or on Halloween. The choice in that lies between whether or not Harry should finalize his bonds with Hermione and Remus before, on or after Halloween. Those two choices are yours and I would very much love it if Jmill9 and SerenitySelena would respond to my questions. Here they come again: **

**1.**** should the trial be in two weeks or on Halloween?**

**2. Should Harry fulfill his bonds with Remus and Hermione before, on or after Halloween?**

**please answer and again, no flames, sues or whatever. If you don't like RemusxHarryxHermione that's your problem. My summary cleary said, and I quote **_**with Remus as his **__**destined mate**___**so that should prove that this is a threesome thing.**

**I rest my case and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**See you,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here I am again. Boy, writing a story, while I had ended the last two chapters with Harry falling asleep was not an easy task, but I can promise you that this chapter will not end that way. That is all I will tell you about this chapter. Also, in the second chapter I wrote that the Trio said goodbye to Remus and Sirius and then wrote that Remus was with them in the Great Hall. What I meant was that they said goodbye to only Sirius.**

**Sorry for that and enjoy,**

**M. Sudmeijer**

* * *

The fireplace in the Lounge is covered up with a table the next morning with a few papers, notes and some quills and ink on the table. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and I all woke up early,

me waking up in-between my beloved wolf and my lovely wife

and Hermione, Ron and I had, as one, realized that going up against Umbridge now was like going up against the Ministry in our Seventh, when it was under Voldemort's thumb. We had woken up Sirius and had covered the fireplace in order to hold a silent meeting on how to do this.

Now we are all seated and Remus asks: "So, how do we do this?" Now I sigh and say: "As much as I would like to go and show the school that Umbridge had used an illegal quill, I know I can't. Umbridge will be High Inquisitor by the end of the week and there is just no way I can use her detention against her."

Now Sirius asks angrily: "Why not?" But I turn a stern glare at him and say: "Because we need the Minister. Having Madame Bones on our side is great, but my friendship with Susan now is just too short for it not to bring trouble. If people realize that one day I have the niece of Amelia Bones on my side and the next I have the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement herself it will only bring me in an even darker light and will ruin our plans.

We need something else."

But then Ron shouts: "I'VE GOT IT!" And we all look shocked. The boy smiles and says: "We all suspect Dumbledore to have send the Dementors after Sirius in Third year, yes?" We nod and the boy says: "And Umbridge would love to have something hanging over Dumbledore's head, right?" Again we nod and Ron says: "Well, Dumbledore tried to kill a man who he knew was innocent and failed, but Umbridge is using a quill she knows is illegal and is succeeding.

We just have to just that against them both."

Now I look confused, but Hermione says: "Ron, that's brilliant." And when I look her way, she says: "Here's the plan." And we start conversing, detailing the plan so that Dumbledore won't be arrested, but that Sirius will be freed and that Umbridge will be arrested.

* * *

Dolorus Umbridge is smirking widely in glee as she knows that soon she'll have all the more power over the school and then, with the Minister's help, will be able to not only discredit Potter so much he will listen to her and her alone, but also kick Dumbledore and every half-breed and mudblood off of the holy grounds of the school.

But then the best friend and apparently the girlfriend of Potter come over to her and to her shock, the girl asks: "Professor, has the Minister ever told you about the 3 Dementor incidents in our 3rd year?"

Wondering if they had realized that she herself had sent the Dementors at Potter this summer, she shakes her head and the red head starts to count down.

"First there was the incident on the train where a Dementor without supervision searched the train and attacked my best mate.

Then there was the Quiditch incident in November, where my best mate lost the game, his broom and during the game his consciousness.

And then there was the attack in June when my best pall was attacked by Dementors and had to defend himself against over 50 of them, while protecting Hermione."

Then the girl goes on and asks: "But did you know that after that second incident Headmaster Dumbledore had ordered the Dementors to stay off the grounds?" And then the girl makes Dolorus' day and asks:

"So why were they there in the first place?"

Now Dolorus smirks at a deadly white Albus Dumbledore, while many teachers are looking at him in shock and the entire hall is silent. Then the girl asks: "Should Susan get her aunt, professor?" Instantly Dolorus nods her head and while smirking at Dumbledore, she misses the quick smile and wink the two kids send each other. Said girl quickly runs off and nobody notices how the girl is running a little over excitedly.

A few minutes later Dumbledore is still gazing at the two, obviously trying to tell them to back off, but the two stand tall and proud in front of Dolorus and the woman can only dream of how Potter is losing the one man he constantly defends when Amelia Bones enters the room with her niece close by her side. This makes the woman turn to the two and she asks:

"Where is Mr. Potter?"

To this the girl says: "He's letting Remy catch up on the years he had to live mateless." The woman nods, disgusted that a half-breed is allowed to do something like that to a child, but she keeps herself from commenting as she finally has two of three students most loyal to Dumbledore.

Then Amelia asks: "I was told someone has been unleashing Dementors on the school grounds, Dolorus. What is going on?" But before Dolorus can even say a word, Granger speaks and asks: "Mss. Bones, who was the first to be Secret Keeper of the Potters?"

Now Dolorus is confused and Amelia says: "Albus Dumbledore, but the Potters refused and he chose to be the caster instead."

The girl nods and then turns to one of Dolorus' colleagues, Fillius Flitwick, and asks: "Professor Flitwick, what is needed for the Fidelius Charm to be cast? Because I read about it and it says that eye-contact between the caster and the Secret Keeper is required when the spell is cast over people. Is that correct, professor?"

The man nods and then the Weasley boy asks: "So that means that Dumbledore had eye-contact with the Secret Keeper. Tell me, sir, who were you looking at?"

Now Dumbledore whitens and Dolorus smirks and sweetly asks: "Yes, Albus, who were you looking at? And don't forget that Amelia is here, so if you lie, and I'm sure that Mss. Granger and Mr. Weasley will know if you do, you will be arrested on this." The man looks from her to the two kids then to Amelia and then to McGonagall, who is glaring at him in suspicion and then the man deflates and says: "Peter Pettigrew."

This silences the entire Great Hall, but then Ronald asks: "And where has Peter Pettigrew been from November '81 to April '94, Headmaster? Do you know, because I do."

This makes everyone look at the normally obnoxious but quite stupid boy and they see him standing with his arms crossed, his lips smirking in triumph and his entire stance strong and confident.

The boy continues and asks: "After all, if Black was sane enough to escape Azakaban, he should have been sane enough to keep an eye on the years. So why didn't he escape in '91? When Harry was just a weak, muggle-raised, unknowing boy. Why two years later?

I'll tell you why.

Because he knew. He knew Pettigrew was still alive and out there. He knew and he knew that without Pettigrew he could never prove his innocence. So he waited. He waited for a sign of Pettigrew's location and it came."

And with that the boy takes a newspaper clipping out of his pocket and levitates it before enlarging it. He says: "My family. In Egypt. With Scabbers, my 12 year old common garden rat on my shoulder. Now I'm not the smartest wizard on this school, Merlin knows that, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that a common garden rat can live 12 years.

Black recognized Pettigrew by one thing.

The cut off toe that rat had on the same paw Pettigrew _lost_ a finger.

Pettigrew never lost it; he cut it off himself and transformed himself into a rat. He then looked for a wizarding family to stay with and found us. We took care of him, got in the newspaper and Black spotted him. He escaped and Dumbledore, our fine Headmaster and the caster of the Fidelius charm, must have seen the same picture and come to the same conclusion. So, because he didn't want his stupid mistake of never telling anyone of the switch, he tried to attack Black with the Dementors and the opportunity came…

Thanks to Draco Malfoy."

Now the silence is so strong and heavy that you can hear a hair falling and that it is tangible. Everyone looks at the boy who has despised Draco Malfoy since their first day and Hermione goes on: "It's thanks to Malfoy, because of Buckbeak, who he got a trial and execution. That made friends of Hagrid, like Ron, Harry and myself, go to visit and comfort Hagrid and because Dumbledore isn't stupid, he knew we would be there, that we would be out in the open and that Black could get to us.

And so he released the Dementors, who he scared senseless at the Quiditch match and they were to kill him. Albus Dumbledore was willing to let terrible monsters take an innocent man his soul… only because he himself didn't tell anyone about the switch. But he failed…

And you succeeded, professor."

But now the girl suddenly turns to Dolorus and while she wonders if Black could have been with Potter when she sent the Dementors at him, she asks: "I… succeeded?" The girl nods and says: "Harry and I always share everything with each other. So he also shared the evidence of his detention with you with me and told me you were letting him do lines.

Now that wouldn't be too bad…

if I didn't see the scars on his body and didn't check the library for books on quills with him. We found the quill you used, professor and we know what it is."

And with that the girl slams a heavy thick book open in front of her and to her shock she sees her own quill show to her, not only in picture, but in real life. "This is a copy I made of the quill you let Harry use. It's illegal and has a death penalty only one tad lower than the Unforgiveables."

Then the girl turns to the school and to Dolorus' shock, she asks: "Now I ask you, Hogwarts students, what is worse?

An attempt on an innocent life that failed and made two people even closer,

Or a succession of torture on one of your own?"

And instantly three students, all Gryffindors and one of them a Fifth year, one a Fourth and one a Second year stand up and say: "Torture." And this is followed by more and more voices saying the same, all of them standing up while saying: "Torture."

Now the girl smirks and says: "Madame Bones, you know who to arrest."

The woman nods and says: "Dolorus Umbridge, you are hereby arrested for the usage of an illegal Blood Quill on a minor and the torture of said minor. You have a right to remain silent; everything you say can and will be used against you. Incarceous."

And just as the ropes tie themselves around Dolorus' ankles, waist and wrists, the rope tying her wrists to her back, a thoroughly shagged looking Harry Potter sticks his rumbled hairy head around the Great Hall doors, his glasses starting to hang askew and asks:

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. No, I won't allow Bones to arrest Dumbledore… yet. Harry first has to discover and hone some of his newly given abilities before he can successfully protect Hogwarts. But Dumbledore will be the target of pranks that are meant to be used as tests for Harry's new powers, so you'll see a combination of humour and power soon.**

**Now one question just for the next chapter: **

_**Should Harry be an Animagus with the form of one creature (Hippogriff, Phoenix, Unicorn, etc.) or should he be an Animagus with the form of more creatures (Head of a Grimm, eyes of a Basilisk, body of a Unicorn and wings of a Pegasus for example)?**_

**Please answer quick, because Harry's form will be a cliffy in the next chapter. **

**See you later,**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's another chapter! And just so you know, this chapter is just a small one and will only cover what Harry did while Hermione was dealing with Umbridge and a little bonding scene between Harry and Remus. There won't be slash, yet, as Harry and Hermione just aren't ready for that yet. There will however be a **_**I want you in my life and can no longer wait to have you**_** scene. You'll just have to wait and see with who.**

**M. Sudmeijer**

* * *

Sitting in the Lounge with my Godfather and my Destined Werewolf was both the best and the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

For while I am super happy with the chance to offer Sirius a better place to hide out and stay and that the man is healing from Azkaban the more he stays in the Hide Out, and am even happier with having a purring, kissing and neck-nipping werewolf below me as he has put me on his lap, do I feel damn useless and scared.

Scared for what Umbridge could do to my friends to keep herself from being arrested. Scared for what she could do if she realizes what my friends are trying to do. Scared of what she would do to Hermione for her blood status and her status as my girlfriend. Scared of Dumbledore interfering with the plan.

But what I fear most of all is that I can't do anything to prevent any of this things from happening.

Right after forming the entire plan had we all agreed that Kreacher would go with Ron and Hermione and would keep an eye out to make sure I would show myself at the right moment and that I would stay away from the Great Hall until then.

I had agreed with the plan as it would allow me some very hard needed time with my godfather and mate, but now I feel the same loneliness as when Ron had left us in the tent and when I had realized that I had to sacrifice myself to save everyone else.

I had, the minute I felt this overwhelming me, cuddled close to my Dominant and now I am still sitting on Remus' lap, while Sirius is smiling at us with pride, love and to my confusion, a lot of longing.

"Want what we have, Sirius?"

I ask bluntly, only to cover my own fear and anxiety and while Sirius looks shocked, does Remus say:  
"You know, it's pretty strange. You're a Submissive Shadow Veela, but you've been mateless for almost 2 decades. What's with that? Didn't you feel your mate maturing when you did? Or is he, like my Harry, still a teen?"

"No."

Just the dead tone in Sirius' voice makes me wonder who his mate is and when he says: "My mate's my age. Exactly my age. It's just ... I've done too much evil against him to deserve him." This confuses me and Remus asks:

"Well, you do know that your body will start to die out next year because you've ignore your pull to your mate for so long, don't you?" This shocks me and with shock, fear and pain in my voice, I ask: "Say what?"

The two men nod and Sirius whispers: "It's nothing more than what I deserve." But then I shout:

"NO!"

And the two look at me, only to see tears going down my cheeks. Then I sniff and say: "Sirius, I already lost you at the end of my Fifth once. Please... don't make that happen again, please." The man quickly pulls me close and whispers: "Harry, I'm sorry. I – I'm just not worthy of him."

But then I shout: "BULL!" The man looks shocked and I say: "That Remus didn't date Tonks until the end of my Sixth was because he thought himself not good enough. That was bull and they turned out to be happy, even if they weren't meant to be and yes, I know very well they weren't. The point is that if two people, one a magical creature, can be very happy together even if they're not meant to be, why can't you?"

This makes Sirius smile and he says: "Well, I guess I am more than 17 years overdue on my excuse for 7 years of pure torment and mockery. Not to mention 2 years of even stronger mockery only to hide myself from the fact he was my mate."

This causes me to think and then I widen my eyes and ask:

"Snape?"

The man nods and says: "I guess you're against it, aren't you?" But I shake my head and say:

"Snape was the whole reason I'm still alive."

This makes the two look at me and Remus says: "I thought that was the love your mother had for you when she died for you." I nod and say: "That's one part. The other is that she was given a chance. Vol –" Now I halt my words, but then I remember that there isn't a taboo on the name yet and say: "Voldemort was willing to give her a chance to live if she would just step aside and give me to him.

But he was willing to do that, because Snape had earlier on begged him to do so.

So because of Snape Voldemort gave my mother a chance. She refused and I lived. So when you think about it, it all comes down to Snape." The two look shocked and I say: "I told you how I had to take down 2 items before I could kill Voldemort, right?"

The two nod and I say: "Wrong, they were three. As I already told you, Sirius, was and I repeat _was_ I one of Voldemort's Items. I'm not any longer, but I came to realise it through memories I got from Snape just before he died. And with that he saved me and he saved everyone. Because if I hadn't discovered that I was an Item, would Voldemort have been able to control me and win." The two nod and Sirius asks:

"So you two have nothing against Snape?"

To which I say: "Not anymore." And Remus says: "Me neither." Sirius smiles and then he says: "Then excuse me, but I have a steamingly hot looking Potions Master to go to. And to surrender to." And just from that thought the man shudders, making Remus and me laugh.

Then the man walks over to the tapestry with the book on it and says: "Teachers to rest." And the tapestry raises itself up, making the man climb in.

I lean back against Remus and ask: "You think he's going the right way?" Remus nods and says: "The Heads of Houses will definitely want a conversation with Dumbles once they realize what he did. Siri will probably wait for that to be over and I know from your Third, and so does Siri, that Severus was always the last to leave the room."

I smile, hoping with all I have that Snape will accept Sirius and think: "I already showed him that there is more to us than he knows. Hopefully the chance to be Siri's Dom will make him realize that all the more."

Then I feel the satisfaction of my lovely wife and realize that their task is most probably over. Now I turn to Remus and whisper: "Have me." The man smirks and asks: "Hermie done?" I nod and instantly Remus has me on the ground, lying under him and has one hand in my hair and the other on my crotch.

The second makes me moan, but then I stop him and whisper heatedly against his lips: "Please, not yet." The man looks at me and I say: "I still catch myself on thinking I've lost everyone I ever loved. I need to get used to the idea that's not true. Give me at least a week, three at max. Please."

The man nods and whispers: "You deserve it, my pup." And kisses me again, before licking my neck and biting the mark yet again, whispering: "But don't forget who you're meant to be with." And I whisper with a moan:

"Never."

Before Kreacher appears and says: "Kreacher take Master Harry to Great Hall." I nod and Remus holds me from behind once more, ruffling my hair on such a way it looks like we wrestled for Dominance while in the heats of passion. This makes me kiss him and say:

"I'll be right back."

The man nods and Kreacher takes me to the Entrance Hall. I see Umbridge being dragged away and stick my head around the doorway and ask:

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Ok, so the whole Sirius/Snape scene will be in the next chapter. But I want Snape to help Harry become Animagus and for that I need your help. **

_**Should Harry be an Animagus with one form? If so which one:**_

_**A Hippogriff**_

_**A Phoenix**_

_**A Unicorn**_

_**Or should he be a creature, made of several creature parts? (Head of a Grimm, eyes of a Basilisk, body of a Unicorn, legs and tail of a Gryffin and wings of a Pegasus).**_

**Personally am I thinking of making him a Unicorn, but if you think diff****erent, let me know. Also, will I add a personal character. I will give a description of him in the next chapter, but I will already tell you the reason behind him. He will teach Harry how to deal with most of his powers and will help him be the teen he is (15) and was (17).**

**And finally do I NOT own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be living in London or New York, not in the Netherlands. And yes, I know barely anyone reads this, but I need it for my story.**

**See you next time.**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone, here I am again. Thanks to Sessyfan101 I've made up my mind on what kind of creature I will make Harry. It will be a Unicorn, but, Joker from Hell, not to fear, Hermione and Ron will be Multi Animagus. **

**Also the upcoming chapter will be dedicated to my SS/SB bonding and it won't have much action, more thinking and talking. The action of bonding will be there, but only slightly, I still have to get used to my own idea of SS/SB. **

**So this chapter is mostly the two of them talking and gazing at each other, but there will be action in the end.**

**Also, I'm not going to let the teachers bash Dumbledore. Merlin only knows that old man can worm his way out everything. Instead the students and teachers will simply ignore him**

**Okay, I've given enough away about this story, time to get it on.**

**M. Sudmeijer**

* * *

Severus Snape is having the weirdest morning of his life.

The day started out easily. Another day teaching, another day enjoying the presence of his Snakes, another day he could test the future knowledge of the brat Potter.

But straight into breakfast things had started to go different.

Snape had been busy grading a Seventh year Slytherin's homework, being not to biased as to give him a good grade just because he was a snake, and eating his raspberry yam sandwich, when Granger, Potter's apparent girlfriend, and Weasley had walked over to Dolorus Umbridge.

Things had gone downhill from then.

Now Severus, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout are in the Teacher's Lounge, all loudly discussing the shocking things they had discovered. Severus feels like a fool. He had after all gotten the word of Dumbledore he would do his personal best to protect Lilly, the girl of his dreams, who he had gone to see as a sister after their Sixth, when she started dating James Potter.

But after the death of the woman, Severus had been so badly hurt for the loss of his sister, he had barely thought straight. Now the man says:

"I could have asked."

Every one of the three Heads turns to him as he had barely said a word during the meeting and Filius asks: "Asked what, Severus?""If he was sure it had been Black. I knew Albus was the caster of the spell. I had personally asked him to do his best in protecting that family. I could have known he was aware of most of the details."

Now Pomona lies a hand on his shoulder and Minerva says: "We all could have done that, Severus. You were the youngest of us back then. We should have shown more responsibility, instead of partying for the sake of You-Know-Who's death and grieving over Lilly and James' death.

We would have done their deaths a lot more honour if we had.

So it's as much our fault as yours. But mostly Albus' and we need to think of a way to punish him for it." Severus and the others nod and Filius says: "I know Albus enjoys being Headmaster, not only because it allows him to teach, but because it makes people go to him if there is trouble.

My guess is that the best way to punish him is to ignore him.

Let him sit in his office and give him reason to stay there. Make him believe we're better off without him.""But what about You-Know-Who?" Pomona asks and Severus says: "I'm a spy for our side. I'll keep an eye out and tell you what he's up to. I'll only report to Dumbledore if he needs to strengthen the security or something of the like." The other teachers nod and Minerva says: "Let's tell our students the plan. Hopefully the attempt of murder will be enough to let them agree."

"My snakes will agree no problem."

Severus says and Filius continues:  
"My ravens will hopefully understand the situation and think this the best we can do. But I think they'll be smart enough to stay away from someone like Dumbledore."

Pomona is next and says:  
"My Badgers have always had mixed feelings about Dumbledore, but have always held him in high honour. I've got a feeling that's gone now."

And then Minerva ends:  
"If I tell my lions Sirius Black was a lion, they'll definitely have something against Dumbledore."

Happy and satisfied with the plan and how to set it in motion, Severus has just one wonder. Why the feeling of belonging, that he's had since the 24th of September in 1977, is now so much stronger.

But that question is answered right after he sees his fellow Heads leave the Teacher's Lounge and stands up to leave himself. For suddenly, a small piece of the wall on the right of the door moves and as it moves up, Severus sees someone he thought Dumbledore had locked away.

"_Well, I guess that goes to show just how much control Dumbles has left_."

Severus thinks as Sirius Black jumps out of the slightly raised hallway behind the wall. The man's body shows two things to Severus. One that his time in Azkaban has clearly taken away just about everything that made the man a god in his youth. Two, that his time at London wasn't really fixing the terrible effects of the prison.

But while this is all visible in the weakness of the man's stance, the thin bones that can still slightly be seen through the man's cloths and the 2-week old beard the man has, can Severus also see something else in the man,

something that makes the need to be claimed all the stronger within Severus.

Wondering why this could be, Severus decides to be polite, as Black and him both lost someone exceedingly precious to Dumbledore and his manipulations and so he asks: "Why are you here? Heard Madame Bones declaring you free while she dragged Umbridge away?"

The man simply looks at him and says: "No, I was unaware. I need to confess something.""To me?" Severus ask sceptically and when Black nods, Severus can not only see that the man is sincere, but also that this is something very drastic and personal.

Preferring not never deal with the personal things of Lions, Severus believes himself simply the advisor of Black concerning something and sits back down, gesturing for the Dog-Animagus to do the same. The man nods in thanks and, to his confusion, sits down only a seat away from Severus, instead of opposite on the other side of the table,

like the man always did at Order meetings.

This causes the severity of the situation to grow in Severus' opinion and then Black shocks and confuses him as he asks:

"Do you remember anything specific happening on the 24th of September in 1977?"

Severus instantly wonders if the man knows of his ever growing need to belong somewhere, or more specifically to someone, but Severus knows that while Black has mediocre Occlumency shields, the man is not a Legilimence and he waves away the idea of Black knowing about this.

Quickly he thinks back and says: "I know that Potter had been very happy with you that day, so was Lupin. Pettigrew also showed some signs of joy towards you, but I know that you didn't pull anything that day. You never did, now that I think back.

Also that was the day I decided to go and accept Lucius as my boyfriend. Don't even know why he asked me though, as a month later he was heavily snogging Narcissa and all.

And... Lilly. She got the trophy for Best 50 Potions of the class that day. No, that was the 14th."

Black nods and Severus asks: "Why?""That was my birthday. My seventeenth.""That explains why Potter and Lupin were so pleased with you." Severus says, but Black slams his hands on the table and says:

"Snape, what am I?"

This question shocks and confuses Severus and Black asks: "What are the three attributes of family genetics that run through the Black family?" Severus thinks and says: "All Male Blacks are black-haired, some Blacks become Metamorphmagus and some..."

And then everything makes sense to Severus.

Black turning 17 on the 24th of September.  
Black being Veela.  
Severus growing a need to belong to someone.

Everything fits for the 35 year old man and he shouts: "Damn it, you git! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think I wanted to after everything I did to you?"

Black shouts back and as he stands, Severus suddenly feels as if he's weak and needs to beg for forgiveness. But while suppressing the need, Black goes on and shouts:

"Damn it, Snape, when I realized what you were for me.  
What we could be.  
What we were meant to be.

All I could think of was that a year previous I had tried and almost succeeded in killing you.

How do you think I felt when I realized that I was better in making you feel miserable than in making you feel loved. I felt terrible and when you, on that very day, went to date Malfoy I could only think of how much you were better off with him.

It's just that my Inner Veela never thought of it that way and that's what's been going against you ever since. It was never me fully, it was more the Veela in me.

But that was mostly... because I didn't even know how to beg you for forgiveness."

Now Severus is shocked, never having expected anything like this from the man and he thinks:

"_This day can't get any crazier."_

* * *

**_Sirius' POV_**

Sirius Black feels terrible. He had revealed all of his emotions and everything he had been keeping to himself since he turned 17 to the one man that could make or break him and as he sits only one seat away from that very man, he feels his inner Veela urging and almost ordering him to claim his long strayed mate.

But still feeling that he is unworthy and can only hurt his mate, Sirius suppresses the urge, but can't suppress the urge to gaze at his mate and so he gazes intently at the man's face.

His long black hair, that so many call greasy and that he had for so long made fun off, he now sees is sleek and shiny and is only slightly affected by the many potion fumes the man is around as it hangs around his head and accentuates the thin form of his face, the slim length of his neck and the amazing dept of his eyes.

Feeling himself drowning in the dark black onyx colour of the man's eyes, Sirius mentally shakes himself and moves his gaze downward.

The man's slim body makes him remember that he too is exceedingly slim and almost dangerously thin. Knowing that both of them had a dark past, Sirius can't help but think that he was meant to go to Azkaban, if only to let his body fit his mate's better and the Animagus feels himself come a little more at peace with what he has had to go through.

Sirius then continues to survey his mate and sees that the rightfully thin waist of the man is absolutely perfect to wrap his hands around. He then looks even lower, gazing at the long, thin and almost perfectly structured legs of the man and the Veela within him brings up the image of having those legs around him as he humps his manhood into the tight entrance of his mate and claims him as his own.

This makes him look back up at the man's face and to his shock, Snape asks:

"Approve of what you see?"

But while he approves dearly and his inner Veela only urges him on further to beg for forgiveness and to claim the dark, dangerous and exceedingly enticing man as his own, Sirius feels his guilt overpowering his Veela once more and does the only thing he can do trapped in it.

He lowers his head in shame.

* * *

_**(Lots of POV changing from here on out)  
**__Severus' POV_

Severus Snape really doesn't know what to think of his mate.

He had invited Black to appreciate him and to take him, even teasing the man as he had easily caught the man checking him out. But Black had hung his head after the tease and so Severus does what he always does when he doesn't understand a person;

He checks the man's emotions.

At first the Potions master feels his partner's Inner Veela and how the Veela is urging the man within to beg Severus for forgiveness,

Which Severus had already given, seeing that Black had been torturing himself on guilt all this time,

And urging the man within to claim Severus as his own.

Smiling at how the Veela calls him a _dark, dangerous and exceedingly enticing man_, Severus continues skimming over the man's emotions and his smile turns into a smirk as he finds lust, together with a very enticing image.

Him with his legs wrapped around the strong hips and slim waist of his mate, the man having pushed him against what looks like a stone wall and the man's delicious looking erection pumping in and out of him roughly, but with loving passion.

Wondering what could be wrong with this image and why it doesn't persuade the man into indeed claiming Severus' body and with that Severus himself, Severus goes on with his search and then he finds his answer.

Guilt and shame.

Black was yet to be done feeling bad about everything he had done and Severus knew that if Black wouldn't soon forgive himself, there would never be a them. Wanting that more than anything, Severus stands up and thinks:

"_Time to belong." _

* * *

**_Sirius' POV_**

Sirius hears the chair scrape back and knows and believes that Snape is leaving.

Standing up himself, his head still lowered to the ground where he feels it belongs, he suddenly sees the same black onyxes he almost got lost in before.

But before he can do so again, the owners of said onyx-coloured eyes shocks him senseless and proves him that the man is no longer mad with him.

Severus Snape kisses him.

Instantly his control over his Inner Veela slips just a bit and he feels talons growing out of his fingers, starting halfway and changing the soft skin into an almost leathery substance with razor-sharp edges.  
He swings his arms around his mate and the minute his talons come in contact with the skin of his mate, they tear his robes, cloths and a small part of his skin. Giving in to more of his Veela instincts as he sees the kiss as an invitation to mate the delicious looking man,

Sirius turns the man till his back is to him, pushes him down on the ground and instantly attaches his lips to one of the wounds on the right of the man's back and sucks in the blood, the liquid having the most delicious taste and reminding him of

fresh water,  
Mrs. Potter's fresh cranberry cake  
and clean baby clothing.

Knowing how this represents his love for being a Dog Animagus, his love for the people he already calls family and his dream to have one of his own, Sirius sucks on one of the wounds after the other, from each taking two sips and with that claiming his mate as his own.

* * *

**_Severus' POV_**

Severus Snape enjoys the feeling of his Mate's body atop of him,  
Enjoys the feeling of his Mate claiming him.  
The feeling of finally belonging.

Severus Snape is in pure heaven.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The latest chapter. The next will be about Severus being introduced to the Hide Out and Harry discovering his list of abilities. There he will try and become Animagus and as you know he will be one form, Ron and Hermione will be two.**

**Also, if it's already done, check Joker of Hell's profile. He'll probably have a picture of Harry's form ready.**

**See you next chapter.**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, here I am again. **

**Now, in the chapter before last I told everyone Sirius is a Sub. But as you can tell has Sirius yet to tell Severus he is the Dom. I just let Sirius bite and mark Severus to make it a real Magical Creature bonding. I know that people like to make Severus, but that is just waaaaaayyyyy to obvious a choice. I don't do that obvious, so I will keep Severus human, but through his powerful magic and mind control, he will be Sirius' Dom. **

**And we all know that Sirius deserves someone to really watch out for him after Azkaban and all.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**PS. Warning SS/SB M scene. Not below 18! **

* * *

Things were going great. Especially for a couple of people.

Hermione Granger had, since Harry Potter saved her of the Troll, secretly started dreaming like other girls; of a knight in shining armour to rescue her and sweep her off her feet, only to fall heavenly in love with her.  
And now this has happened.  
Hermione was now the girlfriend, and secret wife, of one Harry James Potter, exactly the one who had saved her all those years ago and had started the dreams. Hermione can now of course hit herself for not realizing there was something behind the dreams, but she had been young and had wimpled the dreams away.

Ron Weasley feels ecstatic. The family he had cherished for so long and that he felt was in so much danger was back together. Of course, Percy was still a prat, but Ron had an idea on how to fix that. It mattered more to the young boy that his brother, Fred, was alive again and that his family members were all alive yet again.  
And Ron vowed to keep it that way.

Remus Lupin could not believe his luck. His mate was with him and it was a boy that meant the world to him since the day he was born. Harry had always fallen asleep in his arms if it was bedtime and had always loved to hear stories from him.  
And now the boy was his mate and loved him.

Severus Snape is in heaven. He finally belonged, his school-rival, who he had had a crush on in his Sixth for one month, loved him and they were even together already. And just holding onto the man alone was a heavenly feeling for the Potions Master.

Draco Malfoy is confused. He had expected this year to be rotten for Harry Potter. It had been in the first week of school, but now things were quickly turning around.  
And he had a feeling his whole world would soon stand upside down.

Sirius Black feels better than ever. Sure the Ministry was still searching for him and the man that killed his best friend was still out there, sure to kill his godson. But now he was someplace he loved dearly, he was loved by his godson and best friend and most important he had his mate with him.  
Severus Snape was finally his.

Life was good...

For most.

* * *

Severus Snape feels the cold stone of the floor below him and knows that he will soon ache all over if he doesn't move, but he just doesn't want to.  
Not with his mate atop him, still kissing him and loving his body, while the claw marks were now an obvious sign he belonged to the Gryffindor.

But then he feels the man licking his neck and shivers, before Sirius whispers: "As much as I love you, Severus, I really do feel my Veela asking you to take control now." The man looks at his mate confused and Sirius whispers:

"Me Veela,  
You Dominant."

This shocks Severus as he had expected Sirius to be the Dominant, seeing he was the Magical Creature and he asks: "But how?" Now Sirius snorts and says: "Give me a break, Sev. Your magic is much stronger, you know much more of this world and how it goes and your mind is much stronger. You're meant to Dominate me. My Veela was just telling me to mate you to make the bond a true Magical Creature bond."

This makes Severus think, but his Slytherin mind quickly takes in the situation and with a smirk, he asks: "So I have to take control, hem?" And before his mate knows it, has Severus swished his wand and are they switched around, with Sirius tied up to the cold stone floor.

Seeing the eyes of his mate widen, he quickly changes the cold stone in a soft carpet and whispers: "Does that mean ... I can top you?" And just by the groan coming from his mate, does Severus smirk and he whispers: "Evanesco." Vanishing both his and his mate's cloths. He then aims his wand at the door and says:

"I, Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House, claim the Teacher's Lounge for me and my own and seal it off for those not present in the room at this time until further notice. So mote it be."

And with a swish of his wand, the walls glow green and silver and the door clicks close. He then moves to the ear of his love and whispers: "Time to prep my pup." And he moves his lips from the ear down to the neck, where he starts to suck and lick, making his mate keen and moan deliciously.

Smiling at the reactions of his mate, Severus whispers: "I'm yours and you're mine." And although his teeth aren't as sharp as the claws of his mate, does Severus bite down on the neck of his mate, right next where the neck meets the left part of the shoulder.

"YES!"

Sirius screams and suddenly Severus remembers his lessons on Veela.

_While some Veela mate and bond themselves to a human, will the bond be stronger if the human marks the Veela. This is especially for Shadow Veela, as they are more of the darker side of Magic and with that have a stronger need to physically please their mates, whereas the Light Veela use their magic to please their mate. Once the mark of the Dominant human is made will this serve as a stimulator for the bonding._

Smiling, Severus moves back up, taking extra precaution on the need to move his body over that of his mate and whispers: "Good thing I took Veela for my N.E.W.T paper." This makes Sirius smile at him and he seals the lips with another kiss, licking the man's lips and asking for entrance.

Gaining entrance, Severus maps out the man's mouth, licking at every part, sucking the man's tongue in and scraping his teeth over those of his partner, who moans in the kiss. As he kisses him, he softly moves his hand and flicks the tip of his right middle finger over his mate's nipple, causing a moan coming from the man's underbelly to come forth. He goes on with the soft touches, barely ever touching the dusty coloured nipples and making his mate squirm in need of touching. Keeping his mate's lips sealed with his own, Severus breaths through his nose the best he can, but eventually he has to come up and breath.

His mate sees his chance in this and to Severus' shock, he hears a screeching voice, saying: "Have me, take me! MARK ME!" This shocks Severus, but then he remembers that his mate has kept his Inner Veela reeled back for almost 20 years and whispers: "My precious pup. You deserve prize for such a long wait."

And after a long kiss, he moves his hand to the man's mouth, who instantly starts to suck, showing his experience with the male body and making Severus jealous of whoever took his mate's virginity.

But then he moves his head lower and as he charms the braces holding his mate to the ground to move open, he sees something shocking.

A purple circle, that is opened up at the top and has a dot where the two lines should meet. The dot has a sharp edge at the top and there is another three of these around the circle, one mirroring the one at the top of the circle, one near the midst of the inner left hip and one near the midst of the inner right hip.

Severus looks at the strange tattoo adorning his mate's hole and then he remembers something else of the Veela paper he made.

_As a Veela is a creature of love, the sign of Virginity will be around the male's hole and will protect the hole against any other Magical Creature. Only unconscious can a Veela lose his virginity to a human, else only the mate can make the sign disappear by bonding the Veela._

Looking up from the sign, he asks: "You're ... virgin?"

Sirius nods and Severus asks: "But what about Lupin?" As he had very well known that the two had been dating each other. But Sirius shakes his head and says: "Never went further than kissing. Only once drunk did he get to kissing and adoring my upper body. We never went lower."

This shocks Severus as he had been sure that the man was a master due to experience, with how the man had, and was again, sucking his fingers.  
But then Severus pulls his fingers away, his eyes glued to the erotic sight his mate made as he sucked and licked them. He slowly moves them down and over to the hole. Remembering how his paper said that the Veela can access his magic to make sure his first time wouldn't hurt, he looks back and asks:

"Do you want to activate your magic to make the process hurt less?"

"Already done. Room covered with lustful magic. Can only feel you." His mate pants and just by the amazing sheen of sweat appearing on his mate's body and the way it squirms, can Severus see that the magic is only affecting his mate. Smiling, he goes back and while softly pushing his index finger into the deliciously looking hole, he licks, sucks and kisses the man's sides and stomach.

But when he softly sucks on the third rib from down on the left of the man, Sirius keens loudly, his entire body arching and stiffening and he shouts: "Again! There! AGAIN!"

Smirking, Severus sucks harder as he adds a finger and with every thrust in, he sucks hard, causing Sirius to keen, scream and moan loudly and making Severus grateful he had sealed the Teacher's Lounge off as it meant that the man room was soundproof.  
Then all three fingers are in and as he sucks again, he moves them slightly and to his shock, his mate comes with a scream, his back arching and his muscles tensing all round.

"SEVERUS!"

Sirius shouts and as Severus softly moves over the newly touched spot in his mate's ass, he feels the man's cock twitching back to life slightly, as Sirius moans deliciously. Putting one and one together and making two, Severus smiles and whispers:

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be hitting that prostate of you a lot."

And he moves the fingers out, knowing that his mate is now relaxed and with that ready to be penetrated. Sitting up on his lower legs, Severus moves them under those of his mate and aligns his cock with the hole of his mate.

Probing at first, Severus softly pushes his head, leaking with pre-cum, red and ready to burst, into his mate, who moans and whispers: "Severus." Smiling at his mate Severus rubs the head of his cock in the confines of his mate's ass, softly adding just a little bit and kissing his mate. But then the sound of metal breaking reaches him and he feels the man's arms and legs surrounding him.

He feels the heels of his mate at his own ass and with one hard push, the man pushes him all the way in, making them both moan, Severus at the delicious feeling of that tight passage allowing him entrance and sucking him in and Sirius in pure ecstasy as he has his mate in him, where he wants him.

Severus then continues his slow moves, but being free of the restrains has unleashed all of Sirius' wildness and he starts to hump Severus in deeper, moving much quicker and moaning loudly.

Severus also moves up the pace and when they are at the same rhythm, their hips moving so frantically skin slaps skin loudly and squashy, Severus pulls them both up and sits up. Breaking free of the strong hold his mate's arms and legs had around him, he moves Sirius up so that only his head is still in the man and turns him around, before pulling him back down, causing his cock to reach in deeper and when Sirius keens the same loud keen as before, Severus smirks and thinks:

"Prostate found."

And as he rumps his mate, Sirius moaning loudly in his ear, frantically moving his head to kiss Severus almost every other thrust and moving with the same amazing speed, Severus makes sure to hit the prostate time and time again, his mate's contraptions a heavenly feeling to his own cock.

Finally Severus softly moves his hands from down to up over his nipples and that seems to be the tip of the iceberg as Sirius keens, stiffens and with the shout of _SEVERUS_ comes hard. The contraptions stay all over his ass and after a few more hard humps Severus reaches his end and comes, screaming:

"SIRIUS!"

At the top of his lunges. He then lies down, holding his mate and lying Sirius' body on top of him. He feels the man wanting to move off and holds him strongly, nuzzling his neck and whispering: "Mine." To which Sirius smiles, kisses him and says: "Yours."

But then a voice says: "Action fulfilled. Teacher's Lounge no longer sealed off." And he curses as that means that the other teachers can find him and, more importantly, can find his mate. Not wanting to lose the feeling of belonging, Severus kisses his mate's neck and whispers:

"Go back where you came from. I'll meet you soon."

The man nods, nuzzles and kisses him one last time and then taps the same wall he jumped down from, whispering the words: "Teachers to rest." Remembering the password, Severus asks: "Will you wait there for me?" And when his mate nods, halfway up into the hallway, Severus smiles.

But then the wall closes and Severus thinks: "I will not show anyone I belong. I won't let them take him from me.

_**He's mine.**_

They won't take him." And with that the man puts up the decades old mask of indifference and dislike and with a quick swish of his wand to take away the cum, his mate dropped all over the spot they made love, and the smell of sex, before he swiftly leaves the Teacher's lounge.

* * *

Sirius Black knows full well that his mate left with that stupid mask on his face and thinks: "Only to them, my love." And with the happy knowledge that he finally belongs, Sirius leaves down the hallway and into the Hide Out, where he sees only Remus, leaning against a chair, which says more than enough.

Smiling at his friend, the two sit on the floor, leaning against a chair close together and both say:

"I have him. He's mine."

Laughing together at the united speech.

* * *

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry, this chapter really came out hard. I have nothing against the Sirius/Severus thing, but writing them doing that is hard. Also, I told you Severus would discover the Hide Out and he did. He discovered one of the direct ways into the Hide Out. The next chapter: **

**Harry and the gang re-enter the Hide Out on the same time Severus does through the portrait.  
****Harry discovers his powers and decides to step into his father's footsteps, becoming Animagus.  
****Hermione and Ron decide to join him.  
****Sirius ... Harry.**

**That last one I won't tell. Sorry, but see you next chapter.**

**M. Sudmeijer**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, with the ending of the last chapter I really didn't know how to continue this story, but now ... I got a pretty good guess on what I want with it. I just had to let this lying in the background for a while and focus on other stories.  
**__**But now, I'm trying to get a new chapter for just about all of my stories within a week. I already wrote two chapters for my newest, am writing a new chapter for the Fourth part of my Reading Series and have written a new chapter for my SiriusxHarry story. So now, let's get on with this one and see where it leads us.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_

* * *

_**Severus' POV**_

"I could have **cursed** myself!"

I think, an hour after my mate and I departed from each other and I put back my mask. Dumbles had been send back to his office, the students had been dealt with (My snakes loved our plan to ignore Dumbles silly) and classes had been cancelled.  
And still it had yet to occur me that with my students taken care of, my classes cancelled and the man I once honoured contemplating his evil plans, none of the students or teachers would need the famous _Greasy bat of the Dungeons_.

And so, with a large smirk  
I stand before the same wall  
Where my mate left through  
A BLOODY FULL hour ago.

I shake my head at my stupidity, use my Occlumency skills to check the minds of anyone nearby and hear only faint whispers, proving to me no one is even close to the Teacher's Lounge and whisper: "Teachers to rest."  
And the hole opens, showing quite the nice wooden hallway with purple carpet and some purple, black and white drapes here and there. I happily climb in and while walking through the hallway, does my mind please my body by thinking of how I will now have my mate all to myself, with not a single student bothering me.

But apparently, I was wrong in this.  
As some students realized what I did;  
That they were not needed by any others  
And could sneak away to enjoy themselves.  
This is proven to me in the human shapes of  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter  
Arguing and shouting at each other with pure ferocity.

Then, still standing in the opened passageway in an amazing room, I hear some of their words and Ron spats: "Unbelievable, but this explains everything about those Bloody Dementors." Granger goes on and says: "And that Fake Moody! No way would our wards let someone with such thoughts get even a mile in our proximity."  
But Potter isn't raging like his friends, or even screaming his obvious fury and hatred for the Headmaster. Instead he's silently seething, his hands bleeding from his digging nails, his eyes looking straight forward and his hair, as short as it is, actually floating with magic.

He then grabs his wand vehemently, but Granger lies a hand on it and says: "Harry, your anger has made it so you were out of it for a while. Ron and I already cast the spells. The enchantments and wards are up, Harry, and as strong as we always made them."

Now the boy smiles at her in thanks  
And then kisses her with intense love,  
Making me want the same with my Sirius.

I then see the two as Sirius and Lupin are seated at two deep seated, dark mahogany red chairs with low backs and while Lupin has his arms and legs crossed and his eyebrow raised at the teens, is Sirius holding onto his arm rests as he bends himself over the back of the chair to look at the three. Then he asks:

"What're you so angry about?"

The three look at them and Potter spats: "Dumbles." Actually earning some of my respect as it proves that the boy is not as easily manipulated by the Old Fool as I first thought and he goes on: "That bastard. He lowered the wards to protect the school so much, since your Third actually, that they are now barely even there.  
We had to go through every spell, ward and enchantment we taught ourselves and had to put them back on. And in return ... aaaargghhh!" This shocks me as I had not expected such an outburst and for a minute I think the Dark Lord is attacking again, but then Potter proves me wrong and says:  
"He powered up several Muggleborn wards, Muggle wards and turned the Muggle Repelling wards in Wards strong enough to kill Muggles that even take a single step on the mountains covering this castle. He BLOODY WELL made it BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE for Muggleborns to ever see their parents again, while at Hogwarts."  
This shocks me as I had never sensed even a single trace of such wards and then Potter rants on and says: "And of course it's impossible to detect these wards as most of them are under the protection of the Muggle Repelling ward, but its created intents are so VERY weakened I'm surprised no one has even detected a single trace of the magic under it."  
Potter then plops down, shockingly enough in Lupin's lap, who smiles at him and kisses his cheek soothingly, before softly starting to rub his shoulders, back and neck, his hands seemingly trying to find the one spot to make Potter relax.  
The boy in the mean time, not only moans in pleasure and directs Lupin with soft mutters, but also turns to Sirius and with a large, questioning smile, while Granger leans her upper body against his feet and Weasley sits down a little further away, does Potter ask:

"And how did Professor Snape go?"

His friend and girlfriend look shocked and confused, while I myself am shocked to be called a professor by a student whose life I tried to make hell and my lovely mate gets a dreamy expression on his face, slightly reminding me of that Ravenclaw Potter defended yesterday, before he says:

"Everything I ever dreamed of  
And bloody well, amazingly more!

And a perfect contradiction to all the nightmares I had about it during my time in Azkaban." Now I smile widely, my smile so wide it can easily be seen for a nasty smirk, but then Weasley notices me and instead of scowling and demanding of me to know how I got here,

Does he only tap Potter's leg with his foot.

Potter looks and follows his best friend's gaze, his eyes – so like Lily – landing on me, before a smirk I can recognize only too well by having the same being seen on his father's face multiple times, but then a sneak question falls from his lips and he asks:

"Why tell us, Sirius  
When you can tell him?"

The man looks shocked and when his eyes find me, our eyes lock again and I can almost see the memory of our love making playing behind the man's eyes like a film being put on replay. I see lust growing evident in the man's eyes and smirk, leaning against the frame and muttering:

"Already, my puppy? I can't say I mind, but I do prefer with less students around." To this Weasley lies his hands on his ears, screams and shouts: "Aaahhh, Teacher sex! Help! Safe my precious, sensitive ears!"  
I hit my hand onto my eyes, barely able to believe the boy's stupidity and then the one thing I have often witnessed happens as Granger hits him on the back of the head, as if reprimanding a brother. She then grabs his wrist and says: "Come on, Harry, Remus, let's check out what powers Miranda has given Harry."

Weasley looks confused, but Potter and Lupin smirk and Granger sends me a playful wink, which I return with a thankful one myself, before she pulls the redhead into the third room, with Lupin and Potter following with a playful smile.

I then smile at my delectable mate  
And jump his bones the next second.

The man moans as I attach my lips to his neck and start sucking, wanting to mark him even more and have him scream my name by the time I enter his delicious heat. Licking, sucking and softly biting, I slightly pull away when assured the skin is nicely red and relaxed and whisper:

"Time to get you naked, my lovely mate  
So I can give the same treatment to your ass."

The man moans and start muttering silencing and privacy spells as I grab my own wand and undress us both, wanting to feel his skin rub against mine as I prepare him. Both our wands fall, but then my reflexes catch mine again as I whisper:

"How did you like the chains?"

The man moans and I smirk, taking the lust in the man's voice as an agreement the chains can be used again. Then Sirius moans: "Severus Snape, you are _such_ a kinky bastard." And with my lips very close to his ear, I breathily whisper: "Only for you, my mate."  
I then aim my wand at the legs of his chair and cuffs appear, shooting out of the legs, grabbing Siri's ankles and then pulling back to attach themselves to the legs yet again, spreading Siri's legs even further and making him moan again.  
I then do the same at knee height, making his legs be pulled apart even further and thus giving me an even better view of his delectable, hard cock and now also of his delicious pink ass. I wave my wand even more and cuffs appear at his upper arms, allowing him to touch me, but not to pull me close.

I smirk evilly and then quickly move my head to his cock, which is already dripping slightly. But while my movement to his cock is sped up, do I slowly, very, _very_ slowly lick my way up his length, allowing my tongue the time to reach and lick as much as can be reached.  
Siri throws his head back and moans, obviously enjoying this and I repeat my actions, but then in a downward motion. For five more times do I lick up and down his length, my tongue close enough to lick him all over, yet my mouth not pushing any further and then Siri shouts:

"Sev, FUCK me, please! Please! PLEASE, JUST BLOODY **FUCK** ME!"  
And instantly I have want I wanted most and what made me hold back so strongly.

My mate wanting me.

This makes me smirk and then I quickly move my head down from his cock to his ass and just when I want to press my lips to that delicious pink hole and start to lick and suck it – does that rotten House elf of Grimmauld Place appear and shout:  
"Master Black! Master Black! Dumbles moving to Homebase, Master Black! Kreacher here to warn Master Black! Ma –!" But then he stops as if suddenly realizing what he's seeing and I think: "Sure took him long enough." But I can tell that my mate is no longer in need of me as his cock slowly slinks back.  
I sigh and ask: "You having to go back there?" And Sirius nods, kissing me and saying: "We agreed to keep my presence here a secret from that idiot as long as possible. At least until Christmas." I nod and the man quickly dresses, before turning to me and saying:  
"I don't know what'll be harder now. That I have to pretend that I was stuck there all along, that I 'm unhappy about what's going on, or that I have to pretend to hate and despise you." I smile at him and mutter: "Despise this." Pulling him by the scruff of his robe and kissing him heatedly.  
But to my shock he pulls away and says: "I can't be seen looking like I just got the shag of a lifetime. Dumbles will grow suspicious." I nod, hating Dumbledore – or as my mate calls him Dumbles – even more for breaking up my alone time.  
I then sigh as Kreacher takes my mate with him and sit down on the chair he sat in just minutes ago, vanishing the chains and mentally casting every dark curse I know at the Dark Lord and Dumbles for all the ways they're ruining our lives.

_**Harry's POV**_

I can barely believe the amazing change in my Godfather, who could barely even look at Snape without glaring in the other timeline and now seems to grow hard just sending a quick glance his way. I shake my head and see the list Miranda told us about.  
To my confusion it's only one scroll and not two like Miranda told me and I mutter: "Guess they made it easier for me to read my ancestry and new incoming powers and all." My wife nods and Remus softly kisses me, urging me with his love and devotion to grab the scroll and find out what I've always deserved to know.  
I sigh, knowing this will probably change everything I have ever known and then feel two different hands set themselves on my shoulders; one small, delicate and still firm and the other rough and slightly scarred.  
I smile at the fact my mates are there behind me and grab the list, before turning around and sitting down, wanting to sit as I read it in case of any shocks being too big to keep me standing. My mate and wife join me and sit on both of my sides, still holding onto my shoulders to show they will support and help me through this.

I smile  
And read

_**Bloodline Inheritance:  
**__**Potter, Richard James:  
**__Lordship: Test; Passed  
__Bloodline: Direct descendant  
__Heritage: Father, Birthgiver  
__Heritage control; 100%**  
**Alchemy; Level: Master, Control: Adept  
Empathic Abilities: Level: Master, Control: Beginner  
Animagus Ability: Master, Control: Adept  
__Forms: Killer Whale, Silver Stag, Lion.  
Warding Ability: All, Control: Beginner  
__Gemstone Elemental: Harnessing ability, Gemstone Ability._

_**Basilisk: 1 Percent  
**Metamorphagus Ability: Level: Master, Control: Beginner  
__Animagus Level: Master, Form: King Basilisk, Control: Beginner  
Divination: All, Level: Master, Control: Adept  
Astrology; Level: Master, Control: Novice  
__Parseltongue: Control: Advanced  
Poison Element: Control-Adept  
__**  
Phoenix: 1 Percent  
**Life Elemental: Reviving, Healing, ML, Sensor, Burst. Control: Novice  
__Animagus ability: Master Control: Adept. Form: King Phoenix  
__**  
Ravenclaw, Rowena:  
**__Lordship test: Yet to take  
__Bloodline: Direct Descendant  
__Heritage: Grandmother, Father's side  
__Heritage Control; 24%  
__Magic Abilities:  
Wand less Magic: Level; Master. Control: Beginner  
Incantation: Level: Master. Control: Novice  
Ritual: Level: Master. Control: Novice  
Rune Magic: Level: Master, Control: Amateur  
Animagus Ability: Master, Control: Adept. Form: South American Eagle.  
__Elemental Abilities:  
Water Elemental: Control over Water, Occulmency, Blood Magic.  
Wood Elemental: Control Wood, Legilimency.  
Sand Elemental: Control over sand, Manifestation  
Ice Elemental: Control over Ice, Flickering.  
Fire Element: Control over Fire, Energy Magic, Sex Magic.  
Dark Element: Control over Darkness, Moon, Gravity. Necromancy.  
Light Elemental: Control over Light, Holy and Sun Element. Cosmos Avatar.  
Wind Elemental: Control Wind; Healing.  
Metal Elemental: Control over Metal/Earth, Time. Magic Manipulation.  
Storm Elemental: Control over Weather. Lightning and Thunder Avatar.  
Dual Elemental: Control over Dawn, Dusk, Star, Chaos, Twilight Elements. Chaos Magic._

_**Gryffindor, Goderic  
**__Lordship test: Passed  
__Bloodline: Direct Descendant  
__Heritage: Grandfather, Father's side  
__Heritage Control: 69%  
__Sword Master: Level; Master. Control; Beginner  
__Sword Creator: Level; Master. Control; Amateur  
__Feline Speaker: Level; Master. Control; Beginner  
__Fire Lord: Level; Master. Control; Beginner.  
__Animagus Ability: Master. Control: Adept. Forms: Norwegian Ridgeback, Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Shortsnout, English Welsh, Mountain Lion._

_**Huffelpuf, Helga:  
**__Lordship test: Passed  
__Bloodline: Direct Descendant  
__Heritage: Grandfather, mother's side  
__Heritage control: 49%  
__Creature Care Taker: Level; Master. Control; Adept  
__Beast Speaker: Level; Master. Control; Adept  
__Herbology: Level; Master. Control; Beginner.  
__Plant care and Healing: Level; Master. Control; Adept._

_**Archon, Alexis:  
**__Lordship test: Not yet taken  
__Bloodline: Direct Descendant  
__Heritage: Grandmother, mother's side  
__Heritage Control: 100%  
__Fine Arts talent: Level; Master. Control; Adept.  
__Muggle Craftsmanship: Level; Master. Control; Beginner.  
__Magical Craftsmanship: Level; Master. Control; Adept._

_**Locarno, Lorene:  
**__Lordship test; Not yet taken  
__Bloodline; Direct Descendant  
__Heritage; Grandfather, mother's side  
__Heritage Control: 75%  
__Sports talent: Level Master. Control; Adept.  
__Muggle fighting: Level; Master. Control; Beginner.  
__Magical Fighting: Level; Master. Control; Novice  
__Defensive spell creator: Level; Master. Control; Beginner  
__Weapon creation talent: Level; Master. Control; Beginner._

_**Merlin:  
**__Lordship test: Not yet taken  
__Bloodline: Direct Descendant  
__Heritage: Grandfather, mother's side  
__Heritage Control: 100%  
__Magical Sensing: Level; Master. Control; Novice.  
__Magical Creation: Level; Master. Control; Amateur.  
__Non-verbal Magic: Level; Master. Control; Beginner.  
__Staff Magic: Level; Master. Control; Amateur.  
__Animagus Ability: Master Control: Adept. Forms: All Magical Creatures alive, Dinosaurs._

I look at the list shocked and ask: "T-Three of the Four Founders and Merlin?" My mate and wife seem just as shocked as they must have been reading with me over my shoulders and then suddenly I notice something else and ask:  
"Mum was a descendant of Merlin himself? And of Helga Hufflepuff?" The two quickly reread the letter and Hermione says: "It-it seems so." To which Remus says: "There has always been a rumour that Merlin's line passed down to a line of Muggles and witches, where the witches were more powerful than any other witch of their generation.  
And your mother definitely fits that description." This makes me smile and I mutter: "Guess that explains where the magic comes from. But what about Helga Hufflepuff? Why does the paper say I only have control over 49% of that Heritage? Could Aunt Petunia be the other Heir, without her knowing it?"  
The two sigh and Remus says: "If so, we better get to Gringotts and arrange of all this the minute we can. And seeing as that Dumbles will probably keep an even closer eye on you, now that Ron and Hermione have turned their backs on him, we'll need all the help we can get; including that of the Goblins themselves if it comes down to it."  
I look at my mate and then look at my two best friends, remembering the events of only a few days ago; when Ron, Hermione and I broke into Gringotts for the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Then suddenly an epiphany hits me and I shout:

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff!  
I'm the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff!  
That Cup is rightfully my Heritage!"  
Ron and Hermione look at me shocked.

* * *

_**This is where I leave it.  
**__**I know it's not much, but it's a good something I can base the rest of the story on. Also, why so many Ancestors? Just think; you have parents and both your parents have parents and they too have parents. Which means that there are loads of people that in the end you came from, so the loads of Ancestors isn't too weird a concept.  
**__**Also, I wanted some of the Founders to actually be Lilly's but I thought it better to express her amazing powers and all by making her Heir to Merlin. And the Portraits of the Founders will start to play an amazing role in this story. Which is thanks to Isilarma and her story "The Founders Read the Philosopher's Stone".  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**The Venquine**_


End file.
